


High school time

by Maia_Calista



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - These days, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Multi, slowburn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 62,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maia_Calista/pseuds/Maia_Calista
Summary: UNIVERS ALTERNATIF. Arizona viens tout juste de déménager à Seattle. Elle débarque dans le lycée Bishop Blanchet ou elle fera rapidement connaissance d'un groupe d'amis inséparable. Entre trahisons, histoires de coeur et problèmes de maths les choses ne vont pas aller en s'arrangeant... Arrivera t elle a s'intégrer dans tout ça?





	1. Encore une nouvelle école

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nos jeunes années](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/342981) by Maia Calista. 



> Le rating est juste au cas ou... Il y a quelques références du coup je préfère être plus sûre ;)
> 
> Ceci est une ré écriture d'une fiction postée sur un autre site. J'ai revu et corrigé cette vieille fiction qui a énormément changé... Il reste la trame, mais les dialogues et les phrases ont été remastérisé. J'ai préféré gardé le système américain, si jamais vous êtes perdus dans les mots c'est assez facile :  
> Freshman =3ème, Sophmore =seconde, Junior = 1ère, Senior = Terminale. Les cours se divisent en "périodes". Il n'y a pas une classe générale avec les même élèves a chaque cours, mais généralement les élèves se retrouve souvent avec au moins une personne qu'il connaisse.  
> J'ai essayé de faire un simple résumé, je sais que ce n'est pas simple lorsque l'on ne connaît pas. J’espère avoir été plus ou moins claire, si jamais, n'hésitez pas a me le faire savoir!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UNIVERS ALTERNATIF. Arizona viens tout juste de déménager à Seattle. Elle débarque dans le lycée Bishop Blanchet ou elle fera rapidement connaissance d'un groupe d'amis inséparable. Entre trahisons, histoires de cœur et problèmes de maths les choses ne vont pas aller en s'arrangeant... Arrivera t elle a s'intégrer dans tout ça?

# Chapitre 1 : Encore une nouvelle école

 

Arizona avait pris l'habitude d'être traitée en nouvelle élève étant donné qu'elle changeait pratiquement d'école tous les 3 ans. Elle pouvait remercier son père qui se faisait régulièrement muter dans tous les coins du pays. Depuis qu'elle était née, elle avait côtoyé pas moins d'une dizaine d'école différentes, et une bonne centaine de personnes en tout. Oui, elle avait un nombre incalculable d'amis sur Facebook et restait plus ou moins en contact avec certains... Mais elle ne se fixait jamais, elle n'arrivait pas à tenir très longtemps dans les relations durable, surtout en amour. Mais cette année c'était sa senior year, la dernière année de lycée avant l'université. Elle n'avait que 17 ans, mais tout allait changer l'an prochain parce qu'elle choisirait elle même son école et qu'elle y resterait tout le long de ses études. Une grande première pour elle qui n'avait encore jamais vécu plus de 3 ans dans un même endroit.

Cela faisait une semaine que sa famille avait débarqué à Seattle. Une petite semaine, le temps de s'installer rapidement et de déballer au moins ses affaires pour l'école. Sans le vouloir, la famille s'était aussi rapproché de Timothy, son frère aîné, qui était à l'université d'Idaho a une demie journée de la ville. Arizona était ravie, son frère aurait plus facilement l'occasion de venir leur rendre visite. La dernière fois datait de Noël dernier, ou peut être bien des vacances suivantes... Si elle avait été heureuse pour lui qu'il parte étudier dans cette université, elle se plaignait a présent d'être seule a la maison. Ça n'avait plus grand chose a voir de vivre seulement avec ses parents.

Elle jeta un regard au miroir qui lui renvoyait le reflet d'une jeune ado blonde, légèrement crispée. Aujourd'hui, c'était la rentrée, elle allait faire connaissance avec ses prochains amis. Elle n'était pas trop timide et se liait facilement avec les autres, mais c'était toujours difficile les premières fois. Même si elle y était habituée, elle savait que la première impression était primordiale. Elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air trop sympathique non plus au risque de passer pour la bonne copine qui disait toujours oui ou ni trop timide, aussi, si elle voulait se faire des amis... Il fallait le juste milieu.

Arizona souffla et lissait de nouveau son pull, elle jeta un dernier regard au reflet avant de récupérer son sac de cours pour le mettre sur son épaule. Elle avait déjà mangé, il ne lui restait plus qu'a attendre dehors pour prendre le bus et commencer sa journée. Au bout de la rue, elle n'attendit pas très longtemps avant que le bolide jaune ne vienne ouvrir ses portes. Une fois a l'intérieur, elle s'installa rapidement devant, essayant de capter sans en avoir l'air les différentes conversations derrière elle. Bien entendu elle ne connaissait ni les noms ni les histoires dont elle entendait vaguement en fond sonore, mais ça lui permettait d'avoir une idée sur le genre de lycée qu'elle allait côtoyer.

 **... Et du coup, il s'est mit a la draguer ouvertement comme ça!** S'exclama une voix féminine.

**Tu déconnes?! Mais bon en même temps c'est Mark hein...**

**Ouais bah moi je me frotterais pas trop a sa copine non plus...** Cette voix la semblait plus masculine et Arizona du se faire violence pour ne pas se retourner. Quel mec avait ce genre de conversation?

**La rouquine? Bah, elle a une grande gueule mais je ne crois pas l'avoir vu frapper quelqu'un.**

**Pour l'instant! Qui te dit qu'elle terrorise pas les nanas de l'école et qu'elle les menaces de je sais pas quoi?**

**Mouais... Je sais pas trop. Heureusement qu'il n'est que dans mes périodes d'histoire et de science, j'ai déjà bien assez avec Alex qui me suis partout.**

**Il a même prit "Art" aussi? ... Oh non! Et alors?**

**Alors? Bah je vais l'ignorer, c'est tout...**

**Izz' tu peux pas juste** **_l'ignorer_ ** **, c'est ton ex. Il va forcément revenir te faire chier.**

**Qu'il essaye un peu, pour voir!**

Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec les périodes, c'était justement ça : elle n'allait pas côtoyer les mêmes personnes toute la journée. Pour l'instant c'était plutôt un problème qu'autre chose, surtout si elle s'entendait bien avec une fille qui n'avait cours avec qu'elle durant une seule période de la journée.

Une fois sortit du bus, elle se dirigea vers l'accueil pour ensuite se rendre dans les bureaux administratif. La secrétaire lui avait donné son emplois du temps. Ses trois premières périodes avaient l'air bien : Littérature, psychologie et Théâtre. L'après midi se composait de la Biologie, d'une heure de battement et d'informatique. Vu qu'elle était en année de sénior, tous ses cours étaient au niveau "avancé", elle avait plus de chance de tomber sur certains autres seniors à ces cours la. Munie de son papier, elle fit le tour des casiers pour récupérer ses livres des premiers cours de la journée et batailla avec son cadenas pour le refermer. Même si les écoles se ressemblaient, tout était toujours différents. A commencer par la cantine, qui avait l'air bien plus grande que celle de son ancienne école. Cinq table pour 2 000 élèves, autant dire qu'il fallait jouer des coudes pour s'asseoir. Au moins ici, la salle de lunch semblait beaucoup plus adaptée.

La cloche sonna et Arizona se dépêcha de rejoindre son cours, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle soit en retard pour sa première période! Par chance, elle rattrapa le dernier élève qui entra en cours et fit un sourire au prof a côté de la porte.

 **Bonjour a tous!** Lança le professeur avec un sourire. Arizona savait très bien comment commençait ses premiers jours. Une fois sur deux elle devait se poser devant la classe pour dire son nom et d'autres détails sur ses anciens cours.

Elle trouva une place a côté d'un rouquin qui déballait ses affaires. **Mademoiselle?** Demanda le professeur, alors qu'Arizona était a présent assise face a sa trousse. **Vous pourriez venir s'il vous plaît?**

Elle acquiesça et se leva pour rejoindre l'estrade. Droite, face a une classe remplie de jeunes qui qui la fixait elle se sentait légèrement mal a l'aise. Si certains semblaient la jauger d'un œil critique, d'autres ne semblait pas franchement intéressés par elle. **Je vous présente une nouvelle élève, Arizona Robbins.**

Durant chaque nouvelle période elle y aurait droit. Certains lui demanderait de retourner a sa place rapidement, d'autre étaient plus protocolaire. **Je suis Monsieur Webber, mais je suppose que tu le savais déjà.** Dit l'homme avec un sourire, Arizona hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. **Bien. Tu étais dans quelle école avant?** Demanda le prof qui semblait ne pas avoir fini de l'interroger.

 **Carey Jr High School dans le Wyoming.** Répondit Arizona en tripotant nerveusement le bas de son pull en laine. Monsieur Webber semblait être l'un de ces professeur chaleureux et a l'écoute, ce qui n'était pas plus mal pour un prof dans un matière aussi importante que la littérature. Mais l'interrogatoire de début de cours, ça elle aurait préféré le faire de sa place. **Je faisais aussi parti du club de lecture...** ajouta t elle, sachant qu'il risquerait probablement de lui poser la question.

 **Nous en avons un ici aussi si tu es intéressée, il reste encore de la place.** Dit il avec un sourire.

Arizona acquiesça, elle savait que les inscriptions pour les clubs étaient terminés depuis la rentrée, elle était arrivée trop tard pour s'y inscrire... Mais elle avait espéré trouver de la place quelque part, il suffisait juste de poser la question aux bonnes personnes. **Merci** répondit elle avec un petit sourire.

 **Tu peux aller t'asseoir.** Dit l'homme avec un sourire chaleureux. La blonde ne se fit pas prier et retourna vite auprès de son voisin.

Les minutes passèrent beaucoup plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé même si le professeur semblait légèrement plus strict durant ses cours. Arizona n'avait même pas pu faire la connaissance de son voisin, Owen. Un garçon roux et beaucoup trop concentré sur le cours pour parler. Il lui avait seulement dit bonjour et n'avait plus ouvert la bouche sauf pour répondre a Monsieur Webber. Heureusement, elle avait appris quelques prénoms grâce au professeur qui nommait tout le monde a chaque fois. Elle savait que certains utilisaient les noms de famille, c'était plus courant, mais elle avait compris que lui, faisait partit de ces profs qui étaient plutôt ouvert et tolérant.

La sonnerie retentit et tout le monde rangea ses affaires. Arizona se dépêcha de suivre le groupe a l'extérieur, maintenant il fallait trouver sa prochaine salle... **Hey heu... Dean?** dit elle en s'approchant d'un garçon qui sortait de la classe. Elle n'était plus trop sûre de son prénom a présent. _Daniel peut être? Davis?_

 **Denny,** dit il avec un sourire.

 **Ah Denny, pardon.** Elle fit un petit sourire d'excuse et réajusta son sac. **J'ai psychologie en seconde période avec heu...** Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa feuille d'emploi du temps. **Madame Herman. Tu saurais ou c'est?**

 **Attends... Mark!** Cria t il en se décalant pour regarder derrière la blonde. Celle ci sursauta, ne s'y attendant pas. **T'as bien psycho avec Herman, non?**

 **Ouais...** Dit une voix dans le dos d'Arizona, cette dernière se retourna pour faire face a un garçon aux yeux bleu, l'air beaucoup trop sur de lui.

**Tu peux l'accompagner j'ai droit, c'est a l'autre bout.**

Le fameux Mark fit un sourire ultra bright en voyant Arizona. **Je suis toujours la pour une jeune fille en détresse.** Dit il, rayonnant.

La blonde jeta un regard interrogateur a Denny qui pouffa. **Pas le meilleur guide, mais il va au même endroit que toi.**

 **Merci,** répondit la blonde hésitante, au garçon qui s'excusa tout en s'éloignant. Elle semblait peu sûre d'elle a présent, le garçon était beaucoup trop confiant pour son propre bien.

 **Alors, Blondie... T'es nouvelle?** Demanda t il en se tournant pour la regarder, tout en marchant. Elle hocha la tête et il enchaîna. **Tu te fais a la vie de Seattle?** Demanda t il sans se départir de son sourire.

**Ouais, un peut humide mais ça va...**

**C'est clair, ça change du... T'étais ou?**

**Wyoming.**

**Ah ouais, c'est un peu mort comme endroit non?**

La blonde haussa les épaules, c'est sur qu'ici dans cette grande ville tout était a portée de main. **Pas quand on habite la capitale de l'état.**

 **Alors ça drague dur?** Demanda une jeune fille blonde qui s'incrusta a côté de Mark. Le garçon semblait agacé de sa présence.

**Casses toi, Teddy.**

**Ah non, surtout que... Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais Addie est la.** Dit elle en désignant du menton quelqu'un qui se dirigeait vers eux. Arizona eu a peine le temps de regarder dans la direction que la jeune fille rousse déboula face a eux, les stoppant dans leur marche. La nouvelle savait que les quelques minutes qu'ils avaient pour se rendre dans l'autre classe étaient souvent peu suffisant. Voyant que la jeune fille semblait légèrement sur les nerfs, elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas arriver en retard.

 **Qu'est ce que tu foutais Mark?! J'te signale que je t'ai envoyé 4 textos depuis ce matin, t'aurais pu me répondre...** Mark semblait perdre de sa superbe. Addie tourna la tête vers Arizona qui avait envie d'être partout sauf ici. **T'es qui toi?**

La blonde regarda les deux autre avec un air désespérée, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de se prendre la tête avec qui que ce soit et surtout pas le premier jour! Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis l'école secondaire, et elle n'avait pas envie de revivre ça. **Heu... Arizona.** Dit elle avec un sourire très crispé. **Je cherchais la classe de Madame Herman et heu... Marcus y allait aussi.**

 **Marcus?!** dirent Mark et Addison. Si ce dernier était indigné, la rousse l'avait dit sur un ton beaucoup plus surpris puis s'était mise a rire. Arizona soupira mentalement, elle était ravie de voir que la rousse riait et qu'elle ne semblait plus vouloir la tuer sur place.

 **Je m'appelle Mark!** scanda le garçon avec véhémence.

 **Ah. Pardon... Mark.** Rectifia Arizona. **Il m'accompagnait juste...** Continua t elle envers la jeune fille.

 **T'es nouvelle?** Dit l'autre beaucoup plus détendue.

 **Oui, je suis arrivée ce matin.** Répondit Arizona avec un sourire plus décontracté .

 **Sénior?** Demanda la rouquine qui n'avait toujours pas dit son prénom.

**Oui, enfin!**

**Tu m'étonne!** Se mit a rire légèrement la rousse. **Je suis Addison au fait, mais appelle moi Addie.**

 **Ari.** Dit Simplement la blonde. **Ou Arizona.**

 **Et nous avons Théodora ici présente** , présenta Mark et déployant son bras vers l'autre blonde.

La jeune fille se mit a grimacer. **Ouais non, c'est Ted ou Teddy.** Mark souriait fièrement et Teddy en profita pour le frapper à l'arrière du crâne.

 **Eh!** Dit il en se massant l'arrière de la tête.

 **Les seules fois ou j'ai droit à ce prénom, c'est généralement quand j'ai fais une connerie...** Expliqua Teddy a l'autre blonde. **Et toi tu l'as bien mérité.** Dit elle a l'attention de Mark qui se frottait toujours la tête, feignant la douleur. **Tu sais très bien que je déteste qu'on m'appelle comme ça.** Dit la blonde en le plantant la.

 **Quoi t'aurais préféré “blondie”?** Demanda l'autre d'une voix plus forte alors que Teddy se retournait pour lui faire un gros doigt d'honneur tout en continuant de s'éloigner.

 **Eh t'a éco?** Demanda Addie a la blonde qui partait.

 **Ouais!** cria la fille sans s'arrêter.

 **Bah attends moi!** Hurla l'autre. Elle se tourna vers Arizona. **Ravie de t'avoir vu, peut être qu'on se retrouvera a une autre période!** Dit elle en haussant le ton tout en s'éloignant en sautillant pour rejoindre plus vite son amie.

Mark lui désigna l'entrée de la classe juste a leur gauche, la prof ne semblait pas être encore arrivée. Comme la salle était ouverte et qu'une majorité d'élèves étaient déjà a l'intérieur, ils entrèrent. Mark s'installa a coté d'un autre garçon et délaissa totalement Arizona. La jeune fille se plaça néanmoins derrière lui et essaya de trouver une tête familière dans cette nouvelle classe. Mais la porte se ferma et la prof posait déjà ses affaire sur le bureau. Tant pis, Arizona serait seule durant ce cours la.

 **Bonjour, bonjour.** Dit la madame Herman juste après avoir claqué la porte derrière elle. **J'espère que vous avez tous vos manuels, parce que nous allons directement commencer par un exercice.** La classe se mit a soupirer et certains s'indignaient, dont Mark. **Écoutez, ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'a vous, mais c'est comme ça. Ouvrez vos livre page 34.** Arizona sortit son livre, un peu déçue. Même si dans la première période elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de parler avec son voisin, ça lui avait fait au moins une présence.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et la personne manqua même de se fracasser la tête la première contre le bureau. **Ah merde... Je pensais que...** Dit elle légèrement gênée tout en se réajustant en voyant la prof. **Enfin, vous êtes la... Je... Désolée d'être en retard.** Dit la jeune fille en essayant de faire bonne figure.

 **Allez vous installer au fond près de...** La prof se leva pour regarder Arizona. **Il ne me semble pas vous connaître mademoiselle... ?**

 **Robbins.** Dit Arizona en se levant de son siège. **Je suis Arizona Robbins, la nouvelle.** Tout le monde se retourna et la latino en profita pour traverser la classe et se rendre dans le fond ou se situait la blonde.

 **Ah oui, c'est vous. Bienvenue.** Dit la professeur. Elle la regarda a peine et s'assit a nouveau derrière son bureau. **Mademoiselle Torres, j'espère que vous avez au moins votre livre?**

 **Heu oui oui!** Dit la jeune fille qui s'était empressée de se vautrer sur la chaise a coté d'Arizona. **Je...** Elle fouilla dans son sac mais au bout de quelques secondes, elle releva le visage avec un air coupable.

Le professeur de Psychologie soupira. **Comme d'habitude! Suivez sur votre voisine.** Dit elle d'un air las. Madame Herman laissa la latino installer ses affaires et tourna la page de son manuel qui était sous ses yeux.

 **Salut!** Dit la jeune fille a l'attention d'Arizona. **C'est ton premier cours?** Demanda t elle tout en chuchotant.

**Non, j'avais Littérature tout a l'heure...**

**Avec Monsieur Webber?**

**Ouais.**

**Il était comment?** Murmura la latino en sortant doucement ses affaires, vu que tout le monde commençait déjà a écrire elle n'avait pas envie de se faire remarquer a nouveaux.

**Hein?**

**Je veux dire, il avait l'air agacée ou...  ça allait?**

**Heu... Ben, il avait l'air bien. Enfin normal quoi.**

**Cool,** dit la latino avec un sourire **. Ça sera plus facile de s'excuser.** La blonde fronça des sourcils. **Ouais je... J'aurais du avoir cours ce matin mais...** Elle grimaça. **Petit problème de timing. Le premier jour c'est le plus dur.**

 **C'est le matin en général,** souffla Mark en se tourna discrètement vers elles. **Faut dormir la nuit Torres, même si je sais que c'est dur de ne pas rêver de mon corps sexy...**

 **La ferme Mark!** Grogna la latino. **Et retourne toi!** Elle lui lança un stylo pour qu'il se retourne, mais le garçon semblait être habitué et esquiva facilement le projectile. **Retourne toi, crétin!** continua la jeune fille alors que Mark riait doucement pour ne pas attirer la professeur.

**Je sais que tu ne veux pas l'avouer, mais je te permet de mater mon cul. Mais c'est juste pour cette fois.**

**Mais, la ferme!** s'indigna la jeune fille en haussant le ton.

**Mademoiselle Torres, un problème?**

**Non non, c'est bon.** Dit la brune en se tassant pour se faire toute petite.

**Et vous monsieur Sloan, ne pensez pas que je ne vous vois pas discuter. Retournez vous et faites l'exercice de la page 34.**

Elle entendit vaguement la jeune fille murmurer un **"bien fait pour ta gueule"** , que la prof ne semblait pas avoir entendu. Arizona trouvait sa voisine bien plus drôle qu'Owen et elle était ravie de l'avoir durant ces deux périodes de la matinée.

Durant de bonnes minutes le silence régna, mais Arizona entendit sa voisine soupirer. **C'est chiant.** murmura t elle et la blonde se tourna, peut sûre que la latino lui parlait. Mais son regard trouva rapidement les yeux bruns de sa voisine. **Je déteste la psycho... Surtout avec Herman.** Continua la fille. **Elle passe son temps a nous faire écrire et on parle pratiquement jamais.**

 **Vous voulez nous faire partager votre écrit Mademoiselle Torres?** Les interrompit la professeur qui avait levé les yeux de son livre. La jeune fille se redressa, prise au dépourvue.

 **Non, j'ai pas fini.** Le ton de sa voix semblait légèrement agacé. Arizona regarda la feuille blanche de sa voisine et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire tout en se cachant derrière Mark. Madame Herman semblait avoir des oreilles jusque la et la blonde ne voulait pas se faire déja remarquer.

Au bout des quarante minutes de cours, la cloche sonna a nouveau et Arizona soupira d'aise. Bon, eh bien si monsieur Webber était un prof sympathique, madame Herman était tout son contraire. Et elle semblait ne pas porter la latino dans son cœur puisqu'elle passait la majorité du temps a lui demander de répondre alors qu'elle devait probablement savoir que la jeune fille n'avait rien fait.

 **Plus jamais tu te mets devant moi, toi.** Dit la fille a Mark. Arizona se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait que son nom de famille, elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de parler plus.

**Eh! C'est pas de ma fautes si t'as jamais tes affaires et que tu passes ton temps a regarder dehors au lieu de bosser.**

**Genre, toi, tu vas me dire que t'as fait l'exercice?** Dit elle avec un haussement de sourcil.

Arizona se contentait de ranger ses affaires en même temps que les autres, mais elle se rendit compte qu'ils partaient tous ensemble vers la sortie. **Bah ouais, moi je bosse. Mais je n'ai pas mon magnifique postérieur sous les yeux... Contrairement a toi durant toute l'heure. Je comprends que ça puisse te distraire...** Compléta t il avec un sourire.

 **Recommences pas Mark,** menaça la jeune fille. **C'est pas parce que tu m'as eu une fois que ça va se reproduire... Je sais même pas comment Addie fait pour te supporter.**

**Elle a le droit de me toucher, crois moi, c'est suffisant.**

**Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre!** Se lamenta la fille en levant les yeux au ciel pour les reporter sur la blonde, prenant a partie la nouvelle. Ils étaient dans les couloirs et marchaient. Arizona n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit ou se situait son cours suivant.

 **T'as quoi, la?** Demanda la brune a Arizona qui regardait a présent son emplois du temps tout en continuant de les suivre.

**Théâtre... Mais je ne sais pas ou c'est.**

**Oh attends, je t'accompagne. J'ai rien avant le déjeuner donc...**

**Tu nous réserve la place hein?** Demanda Mark avant s'éloigner. La latino répondit par l'affirmative et entraîna Arizona à l'opposé.

 **T'as pas de cours?** Demanda Arizona étonnée. Elle savait qu'en sénior il y avait plus de temps libre, mais la blonde avait tout fait pour que tout soit comblé. Que ce soit par un cours, un club ou un cours optionnel. Quoi que niveau club c'était encore le flou.

 **Normalement j'ai espagnol mais les cours me gonfle... Et puis la prof est vraiment naze, elle parle avec un accent horrible et ne sait même pas prononcer des mots correct avec la** **_jota_ ** **. Mes oreilles saignent...** Dit elle en grimaçant a l'idée d'entendre son prof parler. Arizona la regarda en fronçant des sourcils. **Mon père est espagnol, on le parle régulièrement a la maison. Je suis bilingue.**

 **Oh... Je vois.** Dit Arizona avec un petit sourire.

 **Hey! Salut Ari'** entendit elle. La blonde tourna la tête pour faire face a Addison et un garçon a ses cotés. **Callie!** Dit la rousse en venant étreindre la jeune fille.

 **Tu pourras dire a ton mec la prochaine fois d'arrêter de venir me faire chier en cours... Surtout avec Herman.** Dit Callie en s'éloignant légèrement après l'étreinte de la rouquine.

 **Elle t'as envoyé en étude, déjà?** sourit la rousse.

 **Nan, pas encore...** Dit Callie avec un sourire. **Mais sans doute au prochain... Putain il auraient pas pu la remplacer une bonne fois pour toute, celle la?**

**Tu savais qu'elle partait l'an prochain?**

**Quoi?! Je suis maudite! Elle aurait pas pu dégager cette année? Ça m'aurait fait un an de tranquillité! Quatre ans que je me la tape, j'en peux plus!**

Arizona avait l'impression d'être la sans vraiment faire partie des conversations. Ce n'était pas dérangeant en soit, juste légèrement bizarre. Peut être que d'ici quelques jours les choses changeraient une fois qu'elle aurait pu faire la connaissance de tous ces nouveaux élèves.

 **Allez, dépêchez vous!** Lança une voix devant eux. **Entrez et prenez place sur les sièges!** Continua la voix de la professeur.

 **Bon bah je vous laisse hein...** Dit Callie en s'éloignant d'eux.

Arizona s'installa a coté d'Addison et une jeune fille brune vint s'asseoir de l'autre coté. Par rapport à tous les élèves, celle ci semblait s'être trompée de cours. Fluette et mal a l'aise, Arizona avait l'impression que sa voisine ne se sentait pas a sa place. Étant donné qu'Addison discutait avec son autre voisin, elle entama la conversation avec l'autre fille.

 **Salut,** dit la blonde avec un sourire. **Je suis Arizona.**

 **Heu...** La fille se retourna, comme si elle croyait que la jeune fille était en train de parler a quelqu'un d'autre. La brune comprit rapidement que le salut lui était destiné. **Salut. Je suis Lexie.**

 **Lex!** dit une voix derrière elles. **Je t'avais dit de m'attendre devant la porte!**

 **Mais le prof nous avait dit de rentrer!** Se justifia Lexie. Elle jeta un rapide regard a Arizona avant de se retourner à nouveau vers la fille qui lui parlait.

 **Ouais, bah je t'ai attendu là, moi.** Dit l'autre en soufflant. **Dix minutes!**

 **Pardon,** dit Lexie en gesticulant, gênée, sur son siège.

 **Je vais finir par te laisser te débrouiller toute seule.** Dit l'autre en regardant le reste des élèves. Son regard se posa sur le garçon à coté d'Addison. Arizona avait du mal a suivre... Pourquoi cette fille aidait Lexie? **Tant pis pour ce que diront les parents...** _Ah._ C'était beaucoup plus explicatif a présent.

 **Je te jure, la prochaine fois j'attendrais la.** Supplia Lexie. **Promis.**

Arizona avait du mal à comprendre... Si ces deux filles avaient des liens de parentés, la blonde qui semblait a présent tout a fait ailleurs, aurait pu être plus compréhensive... Lexie semblait tellement perdue... **Ok,** répondit l'autre sans avoir écouté un traître mot de ce qu'avait dit Lexie. Elle s'éloigna pour s'installer derrière le garçon avec qui Addie discutait toujours.

 **T'es nouvelle?** Demanda Arizona dont la question finissait par lui brûler les lèvres.

Lexie hocha la tête. **J'étais en internat avant, mais... Enfin je suis en Junior maintenant.** Arizona était surprise, Lexie semblait pourtant si jeune! **J'ai sauté deux classe en secondaire.** Expliqua la brune en voyant le regard stupéfait de la blonde.

 **Hey, tu mange avec nous ce midi?** demanda Addie en les interrompant.

**Heu... Ouais ok.**

**Faut que tu rencontres les autres... Ça se trouve t'as peut être cours avec eux!** Dit elle avec un clin d'œil. **Et ça t'évitera de te perdre dans les couloirs comme ça.** Rit légèrement Addie.

 **Ouais, merci.** Dit Arizona avec un petit sourire. Elle lança un regard a Lexie qui faisait comme si elle n'était plus la. Fixant droit devant elle, mais la blonde sentait qu'elle écoutait quand même la conversation, l'air de rien.

 **T'es pas en littérature?** Lui demanda le garçon qui parlait avec la rouquine depuis tout a l'heure. Il s'était penché un peu plus pour mieux la voir.

**Si, en première période pourquoi?**

**J'y suis aussi, je me disais bien que je t'avais déjà vu quelque part!** Répondit le garçon avec un sourire.

 **C'est Derek,** dit Addison en désignant le garçon. **Arizona,** dit elle en se tournant vers son ami pour présenter la blonde. **Elle est arrivée aujourd'hui.**

**Ah ok, bah enchanté alors!**

**Faut que je te raconte un peu tout... Tu risques d'être vite perdue avec tout ça.** Dit la rouquine à Arizona en brassant l'air avec sa main. **Ici tout le monde se connaît depuis le jardin d'enfant ou presque. Par exemple Derek, Mark et moi...**

 **S'il vous plaît, j'aimerais un peu de silence, nous allons commencer!** Lança le prof a la cantonade.

* * *

Addison marchait cote a cote avec Derek et ils continuaient de discuter ensemble sans prêter attention a la blonde. Arizona de son côté les suivait distraitement, durant son cours de théâtre elle avait pu rencontrer beaucoup plus de monde dont certains étaient du 11 et 10 ème grade. Une certaine Meredith avait eu toute son attention lorsqu'elle l'avait surprise a baver littéralement devant Derek. Sa voisine asiatique ne cessait de lui filer des coups de coudes a chaque fois que ça devenait trop voyant.

Georges et Lexie s'étaient retrouvés sur scène avant la fin du cours, pour jouer une improvisation que le prof leur avait demandé et leur timidité leur avaient joué des tours. Et c'est sous l'œil desolé de la blonde que le duo s'était complètement ridiculisé.

Même si Lexie était dans la classe inférieur, Arizona l'avait trouvé sympathique... Quoique un peu trop timide. Mais ça changeait de toutes les personnes qu'elle avait rencontré jusqu'à présent. L'année de sénior était tellement différente. Tous ces élèves étaient déjà la depuis un moment, ils prenaient carrément leur aises et se croyaient les maîtres des lieux. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Arizona qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

 **Alors ce cours?** Demanda Addison en se tournant vers la blonde. **T'en a pensé quoi? Plutôt cool monsieur Riggs hein?**

 **Ouais ça va.** Le binôme avait ralenti son allure pour venir s'installer aux côté de la blonde. **Dans mon ancien lycée on était par grade, du coup j'étais souvent avec le 11 ème et rarement avec les autres.**

 **Ici on a pas énormément de prof pour les arts, problème de budget ou je sais pas quoi... Bref, ils ont réuni certains cours dont les non avancés. File moi ton emplois du temps et on va essayer de s'organiser avec les autres.** Dit Addie en ouvrant la porte du self.

Le bruit était très désagréable, la salle était bondé et le nombre de personnes devait correspondre a peu près au nombre d'étudiants de toute l'école. Autant dire qu'elle n'allait pas souvent manger dans le coin, sauf si elle n'avait pas le choix. **Hey!** Lança une voix dans la file. Arizona repéra rapidement Teddy qui faisait la queue devant les plateaux du self. **Venez! Callie est déjà partie en repérage!** Le trio s'avança non sans se prendre de nombreuses remarque lorsque les autres étudiants virent qu'ils se faisaient tous dépasser par les trois jeunes.

Addie fourra un plateau dans les mains d'Arizona et Derek eu a peine le temps de récupérer le sien avant de se le prendre dans la figure. Le quatuor avancèrent leur plateau sur les rails, face au différentes entrées proposées. Il semblait y avoir beaucoup plus de choix ici qu'a Carey.

 **Ça va pas trop perdue pour ton premier jour?** Demanda Derek qui fermait la marche.

 **Ça peut aller... Oh!** Dit Arizona en chopant au dernier moment une assiette devant elle. **Du Coleslaw! J'adore!**

Derek se mit a rire légèrement. **On te donne pas a manger chez toi?**

**Si si, mais je meurs de faim... Et puis dans mon ancien lycée tout le monde apportait son repas. Ou alors on mangeait dans un Taco time ou une pizzeria a coté.**

**Ah ouais...** Dit il avec une grimace. **Bah ici c'est pas trop le luxe, mais ça va.**

Une fois tous servit, ils cherchaient des yeux Callie qui bataillait avec une jeune fille pour la table libre. Elles avaient toutes les deux posé leur plateau pour réserver la place. Ils la rejoignirent rapidement, Addie avait rapidement posé son plateau a coté de celui de Callie.

 **Tu vois,** expliqua la latina. **Ils sont la, alors maintenant dégage!** L'autre fille souffla et enleva son plateau par dépit, le reste du groupe pu s'installer.

 **C'est qui?** demanda Addison en s'installant sur le banc aux cotés de Callie.

 **Je sais pas, une Junior, elle avait soit disant réservé la table mais ses potes sont toujours pas la. Il est ou Mark?** demanda Callie agacée.

 **C'est la jungle pour s'asseoir,** expliqua Derek qui s'assit aux côté d'Arizona, face a Callie. **C'était comme ça aussi dans ton ancien lycée?**

 **Pire, y'avait même pas dix table pour toute l'école. On nous faisait bien comprendre qu'aller manger dehors c'était bien mieux... Sauf que bon, tout le monde y allait et du coup c'était bondé la aussi.** Teddy s'était installé aux côté d'Arizona posant son sac face a elle, pour réserver la place, probablement.

 **Ça craint.** Dirent en cœur Callie et Addison.

 **Ouais,** se contenta de répondre Arizona. Ainsi entourée, elle se sentait un peu plus intégrée dans leur groupe. Elle savait que c'était le meilleur moment de la journée ou elle pouvait enfin parler avec eux et faire connaissance. Bien qu'elle avait déjà quelques bribes d'informations grâce a Addie en cours de théâtre.

 **Alors, ton emplois du temps?** Demanda la rouquine en tendant sa main a Arizona qui se trouvait face a elle.

 **Ah oui!** La blonde se tourna pour fouiller dans son sac et tendit le papier a Addison.

Elle parcouru le document et fronça des sourcils. **Ok alors... Je crois bien qu'on a au moins une période par jour en commun. Demain j'ai histoire de l'art avec toi et informatique aussi... On a la science mercredi. Oh! Tu fait de la course aussi?!** S'extasia Addison.

**Ouais, depuis le 6ème grade... Je suis pas trop mauvaise... Enfin je crois.**

**T'as pas passé les entraînements, si?** demanda Addie, intéressée.

 **Oh c'est pas vrai!** Soupira Teddy. **Passe moi ça!** Elle se pencha pour récupérer le papier des mains d'Addie. **Si elle se met a parler course on est encore la demain!** Maugréa t elle.

 **Pas encore...** Répondit Ari à Addison, tout en ne sachant pas si c'était une bonne nouvelle qu'elles soient dans la même équipe. Cette dernière semblait tout a fait heureuse de jouer a ce sport. Et même si la blonde appréciait la course, elle n'était pas une énorme fervente des compétitions.

**On joue contre l'équipe de Garfield a la fin du mois... Il faut que tu viennes! Ces pétasses se sont rétamées l'an dernier. Elles ont perdu dès la première manche! Et elle tente de remettre ça cette année... On va leur faire bouffer la poussière!**

**J'hallucine!** S'exclama Teddy le nez dans l'emploi du temps d'Arizona. **On a pratiquement les même cours de science! T'as pris Science environnementale?!**

 **Ouais, j'ai du médico légal aussi. J'avais un bon prof l'an dernier.** Expliqua Arizona.

 **Oh j'ai ce cours la aussi! Vas y passe!** S'exclama t Addie en tendant sa main a Teddy.

**J'ai économie et cinéma/littérature aussi le mercredi.**

**Mais passes Teddy!** S'exclama Addison d'une voix plus forte. Elle s'avança pour récupérer le papier de force mais la blonde l'esquiva au dernier moment.

**J'ai aussi les proba avec Callie vendredi...**

**Parles pas de ça toi!** Dit Callie en grimaçant. **Les maths c'est le mal!** Elle fit une croix avec ses doigts en direction de Teddy. **Va de retro!**

 **Mais putain, donnes moi ça!** Cria Addison en essayant de récupérer le papier que Teddy éloignait de plus en plus. Elle fini par le tendre a la rouquine qui tentait par tous les moyens de le récupérer, manquant de renverser la brique de lait d'Arizona au passage.

 **T'as prit math prépa concours?!** dit la rousse en écarquillant les yeux.

**Ouais, je suis assez bonne en math. Je faisais du tutorat le jeudi soir pour les Freshman...**

**Balaise!** Dit Addie impressionnée. **Tu devrais faire du tutorat a Callie pour les maths.**

 **Est ce qu'on peut arrêter de parler de ça?** Grommela la latino qui posa ta tête sur sa main en soupirant.

 **Alors je vous ai manqué?** Demanda une voix derrière eux. Les regard se tournèrent dans la même direction. Mark, tout sourire, plateau a la main les regardait quelques secondes puis vint s'asseoir a coté d'Addison.

 **Manquait plus que toi tiens...** Dit Callie qui la tête toujours posée contre la paume de sa main, le coude a coté de son plateau. **Entre les maths et toi je suis servie.**

 **Quelqu'un a parlé de maths?** dit il tout en s'asseyant sans se départir de son sourire.

 **Mark...** Grommela Callie.

**Pas de ma faute si t'es une nullité et que je suis un dieu.**

Callie lui lança un bout de pain qui atterrit directement dans le plat d'Addison. **Je suis la, je vous signale!** Dit Addison agacée.

La rouquine lança le bout de pain sur Mark qui râla. **A la base le projectile c'était pour toi.** Expliqua la rousse. Il relança le bout de pain sur Addison qui fit un petit cri indigné. **Eh! Mais qu'est ce que tu fou?! Je ne suis** **_que_ ** **le messager alors arrête ça tout de suite!**

 **T'avais qu'a pas me le balancer.** expliqua Mark en récupérant sa fourchette.

 **Sinon, bienvenue à Bishop Blanchet.** Dit Derek en levant les yeux au ciel a l'attention d'Arizona.

La blonde se mit a sourire, ce groupe semblait légèrement gamin a première vue mais ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps. Arizona les enviait pour ça. Elle aurait aussi aimé avoir des amis qu'elle aurait pu connaître depuis le jardin d'enfant. Mais c'était sans compter sur le travail de son père.

 **Vous vous connaissez tous depuis longtemps?** Demanda la blonde.

 **Eux trois depuis 15 ans si ce n'est plus...** Expliqua Teddy en pointant Mark, Addison et Derek.

 **18 avec Mark,** expliqua Derek. **Nos parents étaient amis avant notre naissance.**

 **Je les connais depuis 7 ans si on compte cette année.** Compléta Callie. **Et Teddy ça fait quoi? Trois ans?**

 **Quatre si on compte la senior.** Rajouta Teddy. **Mais c'est toujours moins que ces trois la...**

 **Crois moi, t'as pas envie de savoir comment était Mark en secondaire.** dit Callie avec une grimace.

 **Tu veux dire en pleine puberté?** Ria Addison. **Et encore c'était pratiquement la même chose a l'école primaire!**

 **Eh ça va! J'y peux rien si elles tombent comme des mouches!** Crana Mark.

 **Et modeste en plus de ça...** Souffla Callie.

Arizona se mit a rire, visiblement Mark était toujours comme ça. Si au premier abord elle avait légèrement eu peur de ce trop plein de testostérone, elle savait qu'il n'allait pas la forcer a quoi que ce soit. C'était plus un beau parleur qu'un lourdaud. Quoi que...

Le silence plana et Arizona se mit a froncer des sourcils. La tension semblait plus étouffante, elle tourna la tête vers l'endroit ou se dirigeait tous les regards. Un groupe de fille, dont la fameuse blonde qui était sœur avec Lexie ou peut être sa cousine... L'asiatique et une autre blonde derrière elle, suivit de Georges avec son air un peu perdu.

 **C'est bon, laisse tomber.** Dit Addison en se tournant vers Teddy. Le groupe de fille était assez loin, Arizona ne savait pas si elles faisaient exprès de ne pas regarder dans leur direction ou si elles ne les avaient vraiment pas vu. **Ces connasses ne méritent même pas qu'on les regardes.** continua Addison d'un ton plus dur.

Arizona était un peu perdue, mais tout le monde se mit a regarder son assiette et a manger en silence. Une fois que le groupe de la blonde, qui devait être en année de Junior, s'était installé les discussions reprirent de nouveau.

 **Heu... C'était qui?** demanda Arizona alors que Teddy et Addison s'étaient misent a discuter de leur prof d'économie.

**Christina, une fille de junior. Et celle qui a des vues sur Owen, le mec de Teddy.**

**La blonde?** demanda Arizona toujours perdue.

**Non, la brune. Les deux autres c'est Meredith et Isobel. Elles sont en Junior aussi.**

**Laquelle est dans la même famille que Lexie?** Arizona avait l'impression d'être de ces filles qui chuchotait les derniers potins. Pas du tout son style, mais elle voulait quand même connaître un maximum de personnes en un minimum de temps pour être le moins lésée possible.

 **Meredith. Celle qui est a droite de Cristina.** Expliqua Derek. Ils regardèrent alors le groupe assis un peu plus loin et Arizona acquiesça avant de fixer son regard a nouveau sur Derek. **C'est sa sœur. Demie sœur.** Précisa Derek.

 **Ah ok. Merci.** dit elle en lui faisant un petit sourire. Heureusement qu'il ne semblait pas trop ennuyé par ses questions. Elle tourna alors la tête vers son plat et piqua une nouvelle bouchée de Coleslaw.

 **De quoi vous parlez?** Demanda Addison qui semblait toujours être au milieu de toutes les conversations. Du moins, c'était ce qu'avait remarqué Arizona. Elle parlait toujours avec quelqu'un et dès qu'une personne était a part, ou discutait avec quelqu'un d'autre, elle s'incrustait.

 **Du français.** Dit simplement Derek. **On est dans la même période.**

Arizona tenta de ne pas froncer des sourcils et aperçu son emploi du temps juste devant eux. Derek avait du le lire pour pouvoir inventer quelque chose aussi rapidement.

 **T'es au dernier niveau?!** s'exclama Addison

**Ouais... Mais je suis plutôt faible en Espagnol...**

**Mon niveau, mais j'ai le même en Allemand aussi. T'es trop une nerd, Math et Science avancé tous les jours!**

**J'aime bien ça, c'est tout.** Répondit la blonde avec un sourire.

**Tu sais quelles matière je suis avancée? Histoire de l'art et Littérature. Et je suis en niveau C pour la physique.**

**Avec moi!** Dit Callie avec un sourire. **Et le prof est génial!**

Mark pouffa. **Ouais tu trouves surtout qu'il est beaucoup plus intéressant a regarder.**

 **Et? Ça te pose un problème? T'as peur de la concurrence?** lâcha Callie avec un sourire en coin

**Tu déconnes ou quoi? Je me suis tapé plus de filles que ce mec!**

**Tu m'a l'air bien sur de toi...** pouffa Callie

**Parce que c'est le cas! Je suis canon et toutes les filles me veulent...**

**Fait gaffe a ce que tu dis.** Dit Addison entre ses dents.

 **Mais une seule me fait totalement chavirer, tu le sais bien.** Continua Mark en lui faisant un regard enjôleur.

 **Wow...** Ne pu s'empêcher de dire Arizona qui n'arrivait pas a en revenir. Mark arrivait quand même a se vanter de tous ses exploits sexuel devant sa petite amie. Derek lui lança un sourire en coin et Callie leva les yeux au ciel.

 **J'ai mit un an a m'y faire... Mais a mon avis d'ici 6 mois ça devrait aller,** la réconforta Teddy avec un sourire railleur.

 **Vous savez ce qui est trop cool?** Demanda Callie en changeant tout a fait de sujet. **Le bal de promo!** S'exclama t elle.

 **Tu vas même pas y aller,** dit Mark en haussant des épaules blasé.

**Qu'est ce que t'en sait?**

**Ça fait deux ans que tu nous bassines avec ça "le bal de promo c'est juste pour les losers qui n'ont pas de vie social et qui veulent se faire bien voir..." bla bla bla.** Dit Mark du même ton.

 **Wow je suis impressionnée! Tu écoutes ce que je dis depuis ces deux dernières années!** Puis elle l'ignora royalement. **Il va y avoir probablement des 11ème grade si jamais des couples se forment...**

 **Et alors?** Demanda Addison en machonnant un bout de salade. **Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre de savoir qu'ils y vont aussi?**

 **Parce que je pourrais les pourrir! Imagine, si Cristina ou même Izzie se ramènent à ce fichu bal de promo?** Continua t elle avec un sourire vicieux collé au visage. **La, tu l'aurais ta vengeance...** ajouta t elle a l'attention de Teddy.

 **Moins je vois cette pétasse mieux je me porte... Tu sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre fois.** Maugréa la blonde.

 **Vous n'avez toujours pas discuté?** S'étonna Addison.

**Oh si si, mais on s'est prit la tête et il m'a lancé sa fameuse phrase...**

Callie grimaça. **Ah merde.**

 **Tu veux que je lui parle?** Demanda Addison qui entamait son plat.

**Non, ça pourrait empirer les choses... Je vais juste attendre quelques jours et puis on verra.**

**Au pire tu attends la prochaine fête, non?** proposa la rouquine. **Et puis y'a les soirées** **_révisions_ ** **chez moi, tu sais.** Dit elle avec un clin d'œil.

Teddy se mit a rire doucement. **Ouais, enfin...** Son sourire se fana. **S'il sait que j'y vais il ne viendra probablement pas.**

* * *

**On s'ennuiiiiee!** soupira Addison vautrée dans l'herbe. Elle était allongée sur les jambe de Mark, qui avait posé les bras en arrière et profitait des derniers rayons de soleil de la journée.

Arizona avait fini son club de science et avait rangé ses affaires dans son casier pour les retrouver. Ca ne faisait que trois jours qu'elle était la, mais elle avait commencé a repérer un peu mieux les lieux. Et puis, il y avait l'entraînement le lendemain... Il fallait au moins qu'elle sache ou était le stade! Alors, lorsqu'elle avait vu le mot dans son casier, elle s'y était rendue sans trop de problèmes.

L'énorme étendue de pelouse entourée par un énorme parcours de course tout autour était visible dès l'extérieur. Et la blonde avait facilement repéré le groupe allongé dans l'herbe. Enfin, pour le moment il y avait juste Addison, Mark et Callie. Le reste était peut être encore en cours ou déjà rentré.

 **Ah Arizona!** S'exclama Addie avec un sourire **. T'as eu mon mot, je vois.** Elle releva ses lunettes de soleil pour la regarder. **Au fait, faudra me passer ton numéro, ton facebook et tout ça pour qu'on puisse te passer les infos... Vu que bon, hier matin c'était un peu la galère pour se trouver.**

 **Ok.** Dit simplement la blonde en venant s'asseoir dans l'herbe proche du couple. Callie semblait être en train de dormir. **Qu'est ce que vous faites la?** Demanda t elle en regardant autour d'elle si les autres n'allaient pas débarquer d'une minute a l'autre.

 **On attends que Teddy ait fini...** Dit simplement la rouquine.

 **Elle est ou?** demanda Arizona.

 **La.** Désigna la rouquine en désignant le groupe de cheerleader au fond du stade. **Enfin, par la... Quelque part dans le groupe.** Dit elle en faisant tourner sa main vers le groupe de fille en vert et jaune.

 **Elle fait du cheerleading?** S'étonna Arizona. **Teddy?** La blonde avait toujours trouvé ce sport un peu niais. Même si les figures réalisées étaient vraiment superbe... La plupart du temps, c'était surtout un groupe de fille qui restaient souvent ensemble et délaissait les autres.

 **Ouais.** Dit Addie blasée. **Elle a toujours fait ça... C'est sa mère qui trouve ça** **_super génial_ ** **, je cite.** Dit Addie en remettant ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

Mark se tourna pour regarder dans la direction d'Arizona, le groupe tentait a présent une chorégraphie compliqué sur de la musique. Une petite bonne femme juste devant hurlait des indications que le groupe pouvait entendre d'ici.

 **Amélia! Bouge a droite sinon Izzie va finir dehors!** La femme gesticula tout en continuant. **Teddy, a droite j'ai dit! Tu connais pas ta droite, Teddy?** Mark ricanait tout en regardant le groupe se faire insulter a présent de tous les noms d'oiseaux possible.

 **C'est la coach?** Demanda la blonde en connaissant la réponse. **Elle est toute petite!** La prof s'était rapproché d'une élève qui faisait pratiquement deux tête de plus qu'elle.

 **Sa taille ne veux rien dire...** sourit Addison. **Tu sais comment on la surnomme ici?** Arizona secoua la tête négativement. **_Le tyran_ ** **.**

 **Hein? Le** **_tyran_ ** **? C'est pas un peu extrême?**

 **Crois moi, tu la connais pas...** Continua la rousse. **C'est tout a fait ce qu'elle est. Un** **_tyran._ **

Arizona haussa les sourcils, cette petite femme terrorisait tant que ça les élèves?

 **Et tu sais de quoi tu parles hein?** Rigola Mark a l'attention d'Addison. Il leva les yeux vers Arizona alors que la rouquine grognait. **Elle faisait partit de l'équipe, avant.**

**Avant?**

**Ouais, avant qu'elle se fasse virer pour...**

**A cause de tes conneries.** Le coupa t elle.

 **Eh c'est pas de ma faute si tu peux pas te passer de mon corps de rêve!** dit il avec un sourire.

 **C'est ça, tais toi plutôt. Ça nous fera des vacances.** Dit Addison en lui frappant le torse. Mark se mit a rire en guise de réponse.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avec pour fond sonore les cris de la coach qui incendiait ses élèves. Arizona fut ravie de ne pas avoir fait ce sport la et se demandait a quoi elle aurait a faire pour demain en fin de journée. Si Addison avait été prise en course, le professeur devait etre sans doute être plus sympathique.

Mark se mit soudainement a arracher l'herbe par terre et a le jeter sur Callie qui se réveilla en sursaut. **Hein?** Dit elle en ouvrant les yeux, légèrement a coté de la plaque. Elle comprit rapidement ce qu'il se passait quand elle vit l'herbe sur son tee shirt. **Arrêtes ça.** Grogna t elle. Mark se mit a rire et continua d'arracher l'herbe. **T'es débile ou quoi?** Lui demanda t elle agacée. Mark lui en jeta a nouveau. **Mais putain! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ça! Addison!** S'indigna Callie. **Dit a ton mec d'arrêter de faire le gamin!**

La rouquine souffla. **Mark, stoppe ça tout de suite.** Dit elle sans bouger ni même ouvrir un œil.

 **Vous êtes pas drôle les filles...** Dit il en faisant la moue.

 **Hey salut!** Lança une voix dans leurs dos. Arizona se retourna pour trouver Derek en tenue de base-ball tout sourire. **Je viens juste de finir...**

 **T'as gagné j'espère?** Demanda Mark.

 **J'ai même fait un homerun!** Sourit il avec fierté. **Je pense qu'on est bon pour le prochain match... Même pas besoin d'entraînement.** Il leva les yeux vers le groupe de cheerleaders. **Elles ont pas fini?**

 **Non,** geignit Addison. **Le tyran leur tiens la jambe pour je ne sais pas quoi.**

La blonde jeta un regard vers le groupe qui formait un demi cercle autour du "tyran" qui leur parlait.

 **A mon avis Owen ara fini avant elles...** compléta Addison. Elle se releva et souffla. **Bon moi j'en ai marre, on va se le boire ce café, ils auront qu'a venir après leur douche...**

* * *

La semaine de cours se passa relativement vite et en fin de semaine Arizona était déjà très liée au groupe. Elle avait 7 périodes avec Addison et 6 avec Teddy, beaucoup moins avec les autres mais elle les retrouvait toujours au self le midi ou durant certains moment de battement.

Si elle s'était facilement liée avec les deux fille, avec Callie c'était différent. La jeune fille semblait totalement dans son élément et parlait avec la blonde sans problèmes. Un peu comme si elles se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Le problème n'était pas la pour Arizona, le problème était qu'elle était impressionnée par la latino. Il y avait quelque chose de différent quand elle était avec Callie. Elle n'arrivait pas encore tout a fait a savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

C'était vendredi, le dernier jour de sa première semaine et elle était en étude avec Callie. Cette dernière tentait de travailler sur un exercice de Math alors qu'Arizona bûchait sur son devoir d'Emily Dickinson.

 **C'est chiant!** râla Callie en jetant son stylo rageusement. **Je comprends rien a ce truc de merde!**

Arizona posa son livre et jeta un coup d'œil a la feuille de Callie totalement raturée. Elle posa son bouquin et s'approcha de celui de sa voisine. **Montres.** Demanda t elle en se penchant pour mieux voir.

 **C'est de la trigo**. Expliqua Callie en décalant son livre.

 **On considère la fonction f définie sur R par f(x)= cos x sin2 x −2 sin ...** Commença la blonde.

 **J'ai déjà mal au crâne...** l'interrompit Callie en soufflant, agacée.

**C'est pourtant simple... C'est quoi ton résultat?**

**4 cos (2 x -1)... Mais c'est pas ça.** Déclara t elle agacée. **Je sais que c'est faux mais je comprends rien.**

 **Déjà y'a forcément du sin a la fin...** Commença Arizona.

 **Sinus? Et ou je le mets?** demanda Callie en jetant un regard sur son livre.

Arizona se lança dans une explication laissant Callie complètement sur le cul, les yeux écarquillés. **Mais t'es vraiment balaise en math!** S'exclama t elle impressionnée.

La blonde se contenta de hausser les épaules. **Je suis en niveau avancé, la trigo, c'est facile pour moi.**

 **Je n'aurais jamais aucuns crédits en math... Je changerais le semestre prochain, mais la ça va être la loose jusqu'en février.** Commença Callie. **Tu faisais du tutorat, c'est ça?** La blonde hocha la tête et la brune enchaîna. **Ça t'ennuierais de m'aider pour les maths? Je veux dire, comme du tutorat enfin non, plutôt chez moi comme le travaille a la maison, quoi. Ça serait plus simple... Et je suis souvent de corvée cuisine le soir...**

 **Heu...** Arizona ne s'attendait pas du tout a ça. **Je ne sais pas... Pourquoi pas? Il faudrait que je vois si c'est possible, le soir je dois rentrer pas trop tard chez moi.**

**Donc si je te demande de passer ce soir, c'est mort?**

**Ouais, le dernier moment c'est même pas la peine,** grimaça Arizona en imaginant son père au téléphone lorsqu'elle lui aurait annoncé ce genre de nouvelles. **Mais la semaine prochaine si tu veux?**

 **Deal!** Dit Callie avec un sourire. **Bon bah j'ai fini!** Continua t elle heureuse en fermant son livre.

 **Mais... T'as même pas corrigé?!** S'exclama Arizona étonnée.

**Je ne vais pas mettre n'importe quoi pour faire plaisir a la prof. Et puis, si j'ai bon, ça va paraître trop suspect...**

Arizona se mit a rire suite a ses explications, elles se firent rapidement reprendre par un surveillant et durent finir le reste de l'heure en silence.


	2. Cours du soir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arizona a fait la découverte d'une bande d'amis et s'est rapidement intégrée. Callie a demandé a la nouvelle de l'aider en math.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai pas de Beta et j'essaye de corriger moi même mais... N'étant pas une pro de l'orthographe, j'imagine qu'il y a quelques fautes. Je m'en excuse d'avance. Les personnages réagiront probablement différemment de la série, j’espère néanmoins qu'ils ne seront pas tout a fait OOC. Étant donné qu'ils sont ados j'ai supposé que leur "haine" envers le groupe de Meredith était plus ou moins justifiée... Et pour être honnête, j'ai beaucoup de mal avec ce personnage.

# Chapitre 2 : Les cours du soir

 

Arizona avait passé un week end plutôt tranquille. Sa nouvelle bande d'amis l'avaient déjà tous ajouté sur Facebook et elle avait pu s'informer encore plus sur les anciennes histoires de chacun. Elle s'était trouvée stupide a jouer les voyeuses sur internet alors qu'elle aurait pu apprendre tout ça de la bouche d'Addison ou même de Teddy, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher... Tout comme le groupe qui avait aussi fait un tour sur ses photos en ligne. La preuve était qu'Addison avait marqué de nombreux commentaires sur certaines de ces anciennes photos. A commencer par celles des soirées de Junior. Elle avait revu remonter sur son fil d'actualité des vieux dossiers, et pas forcément les meilleurs. Elle grimaça en se demandant si c'était une bonne idée d'avoir ajouté la rouquine si rapidement.

Elle avait pu passer les épreuves de courses en milieu de semaine et s'était retrouvée qualifiée pour rentrer dans l'équipe. Addie l'avait félicité en sautillant, ravie. Arizona s'était contenté de sourire, ne sachant pas trop si elle avait prit la bonne décision. Elle faisait probablement partit des bonnes coureuses, sinon elle n'aurait jamais été prise, mais... Elle devait participer a certaines courses contre d'autres équipes, ça faisait partit du contrat. C'était la chose qu'elle aimait le moins, surtout qu'elle avait côtoyé un nombre incalculable de mauvaises joueuses qui lui en voulaient a chaque fois qu'elle ralentissait l'équipe. Elle avait réussit a y échapper certaines fois, l'an passé, grâce a des excuses bidons mais... Pas sûre qu'elle y arrive une seconde fois. Surtout avec Addison dans l'équipe.

La nouvelle semaine s'annonçait meilleure que la précédente. Elle avait rapidement prit le rythme des cours et savait ou se situait la majorité des classes. Première heure, elle était a coté de Callie. Derek l'avait simplement salué en entrant en cours, Owen ne l'avait même pas regardé. Le reste des autres séniors la regardait avec un sourire et certains lui parlait, mais la grosse majorité était encore trop endormie pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. La deuxième heure avait été plus marrante que la première, Callie s'était faite renvoyée de cours pour cause de devoir non fait. La jeune fille avait fait tout un sketch en argumentant et faisant rire la classe, mais le reste de l'heure fut d'un ennui a mourir.

Le cours de théâtre se déroula bien mieux. Arizona se retrouva en pleine improvisation et Lexie, qui était sa partenaire, réussit a s'en sortir un peu mieux que la première fois. La blonde avait décidé de parler a la brune qui semblait être très souvent seule... En effet, la semaine suivante, Ari avait observé que, dans les couloirs, Lexie était souvent mise de coté dans les groupes. Certaines fois elle était seule a table et se contentait de lire un livre pour passer le temps.

Arizona connaissait ce genre de chose, elle l'avait expérimenté une fois en 8 ème grade. L'école était constitué d'une majorité d'élèves du coin et aucuns d'entre eux n'étaient près a accepter les nouveaux. Elle avait passé une grande partie de sa scolarité seule. C’était probablement pour cette raison qu'elle avait voulu rejoindre la brune a la fin du cours, délaissant une Addison légèrement interdite qui s'attendait a aller au self avec elle.

 **Hey!** Dit Arizona avec un sourire.

La brune ne se retourna même pas, continuant de marcher vers le self en serrant ses pochettes contre elle. **Oh salut!** Dit elle en voyant la blonde a ses cotés. Lexie comprenait seulement maintenant que la blonde était en train de lui parler.

 **Tu mange au self ce midi?** demanda gentiment Arizona.

 **Oui, comme tous les midis...** Dit Lexie prudemment. Elle ne voyait pas ou l'autre fille voulait en venir.

 **Tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux?** Continua la blonde sans se départir de son sourire.

 **Heu...** Lexie se retourna pour regarder Addison qui marchait derrière elle. La rouquine semblait légèrement agacée par le comportement d'Arizona. Mais Derek était a ses cotés et tentait de faire la conversation. **Je ne sais pas trop.**

 **Ça peut être sympa!** enchaîna Arizona qui ne se laissait pas démonter. **Et puis tu connais déjà Teddy et Mark qui sont en cours de Biologie humaine... Tu sais, le jeudi après midi.**

La brune semblait hésiter un moment. Puis finalement lui fit un sourire. **Ok!** Répondit elle avec un sourire ravie.

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le self, Addie et Derek juste derrière. La rousse n'avait pas décrocher un mot depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de cours, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être bon signe... Arizona ne s'en formalisa pas et resta aux cotés de Lexie, même une fois attablé avec le groupe.

Callie avait regardé la nouvelle intruse avec un sourcil haussé, Teddy fronçais des sourcils et Addison avait frappé son plateau légèrement plus fort sur la table. Par chance, Lexie se trouvait en bout de table, personne n'était devant elle. Arizona était a ses coté et face a la blonde se trouvait Callie. Lexie ne risquait pas grand chose, se disait Arizona.

 **Heu...** Avança Callie en voyant Addie et son air renfrogné. **Quelqu'un m'explique?** Dit elle en regardant Arizona et Derek, qui se trouvait a l'autre coté de la table.

 **Elle l'a invité.** Grommela Addison en fixant son assiette.

Callie fixa alors Arizona en haussant des sourcils, prête a entendre son explication. **Quoi?** Demanda la blonde sans comprendre le problème.

Lexie sentait tout a fait la tension et se leva. **Je crois que... Je vais y aller.** Elle se dépêcha de récupérer son sac et s'éloigna avec un sourire forcé a Arizona. **Merci quand même!**

Une fois éloignée, Addison fusilla du regard une Arizona totalement déboussolée. **Pourquoi tu lui a dit de venir?** Pesta Addison a son attention.

 **Pourquoi pas? Elle avait l'air toute seule je me suis dit que c'était sympa...** Elle regarda la rouquine et fit une grimace désolée. **Bon, peut être pas alors?** Demanda t elle, peut sûr d'elle a présent.

 **C'est la sœur de Meredith.** Dit platement Addie qui était toujours en colère.

 **Et?** La blonde ne comprenait pas le malaise.

 **Meredith c'est la meilleure amie de Cristina!** S'énerva Addison.

 **Oh...** Commença a comprendre, visiblement tout ce qui touchait cette bande de près ou de loin était a bannir. **Je savais pas, désolée...**

 **Ouais bah la prochaine fois tu m'en parle avant d'incruster quelqu'un. Donc Lexie, tu l'oublies.** Bougonna la rouquine.

Mark déboula et Addison ignora Arizona le reste du déjeuner. La blonde n'arrivait pas a comprendre en quoi c'était un problème, Lexie n'était pas comme sa sœur, ça se voyait... Il devait probablement y avoir quelque chose d'autre. Une fois son repas fini, elle sortit de la salle en premier. Elle n'avait pas envie d'attendre le groupe, l'agacement d'Addie l'avait exaspéré. Elle marcha dans les couloirs en direction de son casier, tout en jetant un coup d'œil a sa montre. Il lui restait encore vingt bonne minutes avant son prochain cours. Elle souffla et rangea enfin ses affaires de la matinée.

 **Mark l'a soûlé tout le week-end...** Dit une voix dans son dos. La blonde sourit, sachant très bien de qui il s'agissait, mais elle ne se retourna pas.

 **Et?** Dit Arizona toujours un peu sur les nerfs. **C'est une raison pour être si désagréable avec les autres?** Elle continua de ranger ses livres et récupéra son manuel de programme informatique 1, qu'elle fourra ensuite dans son sac.

 **Tu comprends pas, Mark l'a soûlé sur** **_Lexie_ ** **.**

Arizona se retourna en fronçant des sourcils. **Mark? Il sait qu'elle existe?**

Callie se mit a rire légèrement. **Il sait que toutes les filles existent, surtout celles qui ont l'air toute jeunes, fraîches et** **_vierges_ ** **...** La latino grimaça en levant les yeux au ciel, réfléchissant. **Ça fait un peu pervers dit comme ça, mais oui...** Elle se mit a lui à faire un sourire en coin en la regardant. **On parle de Mark, là.**

 **Et donc?** Éluda la blonde, voulant en venir au but.

 **Ils sont en club de math le vendredi soir...** Commença la latino.

**Je sais j'y suis aussi, t'as oublié?**

Callie grimaça **. Enfin bref, il s'est retrouvé en binôme avec elle et... Enfin c'est Mark quoi! Il a tout fait pour la draguer et elle, elle l'a carrément repoussé! Tu ne connais pas encore trop Mark, mais je suppose que t'imagines...?**

 **Quand on lui dit non il revient à la charge?** Proposa la blonde en fermant son casier.

**Exact... Et il vire a l'obsessionnel aussi. Plus c'est non, plus il le veut.**

Arizona grimaça, se rendant compte de l'énorme boulette qu'elle avait commise. **Ah... Et donc, il a soûlé Addison avec ça tout le week-end? Pas vraiment discret quand même comme petit ami...**

 **C'est Mark, et si tu veux tout savoir ça a toujours été un peut comme ça. Ils** **_fonctionnent_ ** **comme ça.** Arizona haussa un sourcil, Callie leva les bras dépitée. **Eh! C'est leur couple hein! Ils font bien ce qu'ils veulent de leur vie...**

**Sauf que ça risque d'être problématique si personne ne sait rien. Comment j'aurais pu le deviner?**

**T'as rien vu pendant le cours?**

**C'est des maths, je suis concentrée a autre chose... Contrairement a toi.** Rajouta la blonde en essayant de ne pas sourire.

 **Bref.** Dit Callie, ne voulait pas rentrer dans les détails. **Ils ne vont pas fort en ce moment... Entre Mark qui parle ouvertement de ses envies sexuelle et Addie qui passe son temps a reluquer les mecs. D'ici quelques semaines leur couple sera plus qu'un vague souvenir...**

 **Ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger?** Arizona était perdue, ce genre de choses devenait problématique dans un groupe d'amis en général, non?

 **Ça fait deux fois que ça arrive. J'adore Addie, c'est ma meilleure pote mais leur relation est trop compliquée...** Souffla Callie dépitée. **A la base Addison était avec Derek.** Commença t elle.

Arizona s'était adossée a son casier et écoutait l'histoire de Callie, mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de faire un bruit d'étonnement. **Ouais c'est... Compliqué, comme j'ai dit.** Elle marqua un temps de pause avant d'enchaîner. **Addie et Derek étaient en couple à la fin du secondaire... Ça avait l'air sérieux. Ils sont restés ensemble jusqu'à l'année de la sophmore... Et puis y'a deux ans, Addie a eu la brillante idée de coucher avec Mark et ça a tout fichu par terre.**

 **Quoi?!** S'exclama la blonde. Les élèves dans le couloirs s'étaient retourner pour les regarder, mais Callie les ignora royalement.

 **J'ai eu a peut près la même réaction...** Sourit elle. **Bref, même s'ils étaient bourrés c'était fait.** Elle souffla, agacée. **Et Addie est tombée connement amoureuse de lui. J'peux pas lui en vouloir, ça se contrôle pas mais bon... C'est Mark.**

**Et ça fait deux ans qu'ils sont en couple?**

**Oui et non... Quand ils ont fauté, y'a deux ans... Ils ont mis trois mois avant de tout officialiser. Je te raconte pas la merde que ça a été avec Derek et Mark... Le groupe en a prit un sacré coup et puis ça s'est tassé. Enfin, plus ou moins. Bref, quand ils ont été officiel, ils sont restés la fin d'année ensemble. Au vacances ils ont rompu... Tu te doute qu'avec le summer camp et les vacances, l'éloignement tout ça, bah... Mark a trouvé mieux ailleurs. Addie n'a pas trop supporté.**

Elle marqua une nouvelle pause. **Je l'avais prévenue pourtant. Et j'avais menacé Mark, aussi... Elle en a prit un sacré coup a ce moment la... Mais du coup, ça a été un peut mieux avec Derek l'année de la Junior. On est redevenu le groupe soudé comme un peut maintenant... Jusqu'à ce que Mark et Addie remettent le couvert à Noel et rompre après pour une raison que tout le monde ignore.** Durant tout son discours elle parlait avec ses mains et ne cessait de faire des gestes, mais Arizona restait tout a fait concentré sur son monologue. **Bref, ils se sont rabibochés avant la fin des vacances et la... Bah, voila le résultat.**

 **Ok, je crois que je comprends un peu mieux maintenant...** dit lentement la blonde qui assimilait tout ce discours.

 **Et perso, je pense qu'ils n'auraient pas du remettre le couvert l'an dernier.** **Mais Addie croit encore au prince charmant. Alors bon avec Mark, elle est franchement a coté de la plaque.** Callie était adossée aux casier, Arizona était a présent de coté totalement a l'écoute de la latino. **Mais c'est ma meilleure amie, alors... Je serais la quoi qu'il arrive.** Se contenta de dire la latino un peu désabusée.

**Y'a d'autres choses comme ça que je devrais savoir ou pas?**

**Y'a le chapitre Owen et Teddy aussi...** Commença Callie. **Mais il est beaucoup plus simple. Ils étaient en couple au début des Juniors et en fin d'année Cristina a foutu la merde en allumant Owen sous les yeux de Teddy a une fête de fin d'année.** Callie grimaça. **Tu t'imagines bien qu'elle ne s'est pas laissée faire et bon... Ca n'a pas trop bouger depuis la rentrée.** Elle marqua une courte pause, Arizona semblait avoir fini alors elles se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la classe d'Arizona. **Owen ne capte pas pourquoi Teddy joue les jalouses... Sous prétexte qu'il l'aime et que peut importe la fille qui viendrait le draguer il ne succomberait pas. La crise de Ted, il l'a en travers de la gorge parce que** **_soit disant_ ** **ça prouve qu'elle n'a aucunes confiances.** La latino haussa les épaules. **C'est franchement puéril.**

 **Et toi?** Demanda Arizona avec un sourire amusé.

 **Moi? T'as vu de quoi je suis entourée?! Tu déconnes ou quoi, les histoires d'amours je les fuis!** Scanda t elle horrifiée sous les rires d'Arizona

* * *

Callie jeta son manteau par terre et ses affaires d'art puis grimpa quatre a quatre les escaliers. **Viens dépêches toi!** dit elle a l'attention d'Arizona qui fermait seulement la porte.

La blonde regarda les affaires éparpillées et décida de montrer avec son manteau et son sac. Elle grimpa rapidement le grand escalier pour se retrouver a l'étage supérieur ou Callie avait disparue. **Heu... Callie?** Demanda la blonde perdue.

 **Je suis la!** cria une voix par une des portes ouvertes. Arizona s'avança prudemment dans le couloir et se pencha devant chacune des portes ouverte pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Une chambre, puis une salle de bain et enfin la chambre de Callie. De nombreuses photos étaient affichés sur la porte. Des posters aussi et pas mal de _"_ _**DO NOT ENTER"** _ ainsi qu'un vieil homme barbu les bras levés scandant un _**"SHALL NOT PASS!"** _ qui fit sourire Arizona.

**T'aimes le seigneur des anneaux?**

**"Un soleil rouge se lève, beaucoup de sang a dû couler cette nuit."** Récita Callie avec une voix faussement sombre. **"Vous êtes en retard !"** continua t elle. **"Un magicien n'est jamais en retard, ni en avance d'ailleurs Frodon Sacquet. Il arrive précisément à l'heure prévue."** Callie s'était retournée pour faire face a la blonde toujours sur le pas de la porte. Elle continuait de réciter des passages du film ou du livre, Arizona ne savait pas très bien. **"Une mort certaine? De faibles chances de survie? Et bien qu'attendons-nous!?"**

 **Ok-ok je crois que j'ai compris.** Sourit la blonde.

 **Je suis méga fan de la saga, j'ai lu les bouquins aussi et j'ai vu tous les films...** Callie se retourna alors face a son écran. **Regardes moi ça!** S'exclama t elle avec un sourire. **J'hallucine elle a toujours pas été supprimée!** Dit elle ravie.

Arizona s'avança vers l'écran et fronça des sourcils. Elle avait déjà vu la jeune fille dans les couloirs, si elle ne se trompait pas il devait s'agir d'Izzie Stevens. **Et alors?** Dit elle en fixant toujours l'image.

 **Non mais tu déconnes ou quoi? Bailey peut la virer pour ça!** Dit joyeusement Callie.

**Bailey? La virer de quoi? De l'école?**

Callie souffla. **Non! Des cheerleader! Si jamais elle tombe sur cette photo Izzie est morte! Ça va pourrir la réputation de ces pimbêches...**

La blonde haussa un sourcil et continuait de regarder l'écran. La fameuse Isobel posait a moitié nue devant l'objectif qu'elle regardait avec un air faussement concentré. La blonde n'avait aucune idée de comment ce genre de photo avait pu circuler ni quel genre de personne avait pu faire fuiter ce dossier, mais elle se sentait mal pour la jeune fille. **Et alors?** demanda de nouveau la blonde sur le même ton.

 **Bah c'est marrant, c'est tout!** Dit la latino avec un sourire.

 **Je vois pas ce qui est drôle la dedans...** Arizona s'éloigna de l'écran et posa enfin son sac. **J'aimerais pas être a sa place, ça doit être horrible.**

 **T'es pas drôle... Et puis tu peux pas trop comprendre c'est vrai...** Soupira Callie en fermant la fenêtre. **Depuis qu'** **_elles_ ** **sont arrivée,** Arizona savait que son amie parlait du fameux groupe de filles qui traînait avec Meredith, **elles nous ont pourri la vie!**

 **Calliope!** Hurla une voix dans le hall.

 **_Calliope_ ** **?** S'étonna Arizona.

 **Calliope Iphegenia Torres si no estás aquí en treinta segundo te juro que vas a oírme!** continua de hurler la voix.

Callie écarquilla les yeux tout en fixant Arizona, puis elle se leva d'un bond vers la sortie en lâchant un **Joder** , qu'Arizona supposa être un gros mot. La blonde suivit Callie de loin et la regarda descendre les escaliers prestement.

 **Qu'est ce que j'ai dit avec tes affaires?** Dit une voix colérique. **Dios mios! Tu as 17 ans et tu n'es même pas capable de ranger ça dans un placard?!**

La blonde s'avança prudemment vers le haut des escaliers pour apercevoir un couple face au bordel que Callie avait mit devant l'entrée. Arizona supposa que les deux adultes étaient les parents de son amie. D'ailleurs, la mère leva rapidement les yeux vers elle. **Bonjour?** Demanda la femme en fronçant des sourcils.

 **C'est Arizona, c'est pour les maths...** Dit Callie tout en se dépêchant de récupérer ses affaires éparpillés. **Tu sais! Je t'en avais parlé!**

 **Elle a une langue, elle peut très bien nous expliquer ça elle même. Ranges!** Dit son père d'une voix dure.

 **Heu... Bonjour...** Dit timidement Arizona complètement impressionnée par la prestance du père Torres.

 **C'est vous la nouvelle du 12 grade c'est ça?** Dit sa mère d'une voix plus douce.

La blonde hocha vigoureusement la tête. Elle avait beaucoup de mal avec l'autorité de façon générale. Très souvent elle fondait en larme, sentant le trop pleins d'émotion la submerger. Pas sûre qu'elle réussisse a rester de marbre face a deux adultes aussi imposant.

 **Et vous êtes en math avancé?** Demanda la mère avec un sourire. La blonde hocha de nouveau la tête. Heureusement que madame Torres s'était radoucie, ça l'aidait un peu plus a prendre sur elle. **Je suis Lucia et voici Carlos... Désolée pour ce genre d'accueil, mais j'imagine que vous devez connaître un peu ça.**

La blonde fit un faible sourire. **Mon père est dans les marines.** Dit elle d'une voix légèrement nouée.

 **Ah!** Fit le père avec un sourire. **Tu vois, tu devrais prendre exemple! Je suis sûre que ton amie sait ranger ses affaires, elle!**

Callie souffla et rangea le reste de ses affaires dans la penderie a coté de la porte d'entrée. **Ouais ouais. Bon, on doit bosser donc...** Elle réajusta son sac et monta de nouveau les escaliers quatre à quatre. Une fois qu'elle furent dans la chambre de la latino, la brune se mit a souffler. **Désolée pour ça,** dit elle en grimaçant. **Mon père est assez strict avec le rangement.**

 **T'inquiètes, le mien aussi.** Sourit Arizona.

 **T'as un père dans les marines hein?** Dit Callie en haussant un sourcil. **Ça doit être la vraie galère non? Genre lever à l'aube, faire son lit au carré...**

La blonde se mit a rire. **Et sinon, ça va les clichés?**

**Bah quoi? Ose me dire que t'as pas droit a quelque chose dans ce goût la...**

**En dehors des repas prit a heure fixe ça va, j'ai pas trop a me plaindre...**

**Ça craint quand même... J'ai déjà du mal avec mon père, mais alors le tien...** Elle grimaça. **Je suis sure que vous avez un planning pour sortir les poubelles chez vous, ou ce genre de truc.** Arizona se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas sourire. **Ah! Tu vois!**

 **Bon... On était pas censées se mettre au travail...** **_Calliope_ ** **?**

La brune fit la moue. **Ouais et toi t'étais pas censée savoir ça...**

* * *

A la fin du mois, Addison avait déjà organisé une énorme fête chez elle. Arizona s'étonna de trouver des Juniors et même des Freshman devant la maison. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle fut stupéfaite de voir cette énorme maison remplie de monde. Un peu comme si l'école entière avait débarqué chez la rouquine. La blonde se fraya un chemin pour essayer de trouver une tête connue. Elle avait la permission de minuit, même si le lendemain il n'y avait pas école. Elle était censée aider a trier les vêtements le matin suivant pour une association caritative à neuf heures tapante. Autant dire qu'elle avait interdiction d'y échapper selon son père.

Elle aperçu Teddy en premier et se dirigea vers elle avec un sourire. **Teddy!** Cria t elle une fois qu'elle se rapprochait. La musique, le bruit des conversations faisait qu'ils couvraient sa voix. Arizona du s'approcher d'avantage pour que Teddy se rende compte de sa présence.

 **Ari!** Dit une Teddy avec un sourire déformé par l'alcool. Arizona fronça légèrement des sourcils, pourtant elle n'était pas si en retard... Teddy avait déjà bu _autant_ d'alcool? **Je suis trop contente que tu sois la!** Continua l'autre en venant lui faire un câlin.

 **Qu'est ce qu'elle a?** Articula Arizona sans dire un son a Denny qui était avec elles.

Il haussa des épaules puis lui désigna quelqu'un derrière elle. Arizona tenta tant bien que mal de s'éloigner de Teddy, qui s'appuyait complètement sur elle, pour se retourner. Elle mit du temps avant de comprendre. Owen et Cristina étaient au bout de la pièce, cote a cote. Visiblement ils étaient en train de discuter et de bien rigoler. La blonde se tourna vers les deux autre. Et tandis que Teddy termina d'une traite la fin de son verre, Denny récupérait le sien.

 **Je te la laisse.** Dit il d'une voix lasse. **Ça fait dix minutes qu'elle se lamente et franchement...** Il secoua la tête et s'éloigna.

 **Bon. Je pense que c'est fini pour toi.** Dit Arizona en arrachant le nouveau verre que Teddy venait de récupérer.

 **Eh! Non!** S'exclama Teddy avec une moue. **Mais c'est pas juste!** bouda t elle.

 **C'est pas en buvant ça, que ça va changer quelque chose.** Continua Arizona qui cherchait un endroit ou poser le verre assez loin de Teddy.

 **Même pas drôle...** souffla Ted.

 **Assied toi la, je vais te chercher quelque chose...** Dit Arizona en accompagnant l'autre blonde vers le canapé le plus proche. **Tu m'attends la hein? Je reviens!** La blonde regarda une dernière fois Teddy qui semblait complètement ailleurs. _Bon. De toute façon elle ne pourrait pas aller bien loin_ pensa Arizona. Elle se dépêcha de trouver la cuisine pour trouver un verre d'eau ou même un peu de café. Elle n'était pas très douée pour les remèdes anti gueule de bois. A vrai dire elle ne l'avait pas souvent été a ce point. Elle n'avait pas intérêt, de toute façon. Son père la punirait jusqu'à ses trente ans si jamais elle conduisait ivre.

Deux jeunes sortirent de la fameuse cuisine, pressés, Arizona fronça les sourcils. Ici la musique était moins forte et l'on pouvait entendre un peu mieux les autres parler. Enfin, la c'était plutôt des hurlements qu'autre chose et Arizona avait rapidement compris qui était en train de hurler.

 **Six mois Mark! T'as tenu six** **_putains_ ** **de MOIS!**

La blonde s'avança vers l'entrée, n'osant pas trop les interrompre. Fallait il intervenir ou prévenir quelqu'un? Et qui? Elle n'avait pas vu Callie et n'avait pas encore croisé Derek.

 **Tu crois que ça me fais marrer d'inviter ces pétasses chez moi?** Continua de hurler Addison. **Et toi? Qu'est ce que tu fais** **_toi?_ ** **! Tu t'amuses a rouler des pelles a tout vas pour t'amuser?!**

 **Addie...** Souffla Mark.

 **Non non, j'en ai marre Mark... Cette fête c'était la goutte d'eau. Casses toi. J'veux plus te voir!** hurla la rouquine.

La blonde était pétrifiée, ne sachant toujours pas quelle attitude adopter. Mark sortit en trombe et passa devant elle sans la voir, il semblait aussi énervé qu'Addison. Le silence retomba dans la pièce et Arizona décida de bouger. Elle entra prudemment dans la cuisine, ayant peur de se prendre un projectile ou quelque chose... Après tout, la rouquine pourrait penser que Mark revenait a la charge, c'était son genre.

Mais, au lieu de ça, elle trouva la rousse appuyé sur le plan de travail, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. La blonde s'avança vers Addie qui releva les yeux vers elle. Son regard ne devait pas tromper qui que ce soit, la rouquine vint rapidement s'écrouler en larmes dans les bras d'Arizona. _Bon._ Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle pensait trouver a cette fête... Entre Teddy complètement ivre et Addison en larmes.

Elle regarda autour d'elles, tout le monde avait fuit a cause des bruits pas sûr que quelqu'un débarque maintenant. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve Callie, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Addie seule comme ça.

 **Tu veux... Heu...** Commença la blonde.

 **Je veux...** Commença la rousse en sanglotant. **Je veux qu'il arrête d'être lui.** Dit elle entrecoupé de sanglots, elle s'écarta de la blonde et commença a pester. **Je le déteste, c'est un connard de merde! Je le haï!** cria t elle en haussant le ton en direction de la porte ou Mark avait filé. **Cet enfoiré mérité qu'il crève! Qu'il souffre qu'il... Ait mal, comme j'ai mal.** Elle éclata en sanglot a nouveau en se jetant dans les bras de la blonde légèrement abasourdie.

Certes, elle était tout a fait intégrée au groupe, mais Addison n'était pas du genre a parler de choses si intime avec elle. Enfin, pas encore... Et puis il y avait Callie. Addison parlait de tout avec Callie et la latino la connaissait si bien qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de mots entre elles. Alors qu'Arizona, qui était elle pour réconforter Addison?

Elle entendit quelqu'un rentrer et se retourna légèrement, gênée par Addison qui s'agrippait a elle. La blonde vit Callie débouler, une inquiétude peinte sur le visage. La latino fut plus soulagée en voyant la blonde qui la regardait avec désolation. **Super,** souffla la latino. **T'es la.** Dit elle avec un petit sourire. **C'est bon je m'en charge.** Dit elle en récupérant Addison qui se laissant faire. Callie entraîna son amie hors de la pièce, laissant Arizona plantée la.

La blonde mit quelques minutes avant de réagir a nouveau. C'était une fête et tout allait de travers... Pas sûre qu'elle y reste jusqu'à minuit, finalement. Elle fouilla dans les placards a la recherche d'un verre et le remplir d'eau. Puis, elle se rendit dans le salon vers le canapé ou elle avait laissé Teddy quelques minutes plus tôt. Bien entendu la blonde n'était plus la. Arizona souffla et chercha du regard la tête de Teddy. Rien a faire... Elle décida de faire le tour des pièces du bas. Toujours rien. Soupirant, elle décida de monter pour la chercher en haut. Après tout, de nombreux étudiant se baladaient dans les escaliers il y avait une possibilité qu'elle se soit fait entraîner en haut pour se reposer... Ou peut être que... ?

Arizona accéléra le pas, espérant qu'un étudiant n'ait pas profité de la situation. Elle ralentit le pas en entendant la voix de Teddy et un attroupement devant une porte ouverte. La blonde s'excusa pour venir aider son amie... Elle tenta d'éloigner le groupe d'élèves qui regardait la scène avec amusement.

Teddy était la tête au dessus de la cuvette de toilettes et juste devant la porte un étudiant se nettoyait le tee shirt plein de vomi en pestant. **Cassez vous!** Râla Arizona en voyant que personne ne bougeait. **Mais, aller! Dégagez!**

Finalement, après beaucoup d'effort il ne resta plus que le type au tee shirt sali et Teddy, toujours la tête au dessus des toilettes. **C'était mon porte bonheur, putain!** pesta le jeune en essayant de limiter les dégâts.

 **Si t'essayes de draguer uniquement les filles bourrée, je suis étonnée qu'il ait tenu si longtemps.** maugréa Arizona entre ses dents. Elle aidait Teddy comme elle pu en lui tenant les cheveux.

 **Qu'est ce que t'insinue?** Dit le garçon en la regardant avec des yeux noirs.

 **T'as vu son état, ou quoi?** S'agaça Arizona. **Y'a pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre ce qui allait se passer la,** dit elle en désignant l'endroit.

 **Quoi t'es sa mère?** Railla le garçon. **Elle fait bien ce qu'elle veut de toute façon. Et puis, elle était consentante!** Ajouta t il.

Arizona lâcha les cheveux de Teddy et regarda le garçon avec le regard dur. **Tu te fous de ma gueule?** S'agaça t elle en s'avançant l'air menaçant. **Les mecs comme toi ne devrait même pas exister!**

 **Qu'est ce que tu dis?!** Répondit l'autre sur le même ton.

 **Que t'es qu'un putain de profiteur, et que t'as même pas de couilles pour te faire des filles sans qu'elles n'ait moins de 5 grammes d'alcool dans le sang!** s'énerva Arizona.

 **Vas te faire foutre!** cracha l'autre alors qu'Arizona était a sa hauteur. **Tu veux que je te montre ce qu'est un vrai mec?**

La blonde se mit a lui rire au nez et le garçon l'attrapa alors par le bras, violemment. **LÂCHES MOI!** Hurla Arizona qui commençait a paniquer légèrement en voyant que la situation dégénérait. Le garçon la fixait avec un sourire mauvais et la blonde tenta de l'éloigner en le ruant de coups. Le garçon la frappa alors dans le visage la faisant reculer de deux pas. **Voila ce que...** Commença t il avant de se faire couper.

 **Éloignes toi d'elle, espèces de connard!** Rugit une voix masculine derrière eux. Le garçon se tourna et fixa l'autre avec un air mauvais, puis il partit non sans un regard meurtrier a Arizona.

 **Ça va?** demanda Mark en s'approchant d'elle. La blonde hocha la tête et aperçu Callie juste derrière qui les fixaient.

 **Je crois que Teddy devrait se reposer.** Dit Arizona en désignant Ted qui s'accrochait toujours aux toilettes, l'air tout a fait mal à présent. **On doit lui appeler un taxi ou quelque chose?** Continua Arizona, espérant ne pas avoir d'autres questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle était encore légèrement tremblante de colère et de peur... Il fallait qu'elle pense a autre chose.

 **Je m'en occupe.** Dit Mark alors que Callie s'était invitée a ses cotés. Il avait regardé la latino et elle avait acquiescé.

 **Viens.** Dit simplement Callie a l'attention d'Arizona.

* * *

Elles étaient assises dehors près de la piscine d'Addison. La latino lui avait expliqué que la rouquine s'était roulée en boule dans son lit et qu'elle avait fini par s'endormir. Depuis, le silence régnait. De la ou elles se trouvaient, elles pouvaient voir la fête battre son plein et de nombreux étudiants continuaient leur vies sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il se passait dans le fond du jardin.

 **Ils ont rompu pour de bon alors?** demanda finalement Arizona.

 **Je pense que c'est la bonne... Enfin j'espère.** Dit elle après un long silence.

La latino se mit a souffler au bout d'un moment. **Ça me tue de voir tout ce qu'elle a enduré pour Mark. C'est pour ça que je suis toujours désagréable avec lui... Enfin je suppose que t'avais remarqué.** Dit Callie avec un sourire en se tournant vers la blonde. Celle ci fit un sourire en coin. **Je l'aime bien en dehors de ça, il est marrant et tout... Mais quand il est sortit avec Addie je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée.** Elle marqua une nouvelle pause. **Comme j'ai dit, ça a fait pas mal de dégâts avec le groupe. J'adore ce mec, mais il a un véritable problème avec les filles... A croire qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre que les collectionner...** Elle pouffa légèrement. **Et ce petit merdeux,** dit elle avec humour. **A même réussit a se faire Teddy et moi aussi, au passage.**

 **Hein?** S'exclama Arizona ahurie.

**Ouais... Mais c'était purement sexuel, contrairement a Addie... Quoi que, je pense que leur couple était justement basé sur ça. C'est pour ça que ça n'a pas tenu... Mais c'est dommage, parce qu'ils auraient pu former un beau couple si Mark... N'avait pas été Mark.**

**Un peu compliqué alors...** Rit légèrement Arizona.

 **Oh mais il n'était pas tout seul non plus,** continua Callie. **Addie avait aussi sa part de responsabilité. Elle aurait du savoir qu'avec un mec comme ça c'était pas la peine de vouloir tenir sur la durée... Et même si elle a voulu se la jouer cool en faisant les filles ouvertes et compréhensive, dès la première galère elle aurait du le lourder...** Callie secoua la tête. **J'aurais pas pu supporter un quart de ce qu'il lui a fait...** Souffla t elle. **Je pense que cette rupture a du bon quand même... Oui bon,** expliqua t elle en voyant le regard de la blonde sur elle, **"** **_du bon_ ** **"dans le sens ou ils vont arrêter de s'intoxiquer et passer a autre chose.**

 **Et le groupe?** Demanda Arizona. **Je suppose qu'on va devoir choisir son camps ou quelque chose comme ça?**

Callie haussa des épaules. **Peut être, mais mon camps est déjà choisit.**

Arizona souffla. **Et Teddy, ça m'a fait mal de la voir comme ça.** Dit elle concernée.

 **Tu vas essayer tous les sujets pour éviter d'en parler hein?** Dit Callie en la fixant, d'un air tout a fait sérieux.

 **Je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il y. a à dire de toute façon.** Éluda la blonde en haussant des épaules.

**T'étais a deux doigts de te faire un mec parce que... Quoi, en fait?**

**Parce qu'il allait profiter d'une fille totalement ivre!** Dit Arizona agacée. **Je supporte pas ce genre de mecs...**

 **Et donc?** Dit Callie en haussant un sourcil. **Tu t'amuses a les frapper pour essayer de les changer?**

Arizona inspira et expira un grand coup. **Si seulement c'était possible...**

 **Arizona...** Dit Callie en posant sa main sur l'avant bras de son amie. **Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça... J'imagine qu'il y a une raison?**

La blonde ferma les yeux, ce n'était pas une partie la plus heureuse de son histoire. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais raconté a personne en dehors de sa famille. Ça avait été une sacré histoire et elle n'avait plus envie de penser a ça a présent. Tout appartenait au passé.

 **Ça a faillit m'arriver aussi.** Commença t elle. Elle ne voulait pas voir le regard triste de Callie. Ça n'allait pas l'aider a continuer si elle la voyait avec ses yeux remplit de pitié. **C'était ma première fête, j'étais en Freshman...**

 **Mon Dieu...** Ne pu s'empêcher de murmurer Callie.

 **Je n'avais jamais touché d'alcool de près ou de loin avant... Mes copines étaient déjà bien alcoolisée et... Elles se marraient alors que moi je me contentais d'être la, complètement a coté de la plaque.** Arizona regardait fixement devant elle, essayant de ne pas tourner son regard vers Callie, bien qu'elle en avait envie. **J'ai bu un verre... puis deux... Puis j'ai arrêter de compter ensuite. C'était...** Elle souffla. **C'était le même genre de fête avec des Séniors et des Sophmore... Bref, tous les niveaux du lycée. La famille était réputée et comme c'était la dernière année de leur fils...**

 **Bref.** Se stoppa Arizona. **Je ne me souvient pas de grand chose, sauf peut être d'avoir eu peur. Énormément. Il avait réussit son coup, parce que j'étais totalement ailleurs, parce que j'aurais dit oui pour n'importe quoi... Mais une fois qu'on s'est éloignés... J'ai su qu'il m'avait menti et qu'il fallait que je m'enfuis. Je n'ai pas pu, il était beaucoup plus lucide que moi.**

Arizona avait du mal a sortir ces mots, c'était une ancienne histoire qui ne l'avait jamais quitté et qu'elle avait toujours rangé quelque part a l'arrière de son cerveau. la blonde pensait qu'avec le temps c'était oublié mais tout lui revenait si facilement qu'elle en eu les larmes aux yeux. Callie s'était rapprochée pour l'étreindre de son bras. Sans la forcer a faire un câlin non plus.

 **Si un de mes camarades de classe n'était pas arrivé...** Commença t elle. Elle ne pu continuer, les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Callie se mit alors a la prendre complètement dans ses bras et la blonde ne se fit pas prier pour lui rendre son étreinte.

 **Je suis désolée...** Murmura la latino.

Ses pleurs finirent par s'estomper au fur et a mesure et Arizona s'éloigna de Callie et s'essuyant les yeux. Elle grimaça en sentant sa pommette gonflée lui faire mal. Ce petit con ne l'avait pas loupé! La grimace de la blonde fit froncé les sourcils de la latino. **Montres.** Dit elle en se penchant pour mieux regarder le visage de son amie. **Il t'a pas loupé cet enfoiré...** Grommela t elle, **viens on va mettre de la glace.** Callie se leva et tendit la main vers Arizona.

Mais cette dernière se contenta de tourner légèrement le poignet de son amie pour mieux regarder l'heure sur sa montre. Minuit trente. **MERDE!** S'exclama t elle en se levant d'un bond. **Je dois... Il faut que je rentre!** S'écria la blonde en s'enfuyant comme si un monstre était a ses trousses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai pas traduit la phrase en espagnol, je pense qu'elle est assez compréhensible... Et je ne connais pas du tout le seigneur des anneaux donc je suis allée trouver tout ça sur Google (google is my friend...). J'imaginais bien Callie assez fan de ce genre de truc, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi... Oh, et la réaction d'Arizona envers l'autorité m'a toujours fait rire. J’espère que j'en ai pas trop abusé.


	3. Punitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addison et Mark ont rompu a la fête. De son coté, Arizona s'ouvre de plus en plus à Callie.

# Chapitre 3 Punitions

 

Arizona avait démarré en trombe, heureuse de n'avoir touché qu'a un seul verre d'alcool depuis qu'elle était a cette fête. Elle était très lucide et avait encore de très bon réflexes. Une fois devant chez elle elle grimaça en voyant les lumières du salon allumés. Elle jeta un coup d'œil a l'horloge sur le tableau de bord... Presque une heure du matin. Elle allait se faire tuer, pensa t elle en soupirant.

Elle se gara rapidement et marcha prestement vers la maison. Une fois la porte ouverte elle sentit tout de suite la tension dans la pièce. Fermant les yeux et pinçant les lèvres, elle s'apprétait a entendre la sentence. Avec le colonel Daniel Robbins on ne discutait pas les ordres, on les mettaient en pratique. Dépitée, la blonde ferma la porte et se dirigea vers le salon.

**J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de ce retard.** Dit son père d'une voix forte.

Arizona était tête baissée, sachant très bien comment finissait ce genre d'entretien. **Je... Je n'ai pas vu l'heure.** Expliqua t elle d'une voix nouée. **Désolée.** Murmura t elle.

**Quand on ne respecte pas les règles on les assumes, jeunes fille.** Gronda son père.  **Et regardes moi quand je te parle!** Arizona respira un grand coup, levant le regard vers son père. Ce dernier fronça des sourcils, il s'était approché d'elle et n'avait pas pu passer a coté de la rougeur de sa joue.  **Arizona Robbins, est ce que tu t'es battue?!** S'exclama t il abasourdi.

**Oui enfin non... Je...** Commença t elle en essayant tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes.

**Est ce que c'est comme ça que je t'ai élevé?** **Ne pas respecter les règles de la maison et être violente?** Dit son père d'une voix forte en fronçant les sourcils, mécontent.

**Non.** Dit Arizona d'une petite voix.

Son père ne semblait plus se formaliser de ses larmes ni même des sanglots qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de refréner.  **Alors tu ne verras aucuns inconvénients a être punie...** Dit il en croisant les bras. La blonde baissa le regard en reniflant, puis en essuya son nez sur sa manche. Elle secoua sa tête en guise de réponse.  **Regardes moi!** Tempêta son père. Elle releva les yeux ruisselant de larmes a présent. **Est ce que tu as comprit?** Répéta t il.

**Oui.** Murmura t elle en reniflant a nouveau.

**Bien. File dans ta chambre. Demain je veux te voir en forme pour l'association des vétérans.**

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et monta rapidement les escaliers pour aller rejoindre sa chambre et pleurer a chaudes larmes. La blonde savait qu'elle aurait pu lui dire la vérité, qu'elle aurait du lui expliquer qu'elle ne s'était pas battue comme il l'entendait. Mais cela voulait aussi dire que son père allait être au courant. Que Teddy y serait impliquée et que tout le monde la regarderait comme il l'avait fait dans son ancien établissement. Arizona savait a quel point elle en avait souffert, mais elle avait eu la chance de déménager... Ce n'était pas le cas de son amie, alors elle préférait ne rien dire du tout. Et lui éviter des problèmes, puis qu'après tout il n'y avait eu que Mark et Callie dans les couloirs, donc en dehors du moment gênant dans les toilettes, personnes ne saurait quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Le mois d'octobre était passé a une vitesse hallucinante. Enfin sauf pendant les vacances ou Arizona avait compter les heures... Elle était punie pour le mois et n'avait pas pu se rendre a la fête Halloween chez Mark ni même a aucun évènement de que l'école avait organisé. Mais lorsque Novembre arriva, elle pu enfin participer a quelques soirées qu'organisait le groupe.

La séparation de Mark et d'Addison avait été moins compliqué que l'avait cru Arizona. Mark n'avait plus mangé avec eux le midi durant les deux première semaines. Ensuite, Addison avait fini par avoir un nouveau mec dans le collimateur et avait pardonné a Mark. Enfin, c'était pour le groupe surtout. Il était revenu parmi eux mais se faisait constamment chambrer par Callie et Addison a présent. Le garçon ne semblait pas être trop dérangé et se laissait faire sans problèmes. Derek finissait même par prendre sa défense et généralement les taquineries cessaient d'elles même.

Du coté de Teddy, les rumeurs étaient allées bon train malheureusement pour elle. La blonde avait souffert de moqueries concernant son attitude a la soirée, mais ça avait eu pour effet de faire revenir Owen. Arizona avait pu voir le couple inter agir et s'était dit qu'ils étaient clairement fait pour être ensemble.

Arizona se rendit chez Addison, la tête pleins de souvenirs en voyant la grande entrée de la maison. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici il y avait beaucoup plus de monde et elle avait a peine vu l'intérieur. Elle avait passé son temps a chercher des gens et a... Eh bien, se prendre la tête avec un type.

Elle sonna et fut reçu par Derek.  **Salut!** Dit le garçon avec un sourire. **Rentres, ils sont tous dans la cuisine. Addison a voulu refaire une sorte d'** **_Extrême chef_ ** **... On est en train d'installer, la.**

**Extrême chef?** Demanda Arizona qui ne connaissait pas trop ce genre de programme.

**Tu sais l'émission de cuisine... Tu connais?**

**Pas trop mon truc,** grimaça la blonde en accrochant son manteau dans l'entrée.

**Tu verras...** Dit Derek avec un sourire.

Ils s'avancèrent vers la cuisine. Addison avait préparé 2 places avec des planches a découper et des saladiers. Devant eux un une montage d'ingrédients.  **Wow!** S'exclama Arizona.

**Salut Ari!** Dit la rouquine tout sourire.

**Salut!** Dit Owen au même moment.

**Vous êtes sérieux?** Dit Arizona en haussant les sourcils.  **On va pas manger tout ça? D'ailleurs... C'est quoi tout ces trucs?**

**Wazabi.** Lu Derek sur l'une des boites.

**Hein?!** S'exclama Arizona.  **C'est du délire! Qui va manger ça?**

**Nous...** Dit simplement Addison avec un sourire.

**Non!** Dit la blonde, sûre d'elle.

**Bah, pas le choix, c'est le jeux.** Compléta la rouquine.

**Quoi?! Non! Hors de question que je bouffe ce machin immonde!** scanda Arizona.  **Tu veux me tuer ou quoi?**

**Qui va mourir?** Dit Callie en rentrant dans la cuisine.

**Jamais tu frappes aux portes toi?** Dit Owen en haussant un sourcil.

**Bah!** La latino haussa les épaules.  **C'est presque comme ma deuxième maison ici... Ça compte pas!** Elle sauta pour s'asseoir sur l'îlot central, a coté de la montagne de nourriture. Elle récupéra l'ingrédient qu'avait posé Derek et sourit.  **Ah ouais, on a changé de level la!** dit elle en le reposant.  **C'est quoi les équipes?**

**Je sais pas, on va le faire a la pioche.** Dit la rousse avec un sourire.  **Voila!** Elle leva les mains en l'air, l'air ravi. **J'ai fini!**

**Il manque qui?** Demanda Derek.

**Teddy, mais elle ne peut pas venir, un truc avec les cheerleader je crois. Mark, comme d'hab... Owen, mais il va pas tarder a mon avis, et... Ta sœur vient ou pas?**

**Non finalement elle ne peut pas.** dit Derek en croquant dans une pomme.

**Eh!** S'exclama Addie,  **c'était pour le concours ça, donc tu touches pas!** Derek leva les mains en signe de rémission et posa la pomme a moitié croquée sur le plan de travail.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes tout le monde était déjà la et la rouquine avait fait piocher les deux chef d'équipe : Mark et Owen.

**Addison!** Dit Owen, la rouquine vint lui taper dans la main pour venir s'installer ensuite a ses cotés.

**Arizona!** Scanda Mark avec un sourire.

**Derek.** sourit Owen. Le garçon se plaça aux cotés d'Addison, les mains dans les poches.

**Vous êtes sérieux?!** Râla Mark.  **Je vais être entourée de nanas pour ce coup la?**

**Dit un seul mot Mark, et tu fini sans tes précieuses...** Gronda faussement Callie qui vint se poster à ses cotés.

**Ok c'est bon...** dit il dépité.

Le jeu démarra, Mark devait faire goûter son plat a Arizona qui devait ensuite faire goûter a Callie. Le but était de mélanger 3 ingrédients et d'en faire un plat. Le second devait juste deviner ce qu'il y avait dedans.

**Ahhh!** Dit la blonde et grimaçant de dégoût.  **Mais c'est immonde!**

**Désolé, cet ingrédient ne fait pas partit de mon plat,** ricana Mark.

Arizona tenta de deviner ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche non sans de nombreuses grimaces de dégoût.  **Du beurre de cacahuète?** Tenta elle.

**Oui, mais encore?**

**Rah non, j'peux pas!** Râla la blonde en crachant le reste dans une serviette qu'elle récupéra sur le coin du plan de travail. **Tu sais quoi, je veux même pas savoir c'est trop dégueu...**

**Oh allez! T'étais bien partie!** Dit le garçon avec un sourire en coin.

**Non.** Dit fermement la blonde. **T'es dans mon équipe, pas contre moi!** S'exclama t elle. **T'aurais pu me faire manger des trucs bons qui allaient ensemble, je sais pas moi!**

**Tant pis, Owen a toi!** Dit Addison, prête a manger la bouchée que lui servait le rouquin. **Mmh!** dit elle avec un sourire.  **Banane?** Demanda t elle.

**Oui.** Répondit Owen.  **Et?**

**Heuu... Caramel et... Attends ça croque le dernier non?** Owen acquiesça.  **Noisettes?**

**Presque!**

**Amande?**

**Oui!**

**Oui!** Addie leva le point de en l'air.  **Presque un sans faute!**

**Mark, je vais te tuer!** Pesta Arizona en le frappant sur le bras.

**Eh!** S'exclama l'autre.

**Addie a eu droit a un super bon truc a manger et toi tu me file du... Vomi infect.** Grimaça la blonde.

**Nope, c'était beurre de cacahuètes nappage au vinaigre et un peu de carotte rappé. Rien de bien sorcier...**

**C'était ça les trucs croquant?!** S'écria Arizona.  **Mais, ton mélange est vraiment immonde!**

**Ok Mark, tu dégages de l'équipe** . Dit platement Callie en se posant aux côtés de la blonde.

**Mais moi aussi je veux jouer!** bouda le garçon, face aux deux filles.

**Crois moi, je vais te faire bouffer de la merde en boite. Tu ne sais même pas faire gagner ton équipe, crétin!** râla Callie qui prenait le parti de son amie.

**Mais non!** S'écria Mark.  **Promis, au prochain je ferais un truc bon.**

**Y'a pas de prochaine fois, tu nous as déjà fait louper un point...** Callie le pointa du doigt, l'air toujours menaçant. De son côté de la blonde n'avait pas encore commencé a cuisiner quelque chose, la latino attrapa la bouteille d'huile qui se trouvait devant elles. Puis, elle en jeta une partie sur Mark avec un sourire.  **Tiens, voila tout ce que tu mérites!**

**Alors la Torres, tu ne payes rien pour attendre!** Mark ne se fit pas prier pour attraper le sucre en poudre et le balancer sur Callie. Le reste du groupe s’écarta rapidement pour éviter de se prendre un projectile.

**Sortez pas de la cuisine!** Cria Addison qui s'était réfugiée vers le salon.  **Si y'a un gramme de farine ailleurs dans la maison, je vous tue!** Gronda t elle en les voyant s'éloigner de l'îlot central pour tenter de s'enfuir de la pièce.

Arizona se mit a crier lorsqu'elle sentit un liquide dans son dos.  **MARK!** Hurla t elle en se retournant. Elle attrapa la bouteille d'eau que Mark lui versait et tentait de lui mettre le reste sur la tête. Mais le garçon ne se laissait pas faire et l'eau se répandait partout autour d'eux.

La combat mit fin assez rapidement puisque tous les liquides furent vite épuisés. Les légumes étaient devenus des projectiles mais lorsque Mark glissa sur de l'huile au sol, sous les regards hilares de Callie et Ari, les autres se dépêchèrent de l'aider. Addison menaça Callie de la balancer dans la piscine si elle lançait de nouveau quelque chose... Le trio du ranger et nettoyer le bazar qu'ils avaient mit et montèrent dans la salle de bain se changer, ensuite.

Après s'être rincé et avoir mit quelques affaires propres que lui prêtait Addison, Arizona redescendit. Elle chercha le groupe des yeux qui se trouvaient dans la véranda, ou ils avaient disposé des poufs et des gros coussins aux sol. Mark et Callie étaient déjà installés. Arizona en profita pour se caler à coté de Derek, la ou il y avait le plus de place.

**De quoi vous parlez?** Demanda la blonde en s'affalant. Le groupe était hilare pour une raison qui lui échappait.

**De la fois ou Addison est arrivée déguisée alors que c'était annulé.** Rit Mark.

**Ils m'ont tous fait marcher,** râla faussement Addison. **J'ai envoyé des millions de messages en leur demandant si c'était bien une soirée a thème et eux... Ces abrutis, m'ont tous dit oui!**

Arizona se mit a sourire.  **Et du coup t'étais déguisée en quoi?**

Mark explosa de rire a nouveau. Et Derek enchaîna.  **C'est justement ça le plus drôle... Elle était déguisée en schtroumpf!**

**Quoi?** Arizona tentait de ne pas rire, imaginant tout a fait la scène.

**Il était très bien mon costume!** Bouda la rouquine.

**Ouais enfin... Quand t'es revenue deux jours après avec la peau toujours bleue, tu trouvais ça beaucoup moins bien, quand même!** ria Callie.

Arizona ne pu s'empêcher de rire avec le groupe et lorsque la sonnette retentit dans la maison, tout le monde fronça des sourcils.  **Il est 22 heures, t'attends quelqu'un?** Demanda Derek en regardant sa montre.

**Nope.** Dit la rousse en se levant.  **J'vais voir! Oh et si jamais je ne reviens pas appelez la police!** Scanda t elle alors qu'elle traversait le salon.

Finalement Teddy apparue et tout le groupe lança des acclamation ravi.  **Bah alors? T'as lâchés les majorettes pour venir nous rendre une petite visite?** Dit Mark avec un fin sourire aux lèvres.

**Ouais, c'était trop barbant...** Soupira Teddy en prenant place aux côtés d'Arizona **. On a passer deux heures a parler de réadmission d'Izzie. Juste chiant.**

**Si tu veux je peux te remplacer?** Demanda Mark avec un sourire qui en disant long.

**Il te faudra mon uniforme alors...** railla Teddy. Mark grimaça et elle s'allongea ensuite dans les coussins. **Depuis son exclusion c'est la merde... Elle faisait partit des meilleures alors ça la fout mal quand on fait des figures... Bref, qu'est ce que vous faisiez?**

C'est a ce moment la qu'Addison réapparu avec trois bouteilles dans les mains. **On joue au jeu du "j'ai jamais"?**

**On peut aussi, ne pas jouer a des jeux...** Souffla Callie **. Tu sais pas faire des soirées ou on discute juste?**

**Pas drôle.** Dit simplement Addie en s'installant près d'Owen.  **Alors? Qui est partant?**

**Je dois rentrer en voiture je te signale...** Dit Arizona.  **Je peux pas boire...**

La rouquine souffla. **Bon et les autres?**

**Je suis partant! Au pire je rentrerais a pieds.** Dit Owen avec un fin sourire. Le reste du groupe fini par accepter de se plier a la règle. Mais Arizona ne flancha pas, elle avait été punie le mois d'avant et elle avait envie d'aller au bal de Noël. C'était son dernier, elle n'avait pas envie d'être a nouveau exemptée. Callie accepta en râlant et Arizona lui proposa de la ramener si jamais elle était trop ivre pour ça. Le jeu débuta tranquillement.

**J'ai jamais fumé.** commença Derek. Callie, Arizona, Mark et Addison burent un verre. La blonde haussa un sourcil en goûtant son verre sans alcool. Ça n'avait pas l'air si mauvais que ça, même plutôt sucré.

**J'ai jamais pissé dans ma culotte.** Lança Owen. Callie, Teddy et Derek se mirent a boire. Ceux qui ne buvaient pas ricanaient.

**Derek?** Demanda Mark,  **c'était la fameuse fois ou la prof nous avaient interdit de sortir du cours?**

**Ouais,** grogna Derek.  **La chose la plus humiliante de ma vie...** Grommela t il.

**On avait 8 ans.** Expliqua Mark.  **Et notre prof était une dictatrice.**

**La grosse Rosemertha?** Demanda Addison en fronçant des sourcils.

**Ouais, mais toi elle t'adorait parce que tu jouais les sainte ni-touche et qu'elle n'y voyait que du feu...** Râla Mark.

**Je n'ai jamais recouché avec un ex!** S'exclama Callie avec un sourire, les interrompant dans leur discussions. Mark, Addie et Teddy burent de nouveau.

**Je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur un prof.** dit Owen. Addie, Callie, Mark et Derek se mirent a boire.

**Sérieux Derek?** S'exclama Owen. **Du lycée ou du secondaire?**

**Les deux.** Sourit Addison.  **En secondaire il me semble que c'était madame Johnson et au lycée heu... J'ai un doute. C'est Anderson ou Lewis?**

**Lewis,** sourit Derek.

**Avec un cul pareil, je comprends tout a fait!** Dit Mark en levant sa main pour lui faire un "top la".

**Putain les mecs vous êtes grave...** Soupira Callie.

**Je n'ai jamais couché avec une personne ici présente.** Dit Arizona avec un sourire.

**Pas cool... Vraiment pas cool,** grommela Callie.  **Mais bien joué quand même,** dit elle avec un sourire en coin a l'attention de la blonde. Tout le monde se mit a boire sauf Arizona qui leur souriait.

**Je n'ai jamais dit à mon partenaire: "Attends je vais faire pipi" en pleine action!** Se mit a s'exclamer Addison. Callie et Teddy se mirent a boire.

**Tu l'as fait a Owen?** Demanda Addie à Teddy.

**Non.** Répondit Teddy sans s'attarder.

**J'y crois pas tu l'as fait!** Ria Addison, pas du tout convaincue du ton qu'avait employé son amie. La blonde décida de ne pas répondre, remplissant son verre concentrée.

**Je n'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un quand mes potes étaient a cotés...** Mark avala cul sec son verre ainsi qu'Addison.  **Pourquoi ça m'étonnes pas de vous deux?** Dit Callie en levant les yeux aux ciel.

Les questions s'enchaînaient et l'heure tournait. Le groupe était totalement éméché et Arizona décida de se lever pour y aller. Elle avait fait attention a l'heure cette fois ci. Callie se leva avec difficulté, aidée d'Arizona qui lui avait demandé si elle voulait toujours être raccompagnée. La latino avait acquiescé puis elle s'était mise a rire sans raisons. Le retour jusqu'à la voiture avait été laborieux avec une Callie totalement ivre qui se laissait complètement aller.

**Calliope,** soupira Arizona.  **Tu m'aides pas la...**

**Tu sais que je déteste qu'on m'appelle comme ça...** Commença la latino.

**Je sais.** Dit simplement Arizona avec un sourire. Elle aida Callie a s'installer du coté passager.

**Mais j'aime bien quand c'est toi qui le dit.** Continua la brune juste avant qu'Arizona referme la porte. La blonde ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et de rougir légèrement. heureusement que Callie était trop ivre et a l'intérieur de la voiture. Arizona fit le tour pour s'installer face au volant.

Depuis le début de l'année, elle avait toujours eu du mal a être tout a fait elle même avec Callie. Si au départ elle avait prit ça pour de la timidité, elle avait rapidement comprit qu'il n'en était rien. Et lorsqu'en début de mois, quand son père l'avait puni, elle s'était retrouvée a rentrer directement après le club de math, ça lui avait fait tout bizarre. Comme une sorte de vide. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière tout ça. Arizona était devenue plus a l'aise au fur et a mesure du temps. Elle parlait plus ouvertement avec la latino. Elles étaient devenues plus proches et parlaient plus souvent de tout et de rien. Lors de sa punition, Arizona trouva les vendredi soir bien plus mornes.

 

Lors de son année de Junior, Arizona s'était retrouvée célibataire. Ça ne l'avait pas vraiment dérangée et puis elle aimait passer du temps avec ses amis de façon générale. Mais cette année, elle sentait que les choses étaient complètement différentes. Elle préférait passer du temps uniquement avec Callie, être a ses cotés ou avoir des cours avec elle, l'aider pour les devoirs... Bref, elle était dans une période ou être en sa présence lui suffisait. Mais plus le bal de Noël approchait, plus elle s'imaginait des choses... Qui comportait Callie, une belle robe et une invitation.

Les jours avançait et Arizona savait que Callie n'irait jamais. La latino avait tout de suite mit le holà la semaine dernière en disant qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se rendre a ce genre de "fête pourrie", surtout lorsqu’elle avait comprit qu'aucunes filles du groupe de Meredith ne s’y rendrait. Arizona avait été déçue, mais elle avait espéré que... Peut être que... Si elle essayait de l'entraîner avec elle en tant qu'"amie", cela lui ferait peut être changer d'avis? Toujours était il que la blonde n'avait pas encore eu le courage de le lui demander.

Elle démarra, mais n'avança pas la voiture.  **Bon, si vraiment t'as mal au cœur dit le moi... J'aimerais que la voiture reste intact.**

**Ça va je gère!** Rit Callie.  **Je suis une habituée aux trajet en voiture... Si tu voyais comment mon père conduisait. Ma mère dit que c'est un danger, mais il n'a jamais eu d'accident depuis que je le connais.** Elle pouffa.  **Les seul soucis qu'on a eu c'était avec la police...**

Arizona sourit et passa enfin la première. Elle laissait la brune babiller sur tout et rien, réfléchissant toujours au meilleur moyen d'influencer Callie a aller au bal de Noël. C'était devenu un exercice régulier ces derniers temps.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Callie commençait déjà a fatiguer.  **Tu sais que tu conduis comme une grand mère?** Dit elle en s'accoudant a la portière. **Y'a cinq vitesses, au cas ou t'aurais pas remarqué...**

**Avec un père qui conduit comme un dératé, je suppose que tu as perdu la notion de ce mot... Tu sais la "** **_prudence_ ** **".**

**Mamie, passes la troisième!** S'exclama Callie en s'avançant vers Arizona.

**Qu'est ce que tu fou?** Demanda la blonde en jetant un regard a Callie qui se détachait.  **Rattaches toi!**

**Si tu sais pas conduire, je vais le faire! J'ai mon permis...**

**Ouais, mais t'as aussi beaucoup trop d'alcool dans le sang. Mais...** **_Calliope_ ** **!** S'écria Arizona alors que Callie se collait a la blonde pour lui prendre le volant.

**Ahh non!** fit Callie en secouant son doigt devant les yeux d'une Arizona crispée.  **N'essaye pas de m'avoir par les sentiments, hein?**

La blonde bifurqua pour se garer a la vas vite sur le bas coté. Callie en profita pour ouvrir la portière. **Ah! Voilà! Maintenant vas sur le siège passager, on change de conducteur!**

**Remontes dans la voiture...** Scanda Arizona en soufflant. Elles auraient pu avoir un accident. La blonde tentait de reprendre ses esprits. D'un air absent elle regarda Callie faire le tour de la voiture en se tenant au capot. La latino s'exclama a qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était une très bonne conductrice. Arizona se mit a soupirer. Elle risquait de ne pas rentrer a l'heure.

Lorsque Callie commença a s'acharner sur la portière, qu'elle n'arrivait pas a ouvrir, elle frappa a la fenêtre.  **Tu peux m'aider?**

**Si tu ne sais pas ouvrir une porte, tu n'es pas apte a conduire. Remontes dans la voiture!** Dit Arizona d'un ton ferme.

La latino la fixa a travers la vitre de longues secondes. Aucunes des deux ne fit un geste, se contentant de se fixer. Au bout d'un long moment, Callie souffla et fit a nouveau le tour de la voiture avec difficulté.  **Tu sais que t'es un peu flippante quand tu donnes des ordres?** dit elle en se vautrant sur le siège passager.

**Ceinture!** dit Arizona du même ton. Elle avait jeté un regard a l'heure et savait qu'elle avait une chance sur deux d'être dans les temps chez elle.

**Ouais... Un peu comme la.** Continua Callie en mettant sa ceinture. **Mais c'est vachement convainquant. Ou peut être que j'ai pas l'habitude...** Continua t elle alors qu'Arizona avait enfin mit son clignotant pour sortir de la place.  **Peut être aussi parce que tu souris tout le temps... Tu fais jamais la gueule! Et puis quand t'es la, tout le monde est content. T'as quoi? Une sorte de super pouvoir? Comme un super sourire magique qui fait que tout le monde est heureux quand tu souris?** Callie s'était tourné pour fixer une Arizona aux joues rouges. Décidément se disait la blonde, une Callie ivre était une chose intéressante a voir... La blonde n'aurait probablement jamais su ça si la brune avait été sobre.  **Ou alors… C’est les fossettes.** Réfléchissait Callie a haute voix, sans se douter de ce qu'il se passait dans la tête d'Arizona.  **Celles la,** dit la brune en touchant la joue d'Arizona. **C'est vachement sexy les fossettes, ça doit avoir un sacré pouvoir en plus de ton sourire magique...**

La blonde était a présent totalement rouge, mais Callie ne sembla pas le remarquer. La latino se repositionna correctement et se mit a parler d'autre fois arrivée devant chez son amie, la blonde se tourna vers Callie. C'était le moment. Elle n'en aurait sûrement pas d'autre...

**Est ce que tu veux nous accompagner au bal de Noël?** demanda t elle abruptement alors que Callie s'était mise a rire en racontant un souvenir de primaire.

**Hein?** Fit Callie en fronçant des sourcils.  **Le bal de Noël?**

**Oui, est ce que tu veux y aller avec moi...** Commença la blonde. En voyant le soupir de Callie elle enchaîna. **Je vais y aller toute seule, Derek a quelqu'un, Addie aussi et... Teddy ira avec Owen. Il ne reste que Mark et bon...** Elle souffla.  **Ça veux surtout dire que je vais tenir la chandelle, et j'ai pas très envie...**

**T'as qu'a ne pas y aller.** Dit Callie en haussant les épaules.

**C'est ma dernière année de lycée, j'ai envie d'en profiter...** Dit Arizona avec des yeux de chien battus.

**Me regardes pas comme ça...** Râla faussement Callie.

**Allez! S'il te plaît Calliope, vient avec nous...** Elle rajouta un sourire méga watt quelques seconde plus tard et Callie soupira.

**C'est pas humain ton sourire!** S'exclama t elle. Arizona sourit de plus belle, voyant que la latino était en train de craquer. **Boooon, d'accord. Mais attention, si je me fait chier je me casse!**

**Promis t'aurais pas le temps de t'ennuyer!** S'exclama t elle en venant faire un câlin a la brune.

**Ouais bah tu vas m'en devoir une quand même.** Grogna Callie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai un peu catalogué le père d'Arizona... J’espère que ça ne fera pas trop cliché. De nouveau j'ai imaginé Addison, cette fois ci, avec ce genre d'émission. Je ne regarde même pas la version française du coup je sais de quoi ça parle mais... j'ai remastérisé le système. Et puis, c'est pas comme si ils jouaient le jeu très longtemps. Je crois que les chapitres sont un peu plus courts et je m'en excuse. De même pour la lenteur de la relation entre Arizona et Callie... Mais comme je parle aussi énormément des autres personnages et que je voulais rendre l'histoire un peu plus plausible. Bref, le prochain chapitre devrait faire avancer les choses.


	4. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arizona s'est faite punir tout le mois, mais lors d'une soirée le mois suivant elle en profite pour inviter Callie au Bal de Noël.

# Chapitre 4 Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

 

Décembre venait tout juste d'être entamé et Arizona, tout sourire, revenait tout juste de son heure de devoir de math avec Callie. La brune avait râlé lorsqu'elle s'était souvenue de sa promesse vis à vis du bal. Arizona lui avait prévu une après midi shopping le premier jour des vacances pour trouver les fameuses robes. Addie et Teddy ayant déjà tout prévu depuis une semaine, la sortie se ferait uniquement a deux. La blonde était aux anges et rentra chez elle sans pouvoir se départir de son excellente bonne humeur.

Une fois dans le hall, elle aperçu quelqu'un dans la cuisine. Elle fronça des sourcils et retira ses écouteurs pour s'avancer. Ses parents rentraient dans quelques heures, normalement elle aurait du être seule avant l'heure du dîner.

 **Timothy!** S'exclama t elle en voyant son frère accoudé sur le plan de travail, un gâteau a la main.

Ce dernier se retourna, ne manquant pas de mettre des miettes partout. **Ari!** Dit il en posant le gâteau juste a temps, avant que sa sœur ne se jette dans ses bras.

 **Tu ne devais pas venir uniquement pour la semaine du 25?** Dit la blonde avec un froncement de sourcil.

 **Ouais... Mais y'a eu des changements de programme.** Dit son frère avec un sourire en coin.

 **Tu passes le week-end a la maison?** Dit Arizona avec un sourire.

 **On peut dire ça...** Dit prudemment son frère.

 **Ok, il se passe quoi? Quelqu'un est mort?** Blagua la blonde.

 **Non... J'ai juste arrêté la fac.** Dit Tim platement.

 **_Hein?!_ ** **Comme ça?! Papa va te tuer...** Souffla la blonde.

 **Il le sait déjà, en fait...** Commença Tim. **Ça va faire un mois que je ne suis plus les cours.**

 ** _Un mois?!_ Et les parents?** Arizona savait a quel point les études étaient importante pour son père. **Attends...** Dit elle en levant sa main et en secouant la tête. **Reprends du début, je comprends rien.**

**Comme tu sais, j'ai commencé la fac l'an dernier...**

**Tu peux avancer dans les chapitres, ça, je le savais déjà.** Coupa Arizona agacée.

 **Pourtant pour comprendre je dois partir de la.** Dit son frère, la blonde souffla.

Elle posa son sac sur la table et sauta sur une des chaises hautes. **Vas y, je t'écoutes.**

 **Donc, première année de droit l'an dernier. Tu sais a quel point j'étais excité a l'idée d'entrer a la fac?** Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et enchaîna. **L'année a été super.** **_Vraiment._ ** **J'ai fait la connaissance de pleins de gens, j'ai appris des trucs hallucinants sur le droit et... J'ai vécu ma vie étudiante.**

 **Mais... ?** Dit finalement Arizona en voyant qu'il prenait son temps.

**Mais arrivée en fin d'année, je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Je m'étais dit que c'était simplement des doutes comme j'en ais eu en fin de lycée... On se demande si on s'est pas planté de voie parce que les examens sont compliqués, parce que la vie étudiante est beaucoup moins jolie que ce dont on avait rêvé.**

**Mais c'était pas ça?** Demanda la blonde, cherchant ou il voulait en venir.

**Non.**

**Craches le morceau.** Souffla Arizona.

**Je part faire mon service après le nouvel an.**

**_Quoi?_ ** Souffla une Arizona tétanisée. Elle resta figée quelques secondes en fixant son frère, espérant qu'il blaguait. **Tu... Tu vas devenir soldat?** Murmura t elle en tentant de reprendre ses esprits. **Pourquoi?**

 **Parce que je l'ai toujours voulu...** Répondit Tim, désolé de voir sa sœur si abattue par son choix.

 **Alors pourquoi t'as fait du droit l'an dernier?** Dit la blonde, complètement perdue. **Et pourquoi t'en as pas parlé avant? Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit!**

 **Parce que... Je n'étais pas sûr de mes choix, vu que papa était marines je m'étais dit que c'était uniquement pour lui, que je voulais le faire.** Il souffla, c'était peut être compliqué pour elle de le comprendre, mais lui savait très bien ou il voulait aller. **Je lui en ait parlé, à papa, je lui ait dit que je n'étais plus si sûr d'aller a la fac.** Il marqua une courte pause, alors qu'Arizona digérait ses informations. Eux qui se disaient les moindres secrets avant, étaient devenus beaucoup plus distants avec les années. **C'est lui qui m'a dit de tenter une première année, que j'avais le choix de stopper mes études quand je voulais. Il m'a dit que la maison serait toujours ouverte si je plaquais la fac en milieu d'année. Le temps de faire les inscriptions pour l'armée et tout ça...** En voyant sa sœur complètement abattue, il s'avança vers elle. **Je suis désolée Arizona je ne pensais pas que...**

 **Que ça allait me blesser?!** S'exclama t elle en se levant de son siège. **Mon frère aîné, celui à qui j'ai toujours tout confié... Celui qui a toujours été la pour moi, ne me fait même pas confiance!** Dit elle en laissant les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

**Non Ari, c'est pas comme ça que...**

**C'est comme ça que je le ressent Timothy. Tu _m'abandonnes_.** Souffla la blonde en repoussant son frère qui tentait une approche.

**Arizona, excuses moi.**

**Je m'en fou de tes excuses!** Lâcha t elle agacée. **Et fous moi la paix!** S'énerva t elle en dégageant violemment le bras de son frère qui s'était posé sur son avant bras.

* * *

 **J'aimerais que vous sortiez votre texte et que vous le lisiez a la classe,** demanda Mr Webber, le prof de littérature. **Mademoiselle Robbins?**

La blonde n'avait même pas sortie ses affaires. Le week-end avait été très chargé émotionnellement. Elle avait passé son vendredi a pleurer, son samedi a se lamenter et son dimanche a ressasser des vieux souvenirs. Elle n'avait pas ouvert un livre du week-end. **Je ne l'ai pas fait.** Dit elle simplement en regardant le professeur droit dans les yeux.

 **Et pourquoi donc?** Dit il en croisant les bras.

 **Je n'avais pas envie.** continua la blonde sur le même ton.

Callie qui était a ses cotés, s'était stoppée dans son geste le livre en main qui donnait l’impression de flotter presque dans les airs. Arizona était arrivée juste a l'heure et depuis qu'elle s'était installée a ses cotés, la latino sentait que quelque chose clochait. La blonde n'avait pas décroché un mot, ce qui était une première depuis qu'elles se connaissaient.

 **Ceci n'est pas une réponse valable mademoiselle Robbins, et vous le savez.** Continua Webber légèrement agacée du comportement de son élève. Néanmoins, c'était la première fois que cela arrivait... Il préférait rester encore correct. Il avait encore tout le temps pour comprendre ce qu'il se tramait dans la tête de la blonde. **Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous envoyer en salle de permanence.**

 **Très bien.** Dit la blonde en attrapant son sac.

 **Attendez!** Dit Weeber en venant près de son bureau pour écrire un mot sur un papier. **Vous donnerez ça au professeur de permanence.** La blonde ne regarda même pas le papier et se contenta de le prendre avec nonchalance. **Et j'aimerais vous voir a la pause de midi.**

 **Si vous voulez.**.. Dit la blonde d'une voix lasse. Puis elle sortit de la pièce.

 **Moi aussi j'ai pas fait mon exercice!** S'écria Callie.

 **Encore?!** S'exclama le professeur, agacé. **Il y en a d'autre dans cette classe qui n'ont pas jugé bon de travailler ce week-end, ou ça ira?** Le reste de la classe se contenta de se murer dans le silence. Il souffla. **Mademoiselle Torres, c'est la troisième fois ce mois ci... Vous aurez une colle samedi prochain, je vous donne le thème de votre écrit pour samedi et...** Il se mit a écrire sur différentes feuilles. **Vous donnerez ça aux professeurs. Enfin, je ne vous explique pas comment ça marche, vous avez l'habitude.** Dit il avec un sourire sarcastique.

 **Ouais ouais...** Grommela Callie en récupérant prestement les papiers. Elle se dépêcha de sortir et chercha des yeux la blonde. Personne dans le couloirs, elle fronça des sourcils et se rua vers la salle de permanence. Toujours rien. Par chance, la latino savait se faire discrète et pu s'éloigner sans qu'aucunes personnes ne se rendent compte de sa présence. Elle fronça a nouveau des sourcils, essayant de trouver l'endroit ou aurait pu se trouver Arizona.

Au bout d'une dizaines de minutes, elle la retrouva accoudée dehors près des gradins du stade. **Tu sais que ça fait un moment que je te cherche?** Dit Callie faussement agacée.

La blonde ne se retourna pas, un nuage de fumé s'échappait de sa bouche. Callie soufflait. Elle connaissait assez son amie pour savoir que si elle fumait, encore plus quand elle était censée être au lycée, c'était qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

 **Vas y accouches.** Dit Callie en tendant sa main pour une cigarette.

 **Y'a rien.** Grogna la blonde en fouillant dans ses poches, d'une main. Elle lui lança le paquet tout en continuant de fixer l'horizon.

 **C'est ça, et moi je suis la grosse Pinéloppe...** Souffla Callie agacée. Le surnom de la femme de cantine eu le don de faire sourire légèrement Arizona. C'était de la méchanceté gratuite, mais Arizona avait besoin de penser a autre chose que son frère a cet instant précis.

 **Balances tout...** Dit Callie en lui rendant son paquet après s'être servie et avoir allumé sa cigarette grâce au briquet dans le paquet. **Parce que moi, je ne me suis pas tapée une colle pour rien.**

 **T'as été collée?** Dit la blonde en se tournant vers elle avec un sourcil levé.

 **Comment tu crois que j'ai pu arriver ici?** Dit ironiquement Callie.

Arizona souffla. **T'aurais pas du...** Dit elle en se tournant a nouveau pour regarder l'horizon. Mais la latino ne l'entendais pas de la même façon et se planta face a elle.

 **Ari on a pas toute la journée! Si jamais quelqu'un sait qu'on a séché toute l'heure on va se faire tuer... Sans compter ton père.** Elle la regarda blasée. **Alors quoi, maintenant tu vas aussi me planter pour le bal?** Dit elle en espérant la faire réagir.

La blonde fit un fin sourire et pris une énième bouffée de cigarette. Elle prenait son temps mais fini par craquer. **C'est mon frère...** Commença t elle en fixant le sol. Elle n'avait pas le courage de parler de ça en la regardant et en contenant ses larmes. **Il... Il va faire son service militaire...** Souffla t elle en essayant tant bien que mal de refouler ses larmes.

 **Mais?** La brune marqua un temps de pause, fouillant dans sa mémoire. **Il était pas en deuxième année de droit ou je sais pas quoi?**

 **Si. Il a tout plaqué. Il a raconté a mon père qu'il avait envie de partir faire l'armée l'an dernier...** Dit Arizona la voix nouée. **Mais papa lui a dit qu'il avait tout le temps, qu'il pouvait commencer la fac et s'arrêter quand il voulait.** Elle releva les yeux vers son amie, une larme solitaire ruisselait sur sa joue. **Toute ma famille était au courant et moi... On ne m'a rien dit avant ce week-end. Il était censée être toujours de mon coté, il me disait toujours** **_tout_ ** **avant...** Dit elle en pleurant a présent. **Maintenant je suis juste bonne a être la dernière informée. J'aurais pu très bien le savoir bien après qu'il ait commencé son service... S'il n'y avait pas eu Noël et tout ça, il ne serait même pas revenu a la maison. Et maintenant?!** Dit elle énervée **. Il veut qu'on rattrape le temps perdu, qu'on profite de ses dernières vacances. Ses** **_dernières_ ** **?! Comme si... Comme si...** Elle éclata en sanglots et se réfugia instinctivement dans les bras de Callie.

 **Ok** **_d'accord._ ** **..** Dit Callie qui tentait de mettre toutes les formes du puzzle en place. **Qu'est ce que tu vas faire alors?** Demanda t elle après un temps, voyant que la blonde s'était plus ou moins calmée.

 **Je peux rester chez toi ce soir?** Demanda Arizona d'une petite voix.

 **Mais ton père?** Dit Callie en fronçant des sourcils.

 **Je m'en fiche, je n'ai pas envie de voir Tim ce soir. Il va m'accueillir avec un grand sourire, comme si de rien ne s'était passé et... J'ai pas le courage de faire face a ça.** Souffla la blonde.

 **Comme tu veux.** Soupira Callie sui hésitait a lui dire de rentrer chez elle quand même. Allez, viens. Sinon je vais vraiment me taper une seconde colle. Grimaça t elle. La blonde sourit et, ensemble, elles se dirigèrent vers les bâtiments du lycée.

* * *

 ** _Il se passe quoi avec blondie?_** reçu Callie par SMS alors que la fin de l'heure de permanence arrivait. C'était Mark.

 ** _Comment tu peux savoir ça toi?_** Répondit Callie.

 **_Webber = Derek = Pote = SMS._ ** Synthétisa Mark.

 ** _Vous êtes vraiment des mecs avec Derek? Parce que dès fois, j'ai des doutes._** Callie ricana tout en cachant son téléphone pour ne pas se faire prendre. La blonde se tourna vers elle en fronçant des sourcils, mais la latino secoua la tête.

 ** _Quand on traîne avec toi, ça laisses des séquelles..._** Reçu t elle alors qu'elle continuait de ricaner.

**_Tu sais quoi, tu peux courir pour ton infos, "commère"._ **

**_Oh allez! Pourquoi elle a pété un câble?_ **

**_Techniquement elle ne l'a pas fait..._ ** Répondit Callie, heureuse de le faire lambiner.

**_Elle n'a pas sourit et n'a pas fait son devoir... Elle a ses règles ou quoi?_ **

**_T'es sérieux?!_ **

**_Bah quoi, je tente..._ **

**_Essaye pas, t'es pas du tout bon au jeu du "j'essaye de penser comme les filles". T'es juste bon a les sauter._ **

**_... Et a leur faire prendre leur pieds : D Tu sais bien de quoi je parle._ **

La latino regarda son téléphone, blasée. C'était Mark après tout... A quoi s'attendait elle. Elle décida de ne pas répondre mais au bout de quelques minutes son téléphone s'éclaira.

**_Callie?_ **

**_Oh allez! C'était de l'humour!_ **

**_On a pas le même..._** Ne pu s'empêcher de répondre Callie. **_T'es vraiment trop con._**

**_Donc tu vas rien me dire?_ **

**_Je suis pas comme vous, moi je sais garder un secret. Elle le dira si elle a vraiment envie d'en parler._ **

**_T'es vraiment trop marrante comme meuf..._ **

La cloche sonna et Callie ne répondit même pas au message de Mark. Une fois qu'elle entra dans le cours de psycho le garçon avait essayé d'en savoir plus mais la blonde n'avait pas voulu lui raconter et Callie l'avait rapidement stoppé quand il s'était mit a s'enfoncer en posant encore plus de questions.

Le cours de théâtre s'était déroulé normalement si ce n'est que Mark était arrivé juste avant la fin pour les attendre. Arizona avait discuté avec Lexie, comme a son habitude, et elles s'étaient rendues vers la cafeteria. Une fois a l'intérieur, généralement, elles se séparaient pour éviter tout autre situation gênantes, même si depuis la séparation d'Addie et Mark les choses avaient changés.

Cette fois ci, Addie était collé a son téléphone et Derek était trop loin pour être en vue. Par contre, Arizona avait bien vu Mark s'installer a leur cotés et se mettre a discuter avec elles comme si tout était normal.

 **Qu'est ce que tu veux Mark?** S'agaça Arizona, pensant que ce dernier était encore la pour lui poser des tas de questions.

 **Je vous attendais...** Dit simplement Mark en venant s'installer aux cotés de Lexie. **Salut Lexie.** Dit il en lui faisant un gros sourire.

Arizona plissa les yeux, a présent il était tout a fait bizarre. **Mark...** Menaça t elle. **Si c'est pour me poser encore des questions sur...**

 **C'est pas pour ça!** Coupa Mark en faisant un sourire a Lexie.

 **Eh!** Dit Addison qui était juste devant eux. La rouquine s'était retourné pour regarder le groupe. **Ce midi je ne vais pas pouvoir manger avec vous...** Dit elle avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres. **J'ai rencart!**

 **Hein?** Fit la blonde, fronçant des sourcils.

 **C'est le mystérieux mec...** Compléta Mark en direction des deux filles. Lexie de son coté restait tout a fait muette.

 **Okay...** Dit Arizona ne sachant pas tellement si c'était quelque chose de bien. La rouquine n'attendit pas plus et se retourna tout en pianotant sur son téléphone.

 **T'as qu'a venir avec nous...** Proposa Mark a Lexie.

 **Heu...** Elle se tourna vers la blonde, ne sachant pas trop quelle attitude adopter. **Je ne sais pas si...**

 **Eh bien si Addie n'est pas la je suppose que ça t'ira?** Bien que la blonde savait que les choses étaient plus ou moins rentrées dans l'ordre **.**

 **Si Derek ne se dépêche pas...** Commença Arizona en se retournant pour le chercher dans la foule. **Mais il est ou?** La journée était bien entamée, elle avait fini par oublier un peu son frère et a être plus elle même... Mais elle savait que ce n'était que passager. Une fois le soir arrivé, tout lui reviendrait en pleine face.

Ils entrèrent dans la cafet et Mark attrapa les trois plateau. **Tiens,** dit il en le tendant a Lexie avec un sourire.

 **Merci.** Dit cette dernière, surprise.

Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent a table, Callie fronça des sourcils en voyant Lexie. **C'est un remake?** Demanda t elle a l'attention d'Arizona et Teddy. L'autre blonde était déjà a table et avait commencé son plat.

 **Addie nous a lâché pour son rencart... Et Mark a invité Lexie.** Résuma Arizona.

Callie regarda Mark avec suspicion tandis que Teddy s'était levé pour chercher des yeux quelqu'un. **Quelqu'un voit Addison?** Demanda t elle a l'assemblée.

Arizona fouilla la foule du regard et tomba sur une chevelure rousse. **C'est pas elle, la bas?** Dit elle en posant son plateau pour désigner la fille.

 **Putain!** S'exclama Teddy en écarquillant des yeux. **Elle est avec Alex?!**

 **C'est qui Alex?** Demanda Arizona en regardant le garçon.

 **Il est dans ma classe.** Dit simplement Lexie.

Mark s'installa face a Lexie. **Tu veux dire que c'est un Junior?** La jeune acquiesça.

 **La vache elle tape dans les jeunes maintenant?** S'exclama Teddy en riant. **Je savais pas qu'elle était de la team couguar...**

 **C'est quoi le problème?** Demanda simplement Mark. **Il a pas 10 ans non plus...**

 **Mark, t'as fumé ou quoi?** demanda Callie qui le fixait.

 **Non!** S'exclama le garçon.

 **D'abord tu invite Lexie...** Énuméra la brune. **Ensuite tu défends Addie sur son potentiel mec... C'est pas normal, t'es forcément sous amphèt...**

**Je peux pas être juste heureux pour mes amis et en inviter d'autres a table?**

**T'es amie avec Mark?** Demanda Callie a Lexie, ignorant le garçon. La latino qui ignorait Lexie jusque la, fixa la Junior qui s'étonna de voir qu'elle lui parlait.

 **Heu...** Commença Lexie.

 **Il t'as payé?** Enchaîna la latino en s'asseyant enfin. Laissant à Teddy le loisir regarder Addie et son nouveau mec.

 **Non!** S'exclama Lexie horrifiée.

 **Callie!** S’exclama Mark.

 **Alors pourquoi t'es la?** Continua t elle sans faire attention à son ami.

Lexie se tourna vers Arizona qui haussa les épaules. La Junior ne savait pas si dire la vérité suffirait. Elle se leva et attrapa son plateau. **Je crois que je vais vous laisser.**

 **Non!** S'écria Mark sous les yeux étonné de toutes les filles. **C'est bon tu peux rester... N'est ce pas, qu'elle peut rester?**

Lexie semblait prise dans un combat intérieur. Mais personne ne répondit. Teddy regardait ailleurs, a peine a l'écoute de la conversation. Arizona dévorait son plat et Callie la fixait toujours. **C'est pas grave...** Dit simplement Lexie. **Merci quand même.** Dit elle a l'attention de Mark avec un sourire.

 **C'est quoi votre problème avec Lexie?** Râla Mark une fois que la jeune fille s'était éloignée.

**Attends la, t'inverse pas les rôles okay? Tu fais des trucs bizarres et après tu t'étonnes qu'on arrive pas a suivre.**

**Je vois pas en quoi inviter Lexie à table est** **_bizarre_ ** **, Arizona l'avait déjà fait.**

 **Tu veux qu'on te remémore comment ça a fini**? Dit Callie en haussant un sourcil.

**Alors quoi? Je peux pas inviter Lexie a table parce que... Elle est Junior?**

**Et puis, pourquoi tu dis toujours son prénom, comme ça...**

**Il a un crush.** Dit simplement Arizona en continuant de manger. Elle avait fini par comprendre sur le chemin. Mark avait été beaucoup trop adorable pour que ce soit normal.

 **Quoi? T'as des vues sur Lexie?!** S'écria Callie scandalisée.

 **Je vois pas ou est le problème...** Dit Mark en haussant les épaules. **Et puis non, j'ai pas des vues sur elle, de toute façon.**

 **Complètement mordu.** Compléta Arizona avec un sourire goguenard tout en croquant dans son pain.

 **C'est pas la fille qui a sauté des classes?** Demanda Teddy qui venait juste de se rasseoir.

 **Si. Deux.** Expliqua Arizona. **Elle me l'a dit en début d'année.**

 **Putain mais elle est censée être en Freshman!** Dit Callie scandalisée. **Le 10 ème grade Mark! Sa première année de lycée!**

 **Et alors?!** Dit Mark agacé. **T'as un problème avec le 10 ème grade?**

 **Elle a 15 ans à peine! C'est un bébé!** Continua Callie en haussant le ton. **Tu vas en avoir 18!**

 **14...** Grommela Mark en piquant dans son assiette.

 **Quoi?! Mais elle n'a même pas la majorité sexuelle!** Fit elle complètement scandalisée.

Les élèves autour d'eux se retournèrent et Mark leur lança un regard noir. Un silence passa, Callie s'était mise a parler moins fort, mais son ton était toujours le même. **Tu veux avoir des problèmes avec une mineure ou quoi? T'es inconscient?! Bordel t'as bientot 18 ans!**

 **De toute façon je ne sais même pas pourquoi on discute puisque je** **_n'ai pas_ ** **de crush sur Lexie,** dit il en fixant Arizona, agacé.

* * *

Elles s'étaient rendues chez Callie comme tous les vendredis... Sauf qu'elles étaient lundi aujourd’hui et qu'Aria, la sœur de Callie, était dans la cuisine. Contrairement aux vendredi, l'aînée Torres avait fini ses cours plus tôt et en profitait pour manger tranquillement un fruit dans la cuisine. Livre en main, elle n'aperçus qu'au dernier moment des deux jeunes filles.

 **T'es déjà rentrée?** Demanda t elle alors que Callie s'apprêtait a monter a l'étage. La jeune Torres fit demi tour et s'avança vers la cuisine.

 **Ouais, ça pose problème?** Demanda t elle légèrement agacée.

 **Bonjour a toi aussi...** Dit Aria ironiquement.

 **Tu veux quoi?** Demanda Callie en soufflant.

 **T'as invité des amis?** Répondit sa sœur l'air de rien.

**Ça te dérange? T'avais l'intention d'inviter ton mec?**

**Ha Ha. Vachement drôle. C'est qui?**

**Une pote.**

**Mais encore?** Dit Aria, voulant en savoir plus.

**C'est Arizona.**

**La fille qui t'aide pour les maths, elle doit pas venir les vendredis?**

**Tu va me fliquer comme les parents?** S'agaça Callie. **Je vois pas en quoi ça te concerne de toute façon.**

**J'ai pas envie que Carlos me fasse la morale, donc soit tu me dis pourquoi elle est la, soit je te balance...**

**Tu fais chier Aria, j'ai le droit d'inviter qui je veux!** Souffla Callie énervée.

**Pas quand c'est pas prévu et surtout pas que je suis la. La dernière fois j'ai eu droit a un sermon de deux heures a cause de toi. Donc... Je reprends, pourquoi elle est la?**

**Pour te faire chier.** Grommela Callie. Elle s'éloigna de la cuisine et prit le bras d'Arizona pour monter a l'étage.

 **Reviens la, Calliope!** Cria sa sœur en se levant de son siège pour les suivre. **STOP!** Callie se mit a courir, traînant une Arizona complètement abasourdie de cette situation inattendue. La latino ferma la porte a clef derrière elle. Et Arizona sursauta en entendant tambouriner de l'autre côté. **OUVRES MOI TOUT DE SUITE!** Hurla Aria.

 **Voila, je te présente ma sœur...** Dit platement Callie, ignorant tout a fait les cris derrière la porte. **Enfin, demie sœur... On a pas le même père...**

 **Je te jure que je vais défoncer la porte!** cria Aria en tambourinant sur le bois.

 **Ouais ouais, c'est ça!** Dit Callie en haussant la voix pour que sa sœur l'entende. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la blonde. **Depuis qu'elle est rentrée a l'université Madame se la pète et joue a la maman... Sauf qu'elle a pas capté que j'ai 17 et pas 5 ans.**

Arizona se mit a sourire légèrement. Puis, son sourire se fana. **T'es sûre que ça ne pose pas de problèmes que je reste ce soir?**

La latino haussa des épaules. **Si on lui dit que c'est exceptionnel pour cette nuit ça devrait le faire... Par contre demain, faudra essayer de ne pas croiser le nazi... Elle va tout rapporter aux parents, sinon.** La blonde hocha la tête.

Le bruit derrière la porte s'était arrêté et les filles s'étaient mise a travailler, bien qu'Arizona avait du mal a se contenter. Au bout d'un moment elle se redressa et fixait Callie qui travaillait. Elle laissa passer quelques secondes avant de parler. **Je suis désolée.** Dit elle, sincère.

Callie se redressa pour fixer son amie. **De?** Dit elle en fronçant les sourcils.

**De t'avoir mise dans cette position...**

**Oh tu parles de l'engueulade? C'est habituel avec Aria... Je t'ai dit, elle aime me soûler sur tout et sur rien. C'est pas vraiment de ta faute, c'est juste elle qui est chiante.**

Le portable d'Arizona se mit a sonner et la blonde grimaça en voyant le nom du correspondant. **Ton frère?** Demanda prudemment Callie.

 **Non. Mon père.** Les filles regardèrent l'heure et se rendirent compte qu'elles étaient ici depuis plus d'une heure. **Il doit se demander ce que je fais.**

Si l'idée de ne pas croiser son frère en allant se cacher chez Callie avait été une bonne idée, le fait de se faire sermonner par son père en était une autre.

 **Oui?** Dit Arizona avec une petite voix, sous le regard d'une Callie compatissante. **Je suis chez une amie.** Répondit Arizona. **Non.** Dit la blonde, sûre d'elle. **Non... Je suis désolée, mais c'est toujours non.**

Callie n'avait aucune idées de ce que lui racontait son père, mais la blonde commençait a craquer. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. **Je sais mon colonel mais... Je ne peux pas ce soir... C'est trop...** Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase. **Oui.** Répondit elle avec une petite voix. **Pardon.** Continua t elle sur le même ton. **D'accord.** Dit la blonde en reniflant. **Merci.**

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Arizona ne repose son portable. **Alors?** Demanda la latino avec un air inquièt.

 **Il m'a dit... Qu'il n'était pas très content que je n'ai pas prévenu mais... Enfin qu'il comprenait.** Dit une Arizona encore un peu chamboulée. **Enfin, je crois que ça se résumait a ça.**

**Il ne va pas te punir?**

**Je ne crois pas,** dit Arizona peu sûre d'elle. **Enfin, il n'en a pas parlé.**

De longues seconde s'écoulèrent ou les deux jeunes filles restèrent cote a cote face a leur devoir non finis. Si la brune était prête a faire un geste vers la blonde, elle attendait surtout le signal de son amie.

 **Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'il accepte que je ne rentre pas un soir de semaine...** Dit Arizona encore sous le choc.

Callie sourit. **Et heu... Je rêve ou tu l'as appelé “mon colonel”?** Demanda t elle avec un froncement de sourcil.

La blonde se mit a rire légèrement. **Ouais c'est... C'est un gradé, tu peux pas trop comprendre quand t'as pas vécu dans une famille de marines...** Même si Callie avait effectivement du mal a comprendre, elle était ravie de voir un sourire apparaître sur le visage de son amie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparition de Tim! Je n'arrive pas a imaginer une fic ou Arizona jeune ne l'a pas a ses cotés a un moment donné. Et cette fois ci le papa Robbins est devenu cool! (bon ok c'était pour les besoins de l'histoire... Mais quand même! J'ai évité le gros cliché haha!)
> 
> J'avoue j'aurais du donner plus de crédit a Lexie. Dans l'ancienne histoire elle était a peine présente, mais entre temps j'ai revu du Slexie et j'ai pas pu m’empêcher de la rajouter un peu plus.  
> Débarquement d'Aria, je sais que Callie est assez "grande gueule" mais je l'imagine très bien avoir une mauvaise relation avec sa demie sœur, de les voir toutes les deux très différentes... Encore une fois, j'espère que je ne suis pas trop OOC avec ce personnage.


	5. Bal de Noel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arizona a appris le départ de Tim pour sa première année dans l'armée et l'a très mal prit. Mark a des vues sur Lexie et ne veut pas se l'avouer. Callie aide Arizona a surmonter sa peine comme elle peut.

# Chapitre 5 Bal de Noel

 

La soirée entre fille de la vieille avait laissé une sorte d'arrière goût a la blonde. Mais en même temps, son attitude vis a vis de Callie était de puis en plus ambigue. Si les deux jeunes filles étaient proches et qu'elles avaient du dormir dans le même lit, il n'en laissait pas paraître plus. Des  _ amies _ . Voila ce que disait Callie. La blonde avait de plus en plus de mal a être tactile "amicalement". Elle avait l'impression que tous ses gestes la trahissait et que tout le monde voyait la réelle attirance qu'elle avait pour la latino.

Pourtant, depuis le début de l'année, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit. Teddy, Owen, Addison, Mark ou même Derek et Callie elle même. Peut être était ce parce qu'ils étaient tous très occupés par leur vie amoureuses aussi. Peut être que depuis que Ted avait retrouvé Owen, qu'Addison avait un nouveau mec, que Derek s'éloignait de plus en plus du groupe ou même Mark avec son "non crush" sur Lexie... Peut être qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de le remarquer. Du moins c'était ce qu'avait compris la blonde lorsqu'elle était revenue le lendemain.

Elles avaient raconté aux filles la vérité sur l'histoire de Tim, Arizona n'avait pu retenir ses larmes a nouveaux. Et Teddy et Addison s'étaient proposées pour héberger Arizona les prochains jours. Ce a quoi la blonde avait répondu qu'elle devait d'abord voir si son père allait continuer a être si conciliant.

Mais maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle n'était pas très heureuse a l'idée de rester chez l'une ou l'autre de ses amies. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était être avec Callie. Les souvenirs de la soirée de la veille la firent sourire. Après un réveil en sursaut en pleine nuit, Callie l'avait enlacé et elles s'étaient retrouvées dans la même position le lendemain. Certes, ce n'était pas très joyeux non plus... Mais Arizona avait juste besoin de fermer les yeux pour sentir le souffle chaud de Callie dans son cou.

**Tu rêvasses?** Demanda Callie en murmurant dans son oreille. Cela eu le don de faire sursauter la blonde.  **Désolée.** Grimaça Callie. **Je voulais pas te faire peur...**

**C'est rien.** Dit Arizona en lui envoyant un sourire méga watt.

**Bon, alors news du jour Addison et Alex sont officiel.** Expliqua Callie alors que la blonde fermait son casier. **Et Mark est totalement a fond sur Lexie...** Compléta t elle.

**Ouais...** Dit Arizona compatissante.  **Hier t'aurais pu éviter l'histoire de la mineure et du mec qui profite des jeunes filles sans défenses...**

**Mais c'est tout a fait ce qu'il est!** S'exclama Callie.  **T'as bien vu Lexie non? Dès qu'on lui parle on dirait qu'elle a juste peur qu'on la frappe.**

Arizona pouffa, ce n'était pas tout a fait faux, mais Lexie avait fait de nombreux progrès depuis son arrivée ici. Arizona l'avait en cours de Théâtre, même en cours de bio avancé et dans les deux clubs de math et science le soir. Même si la blonde passait la plupart de son temps avec le groupe, elle trouvait toujours du temps pour discuter avec la jeune fille. La Junior avait peut être 14 ans, mais elle était bien plus mature que certains dans ses périodes en séniors.

**Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon?** Demanda Arizona en haussant les épaules.  **Si Mark se fou dans la merde c'est pas vraiment ton problème non?**

**Si ça l'est. Il est peut être totalement immature, matcho et tout ce que tu veux mais ça reste mon pote.** Callie souffla. **Alors il a pleins de défaut, mais il a toujours été la pour moi donc... Même si ça a pas l'air comme ça, je l'apprécie. J'ai pas envie de perdre un ami comme lui.** Elle se tourna brusquement vers Arizona. **Si jamais tu lui dit ça je nierais tout en bloc!**

**Tes secrets seront bien gardés.** Dit la blonde en faisant le signe de fermer sa bouche a clefs.  **T'as quoi la?**

**Calcul.** Soupira Callie. **J'aurais bien séché, mais je me suis assez fait détruire hier pour ma colle.**

**Ouais je sais.** Grimaça Arizona en se souvenant de la matinée avec le père Torres. Callie avait attendu le dernier moment pour en parler. Juste avant de partir pour l'école elle avait donné le papier de Webber et son père s'était mit a crier. Arizona étant trop mal a l'aise, elle avait préféré attendre son amie dehors devant la maison.

**Il parait que je suis punie et que j'ai pas le droit de sortie, au fait.**

**Mais...** S'exclama Arizona.  **Ça veux dire que tu pourras pas venir pour le samedi après midi et pour le bal?**

**J'ai dit "il paraît", s'il croit que m'interdire de sortir ça va suffire pour que je reste bloquée dans ma chambre, il rêve.**

**Tu vas quand même pas fuguer?**

**Qui a parler de fuguer? Je fais juste un aller retour. Personne n'en saura jamais rien. Et puis, je me demande comment ils pourront le vérifier puisque samedi ma mère a un truc de la charité et que mon père doit partir en week-end pour le boulot. Sans compter Aria qui doit réviser chez des potes. Elle voudra jamais jouer les baby sitter, ça va trop l'emmerder.**

**Tu pourrais clairement pas vivre chez moi.** Sourit Arizona.

**C'est sûr! Et puis je déteste faire mon lit...** Grimaça t elle.

**Faut arrêter avec ça! Mon père ne me force pas a ranger ma chambre et faire mon lit au carré!** S'indigna faussement Arizona.

**Non il fait juste un planning pour sortir les poubelles.** Ricana Callie.  **Crois moi, j'ai pas oublié cette partie la.** La blonde leva les yeux au ciel alors que Callie continuait de rire légèrement.

* * *

Arizona jeta un œil sur le réveil matin et souffla tout en se jetant sur les oreillers. _ Une heure vingt cinq. _ Elle n'arriverait jamais a dormir!

Elle souffla pour la sixième fois en trente seconde et ferma les yeux, espérant s'endormir enfin. Rien a faire, son corps refusait de faire quoi que ce soit. La blonde tourna la tête pour regarder dans le lit d'a coté. Addison dormait paisiblement depuis au moins deux heures... Elles avaient longuement discuté de divers sujets a commencer par Mark et Alex, jusqu'à ce que la rousse finisse par s'endormir. Depuis, Arizona essayait de faire de même. Son portable vibra, la faisant sortir de sa frustration. Qui pouvait bien lui envoyer un message a cette heure?

**_J'ai oublié de te dire que tu pouvais me texter quand tu veux... Si jamais t'arrivais pas a dormir._ **

La blonde sourit et tapa frénétiquement sur son téléphone.  **_Tu ne dors pas?_ **

**_Toi non plus on dirait ; )_ ** reçut elle rapidement

**_A croire qu'on est connecté._** Répondit la blonde, heureuse de pouvoir penser enfin a autre chose.

**_Ça me fait bizarre de dormir toute seule maintenant, je m'habitue trop vite a toi : P_ **

La blonde tapa un message puis l'effaça de nouveau. Est ce qu'elle se faisait des films ou Callie était légèrement en train de  _ flirter _ avec elle?

**_Et moi je suis peut être avec Addie, mais c'est comme si j'étais toute seule..._ ** Fini t elle par répondre, peu sure de ce qu'elle voulait vraiment avouer a travers ses mots la.  **_Tu me manques aussi._ ** Rajouta t elle quelques secondes plus tard. Une fois qu'elle avait appuyé sur envoyer elle se frappa la tête avec son téléphone. Pourquoi.  _ Pourquoi _ avait elle envoyé ça?!

**_: D_** Reçu t elle en réponse.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle reçut un lien et elle cliqua dessus. Une chanson se mit a démarrer. Elle récupéra rapidement ses écouteurs pour que la chanson ne réveille pas Addison. Puis elle lu le titre et l'auteur : Gomez - Little Piece.

**_Ça n'aide pas beaucoup a dormir, mais ça vide la tête._** Reçut elle en message. **_C'est une de mes chanson préférée ; )_**

**_J'aime bien._** Arizona s'était de nouveau allongée et écoutait tranquillement la chanson, le portable toujours en main. De longues minutes passèrent ou Arizona se concentrait seulement sur la musique... Callie ne lui renvoya pas de message et la blonde pensa qu'elle devait probablement écouter la chanson aussi. Ce qui la fit sourire. Même si elles étaient loin l'une de l'autre, elles écoutaient la même chanson et... Bon, c'était peut etre un peu guimauve, mais tout ce qui touchait Callie de près ou de loin la rendait guimauve.

**_Au fait,_** finit elle par écrire une fois que la chanson fut finie. **_Pourquoi tu ne dormais pas?_**

**_J'ai bossé sur mon devoir de math et j'ai pas vu l'heure..._ ** Répondit Callie.

Elle avait du mal a y croire mais laissa passer.  **_Donc vendredi je ne viens pas?_ **

**_Tu viens! Il faudra que tu vois la super note que j'ai eu grâce a toi ; )_ **

**_Je n'ai rien fait du tout... Je ne t'ai même pas aidé pour ce devoir alors..._ **

**_Mais t'explique bien mieux qu'Avery, surtout qu'elle passe son temps a m'interroger vu qu'elle sait que je ne comprends jamais rien._ **

**_Oh! L'autre fois je lui ai trop cloué le bec!_ ** répondit Callie sans attendre une réponse d'Arizona.  **_J'ai répondu juste a l'oral, ça l'a tellement fait chier! JOUISSIF! Donc, MERCI :D_ **

**_Je ne suis pas sûre que Mme Avery ait envie de me remercier, elle, par contre..._ **

**_Au fait, Addie t'as parlé d'Alex et tout ça?_** Demanda la latino.

**_Ouais, mais on a aussi parlé de Mark... Elle a capté pour Lexie et elle m'a carrément dit qu'il devrait foncer. Contrairement a toi._ **

**_Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec Lexie?!_ **

**_Elle est sympa. Et je te retourne la question, c'est quoi ton problème avec elle? T'étais a la limite de la crise de jalousie l'autre jour..._ **

**_Parce que Mark va avoir des problèmes... Il se fourre toujours dans des merdes. Et puis bon c'est Lexie la sœur de Meredith. Autrement dit double emmerdes._ **

**_Je vois pas pourquoi... Vu que ça s'est arrangé avec Owen._ **

**_Parce que Derek a des vues sur Meredith._ **

**HEIN?!** La blonde s'était carrément mise a parler. Elle se retourna pour voir si la rousse s'était réveillée, mais non. Elle tapa rapidement un.  **_Sérieux?!_ **

**_Pourquoi tu crois qu'il n'est jamais avec nous?_ **

**_Maintenant que tu le dis..._ **

**_Mark est trop a fond sur Lexie pour s'en rendre compte. Addie sur Alex et Teddy/Owen sur eux même... Mais toi je pensais que t'aurais remarqué..._ ** Répondit la latino.

Arizona pinça les lèvres, si seulement Callie savait pouvoir Arizona n'était pas très a l'écoute. Certes, elle avait compris pour Mark et Lexie, mais c'était surtout parce que le garçon n'était pas du tout discret. Contrairement a Derek.

**_Donc on le dissuade parce que... ?_** Demanda la blonde qui n'était pas trop sûre de la réponse.

**_Parce qu'il est déjà sortit avec Addie et que maintenant il va se taper la sœur de la fille avec qui Derek sort. Ça fait un peu trop en si peu d'années. Sans compter qu'il a du supporter leur couple et les ruptures... Il a besoin de calme et de vivre enfin en couple tranquille sans que Mark lui colle aux basques._ **

**_Si tu savais comment étaient Meredith et Lexie tu changerais peut être d'avis._ **

**_Pourquoi ça?_ **

**_Parce que Meredith peut pas blairer sa sœur... Enfin demie. Elles habitent même pas dans la même maison. Lexie vit avec son père et sa belle mère et Meredith vit avec sa mère. Longue histoire..._ ** Arizona espérait ne pas en avoir trop dit. Même si Lexie n'était pas dans sa classe, elle lui avait confié quelques petites choses sur sa vie. La blonde espérait qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas trop d'en avoir parler a Callie.

**_Ah. Alors c'est vrai que c'est un peu différent._ **

**_Donc, tu m'aiderais pour Mark?_ **

**_Aider a quoi?_ ** répondit la latino rapidement.

**_A lui faire avoir l'air d'un vrai mec : un rencart dans les règles de l'art!_ **

**_C'est Mark... T'oublies qu'il va la plaquer direct après qu'ils auront couché ensemble..._ **

**_Ça fait partit aussi du plan. S'il veut Lexie, il va devoir être un vrai gentleman et sortir avec elle. Pas juste coucher._ **

**_Bon bah, saches que ça risque très vite de le gonfler. Mais bon, tu verras par toi même..._ **

* * *

**Salut.** Dit Callie d'une grosse voix en venant s'accouder aux casier, a coté de Mark. Arizona chuchotait dans son oreille en pouffant et Mark se retourna vers elle en fronçant des sourcils. **Tu vas bien?** Continua Callie de sa grosse voix.

**Qu'est ce que tu fais?** Demanda Mark tout a fait perdu.

**Elle est toi, tu es Lexie.** Répondit Arizona avec un sourire.

**Quoi?** Continua t il en récupérant ses livres d'une main tout en les regardant.

**Je sais qu'on a pas l'occasion de se parler souvent...** Continua Callie de la même voix.

**Arrêtes ça!** Coupa Mark en claquant son casier.  **C'est ridicule, et puis tu m'imites très mal Torres.**

**Laisses la faire!** S'exclama Arizona.  **T'as même pas entendu la fin! Ça va t'aider pour l'inviter a un rencart!**

**Parce que je ne veux pas l'entendre! Je sais inviter des filles a des rencarts!** S'écria t il en mettant son sac sur l'épaule. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le fond du couloir.

**Pour la baise, pas pour un** **_vrai_ ** **rencard...** Compléta Callie avec sa voix normale.

Mark se stoppa et la fixa.  **Quoi?**

**Si tu donnes rencart a Lexie, tu dois t'y tenir. Donc, trois rendez vous et ensuite tu passes la seconde. Pas de baiser avant le troisième rencard, surtout pas de coucherie non plus.** Expliqua Callie

**T'es ma mère ou quoi?** Dit Mark en haussant un sourcil.

**Non, je t'explique comment marche les vrai rencarts que font les garçons normaux.**

**Je suis un mec normal!** Dit Mark indigné.

**Alors cite moi une seule relation qui a duré plus de 3 mois...**

**Addison** . Cita t il facilement.

**Que t'as piqué a ton meilleur ami en couchant avec elle avant même d'avoir un rencart.** Callie fit un bruit de bip.  **Biiinnnnp, mauvaise réponse.**

**Reed?** Proposa Mark légèrement a court de réponse.

**Biiiinnnp. Tu te l'es faite durant les vacances et t'as rompu a la fin pour te mettre avec Addie. Pas le meilleur exemple.**

**Mhh Julia?**

**Julia heu... Canner?** Tenta de se remémorer Callie.  **Cette fille qui a carrément changé d'école parce qu'elle pouvait plus supporter d'être proche de toi après que tu l'ais plaqué comme une merde?**

**Ok c'est bon j'ai compris...** Souffla Mark.  **Et puis, depuis quand tu connais tous les noms des filles avec qui j'ai couché?!** S'exclama Mark exaspéré.

**Être ton amie a aussi des mauvais cotés... Et puis y'a pas besoin de tout me raconter, les gens parlent ici.** Éluda Callie.

**Y'a vraiment une fille qui a changé d'école a cause de lui?** Murmura Arizona a Callie.

**Ouais, elle a fait une dépression...**

**Est ce qu'on peut éviter de parler de ça?** grommela Mark.  **Bon j'ai cours, on se voit a la pause déjeuner...** Il les planta la et rentra dans sa classe.

**T'as quoi la?**

**Science médico Legal, avec Addie...** La blonde se tourna pour regarder l'entrée de sa classe. Juste a coté de la porte elle pouvait voir Addison complètement collée a la bouche d'Alex. Elle se retourna pour faire face a Callie et soupira. **Je suppose que je dois y aller...**

**Ils ont vraiment aucuns complexes,** grimaça Callie en jetant un coup d'œil par dessus Arizona. **Bon courage!**

**Encore quelques semaines et on sera enfin en vacances!** S'extasia Arizona en s'éloignant de son amie.

* * *

Le samedi de shopping arriva bien vite, au plus grand bonheur d'Arizona qui avait encore beaucoup de mal a pardonner a son frère. Mais en même temps, elle savait qu'il avait raison sur un point : c'était probablement leur dernières vacances tranquilles. En famille.  _ Heureuse. _ Une fois qu'il serait engagé, elle serait constamment en train d'avoir peur pour lui. Pour l'instant, elle pouvait encore lui en vouloir sans se sentir tout a fait coupable.

**Tu sais, quand tu m'as dit après midi shopping...** Commença la voix de Callie a travers le rideau de la cabine. **Je pensais, faire les boutiques, jeter juste un coup d'œil quoi... Se boire un verre et traîner dans le centre commercial.**

Arizona était assise sur les petits canapés sans dossiers au milieu des cabines d'essayages.  **C'est exactement ce qu'on fait.** Dit la blonde.

**T'avais bien oublié la partie "je joue a la poupée avec, dans le rôle de la poupée, moi même..."** souffla Callie. Elle tira le rideau et regarda Arizona ennuyée.  **J'ai l'air d'une horrible meringue... Cette robe est moche.**

**Mais non!** S'exclama la blonde avec un sourire en la regardant. Elle tourna la main, expliquant gestuellement a Callie de tourner sur elle même.  **C'est dingue toutes les robes sont parfaite sur toi...** Dit la blonde en voyant la latino tourner doucement.

**Tu dis ça pour que j'en essaye encore une autre!** S'exclama t elle mécontente.  **Écoutes va falloir faire un choix. Bleu, Vert ou rouge. De toute façon, il faudra me payer pour que j'en essaye une autre de toute façon.**

Arizona leva les yeux au ciel. **Bon très bien!** Capitula t elle.  **Alors... Montre moi les autres...**

La blonde en profitait totalement pour reluquer son amie des pieds a la tête. Cette situation la rendait dingue, parce qu'elle ne devait que regarder et non pas toucher. Elle aurait aimer faire beaucoup plus...

Depuis qu'elle avait dormit dans son lit quelques semaines plus tôt il devenait plus difficile pour Arizona d'être juste la sans rien faire. Elle avait besoin de plus en plus de contact physique et finissait par les provoquer de toutes les façons possible. A commencer par la bise qu'elle lui faisait habituellement le matin, puis les moments ou elle se penchait exprès vers elle pour chuchoter dans son oreille. A cet instant elle pouvait poser une main sur son épaule et sentir son parfum. Si elle s'approchait encore, elle pouvait frôler les cheveux de Callie avec son nez. C'était puéril et ça commençait a devenir un véritable problème... Parce que la blonde restait persuadée que tout le monde la voyait faire. Qu'il savait qu'elle respirait son odeur lorsqu'elle était a ses cotés, qu'elle s'attardait contre ses joues quand elle l'embrassait. Mais a son plus grand bonheur, Callie se laissait complètement faire. Elle acceptait toutes ces petites marque d'affections qui avaient fleuris depuis ces derniers jours.

Une fois que Callie s'était retournée avec les robes en main, elle passa sur elle la bleu, puis la verte et enfin les éloigna pour montrer la rouge. Arizona fixait son corps, peut etre un peu trop longtemps... Elle se rappelait alors que Callie attendait sa réponse et releva les yeux vers la latino avec un sourire méga watt.  **Verte.**

**Sûre?** Répondit Callie en regardant la dite robe.

**Certaine!** Répondit la blonde en s'approchant. **Tu mettras la verte elle est parfaite avec ton teins et ta morphologie... Tout! Regardes la, on dirait vraiment que cette robe est faite pour toi!**

**Un oui aurait suffit, mais je prends aussi.** Dit Callie avec un sourire. Elle retourna dans la cabine et ferma le rideau pour enlever sa robes.  **Et toi? Tu fais pas d'essais, pour toi?** Demanda t elle a travers le tissus.

**J'ai déjà choisit, j'irais payer avec toi a la caisse.**

**Eh!** Dit la latino en sortant sa tête de derrière le rideau.  **Et moi j'ai pas le droit de voir? Tu m'a fait subir un défilé et moi j'y ais pas le droit? Même pour le plaisir des yeux?**

La blonde se mit a sourire. Elle souffla, faussement agacée et se leva du banc.  **Très bien, changes toi et je m'habille.**

Quelques minutes passèrent, Arizona se fixa dans le miroir. Cette séance d'essayage avait été bien plus insupportable qu'elle ne le pensait. Pas dans un sens négatif, c'était surtout pour elle et son self contrôle que ça avait été le plus dur. Et maintenant Callie allait  _ la _ regarder dans sa robe. La blonde ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée finalement. Mais c'était Callie et elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

Elle respira un grand coup et se tourna pour enfin tirer le rideau. Le rouge aux joues elle fit face a une Callie tout a fait absorber par les gens aux alentours. Lorsque la latino se rendit compte que son amie avait fini elle se retourna avec un sourire. Son regard dévia sur la robe et les jambes de son amie.  **Wow.** Dit elle conquise. **Elle te va vraiment bien.** Elle remonta doucement son regard vers la blonde, qui avait l'impression que son corps était en feu.

**Merci.** Répondit elle d'une petite voix.

**Par contre j'aurais pensé que tu aurais choisit de la couleur... Le noir pour un bal de Noël?** Dit Callie en haussant un sourcil.  **Attends.** La latino posa la robe qu'elle avait dans les bras sur le banc et se dirigea vers les vêtements. Laissant un peut de temps à Arizona pour se reprendre. Le regard de Callie, ses yeux qui descendait sur  _ son corps _ ... Elle avait encore un peu de mal a être regardé comme ça, surtout par Callie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Arizona fronça des sourcils. Elle avait réussit a respirer un grand coup et a faire oublier a son corps le regard fasciné de Callie. Elle s'avança légèrement pour tendre le cou et chercher du regard la latino. Cette dernière ne tarda pas a revenir avec une robe bleu clair.  **TADA!** S'exclama t elle en lui tendant la robe.  **Je suis sure que celle la sera parfaite pour toi.** Sourit la brune.

C'est les mains encore un peut tremblante qu'Arizona récupéra la robe. Une fois changée, elle tenta de rester le plus neutre possible et fit enfin face a nouveau au regard de Callie.

**Ok je retire tout ce que j'ai dit que l'autre robe.** **Elle était très bien, mais celle la est juste parfaite!** Dit elle subjuguée.

* * *

**Alors?** Demanda Callie a Arizona qui fouillait la foule du regard.  **Tu le vois ou pas?**

**Non. A mon avis ils ne sont pas encore arrivés...** Dit elle en haussant des épaules.

**On s'était pourtant donné rencart a 21 heures! Qu'est ce qu'il fou!**

**Calliope. On a toute la soirée... Et puis c'est Mark, il aime se faire désirer.** Dit la blonde avec un sourire.

**Ouais, en attendant on poireaute comme des connes.**

**Tu peux toujours aller danser?** Proposa indirectement Arizona.

Da sa robe bleue, elle avait fait très bon effet a ses amis. Teddy et Owen lui avaient dit qu'elle était très belle et Addison avait félicité aussi son choix et aussi la chance qu'elle avait de pouvoir voir Callie dans une vraie robe. La latino avait râlé pour la forme, mais elle s'amusait beaucoup plus que ce que la blonde aurait pensé. Après tout Arizona l'avait plus ou moins forcée.

Derek était arrivé accompagné de Meredith, ce qui avait causé un léger froid... Mais l'ensemble de ses amis s'étaient empressé de le saluer juste après ce moment de blanc. En arrivant aux bras de Meredith, il officialisait enfin cette relation qui était plus ou moins connus de certains. Il ne manquait plus que Mark, qui avait assuré qu'il viendrait avec Lexie. Du moins c'était ce qu'il était censé faire, mais depuis plus de trente minutes il n'était toujours pas en vu.

**Si tu viens avec moi.** Dit Callie avec un sourire. Elle s'avança vers la piste a reculons, tendant ses mains vers Arizona qui ne se fit pas prier.

Elles se mirent a danser sur de la musique pop, puis quelque chose de plus électro. Tout le monde gesticulait et Arizona appréhendait le moment des slows. Malheureusement pour elle, Mark débarqua juste avant. Il était seul et Callie le désigna de la tête a la blonde. Ensemble, elles se dirigèrent vers lui.

**Tu te rends compte qu'on t'attends depuis plus d'une demie heure?** Demanda Callie légèrement sur les nerfs. Elle regarda autour d'eux. **Ou est Lexie?**

**Elle n'a pas voulu venir.** Dit Mark dépité.

**Quoi?** Callie souffla.  **Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait?** dit elle en plissant les yeux, septique.

**Mais rien!** S'énerva Mark qui s'était servit un verre et buvait a grandes gorgées. **Je lui ai demandé de venir avec moi pour le bal... Et elle a refusé.**

Les deux filles le regardèrent quelques secondes, Arizona avait un regard compatissant et Callie fronçait des sourcils. **Qu'est ce que t'as** **_encore_ ** **dit?**

**Pour qui tu me prends!** se fâcha Mark. **Je lui ais juste demandé de sortir avec moi pour le bal et elle m'a dit non. Elle y va avec Charles Percy. Ça fait trois fois que je me prends une veste avec elle.**

**T'aurais du t'entraîner avec nous.** lâcha platement Callie

**Mais je sais draguer! D'habitude ça marche!** S'agaça Mark.  **Elles disent toute oui, a la fin!**

**Tu devrais laisser tomber alors.** Dit la latino en l'observant boire un nouveau verre.  **Et y aller mollo avec l'alcool.**

**Torres, t'es pas ma mère... Et je laisserais pas tomber. Un Sloan ne renonce jamais!**

**Même quand c'est perdu d'avance?** Demanda Callie avec un air goguenard.

**C'est pas perdu! Je sais que je lui plaît! Et pour une raison inconnue elle fait tout pour me mettre des stops.**

**C'est pas agréable hein?** Continua Callie d'un ton moqueur. **Saches que toutes les nanas a qui t'as mit** **_des stops_ ** **, comme tu dis, se sont senties comme ça a un moment ou a un autre.**

**D'habitude c'est moi qui en mets.** Dit Mark plus pour lui même qu'autre chose.

Callie le regarda et secoua la tête, puis elle attira Arizona vers elle.

**Eh!** S'exclama la blonde. **On devrait pas rester avec lui? Ne serait ce que pour qu'il arrête de boire?**

**Il l'a mérité...** Dit Callie en jetant un coup d'œil a son ami. Elle laissa passé quelques secondes.  **Peut être que t'avais raison après tout...**

**J'ai toujours raison.** Dit la blonde avec un sourire.  **Mais heu... A propos que quoi j'avais raison, cette fois la?** Sourit elle.

**Pour Lexie.** Répondit Callie avec un sourire. **Peut être qu'elle n'est pas si innocente que je ne le pensais. Dire non à Mark... Il faut avoir des couilles pour ça.** Arizona secoua la tête amusée et elles se remirent a danser.

Au bout d'un moment, un nouveau slow traversa les enceintes... Et Callie vint enlacer Arizona, simplement. La blonde se laissa faire, légèrement chamboulée par ce rapprochement. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de se contenir comme elle pu. Elles n'avaient jamais aussi proche physiquement jusque la. Jamais elles ne s'étaient collée l'une a l'autre aussi longtemps. Sauf peut etre la nuit qu'elle avait passé chez la latino... Mais c'était très différent encore. Il lui fallait tout le self contrôle possible pour ne pas passer sa main dans les boucles brunes. Pour ne pas lui caresser lentement le dos.

Doucement, elles se balancèrent au rythme de la musique, oubliant le monde environnant. Si l'une avait du mal a dompter ses sentiments, l'autre commençait a découvrir de nouvelles sensations. La latino ne s'était jamais posée de questions, elle se contentait d'être la, avec Arizona. Et plus le temps passait, plus elle aimait être a ses cotés et discuter avec elle. Elles étaient différentes, mais au lieu de les éloigner ça les rapprochait. Callie aimait la spontanéité de la blonde, le fait qu'elle soit toujours de bonne humeur tout le temps. Et puis... L'histoire de son frère avait changé la donne. Callie s'était sentie tellement mal pour son amie.

Même si elle avait du mal a l'imaginer, elle pouvait comprendre sa douleur. Remonter le moral d'Arizona était devenu quelque chose qu'elle aimait faire. Si au départ c'était la blonde qui avait été un vent de fraîcheur dans le groupe, la brune était heureuse de pouvoir lui rendre la pareille en étant cette oreille attentive dont Arizona avait besoin.

Le slow prenait fin et Callie s'éloigna légèrement de son amie, un sourire aux lèvres. La blonde s'écarta légèrement a contre cœur, la serrant toujours par la taille. C'était difficile de la lâcher, mais la brune ne semblait pas surprise par ce geste. Elles restèrent quelques minutes a se regarder dans les yeux. Puis Arizona, n'en pouvant plus, s'avança vers le visage de Callie et vint cueillir ses lèvres. La brune fronça des sourcils mais ne s'éloigna pas. Pas tout de suite. Sous le choc, elle laissa la blonde prendre les commandes.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise ce qu'il se passait. Elles étaient au milieu de la piste de danse. Devant une petite centaine d'étudiants. En train de s'embrasser. Callie s'éloigna brusquement et fixa la blonde d'un air abasourdie. Puis elle quitta la piste de danse prestement sans dire un mot. Laissant Arizona entourée de couples qui n'avaient rien suivit de l'histoire et commençaient a sauter au son de la prochaine musique.

La blonde ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de soupirer. Elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle devait rester en dehors, elle devait se contrôler... Elle se mit alors a marcher rapidement vers le couloir ou venait de s'enfuir Callie.

**Calliope!** S'écria t elle en voyant la brune disparaître derrière une porte. Arizona couru et ouvrit la porte a la volée. C'était les toilettes du rez de chaussé. Avec tous les étudiants dans le gymnase, il devait y avoir du monde ici... Quoi que, elles étaient plus éloignés que celles juste a la sortie de la salle. **_Calliope._ ** Souffla Arizona en voyant la brune adossée a un lavabo, tête baissée.

La latino ne releva pas le visage, restant tout a fait fermée sur elle même. La blonde souffla. Pinçant les lèvres, elle s'approcha a pas de loups de son amie. Ni trop loin ni trop proche. **Je suis... Je suis désolée.** Dit elle en murmurant.

**Pourquoi t'as fait ça?** Dit Callie furieuse, en se retourna pour lui faire face.

**Je... Je n'aurais pas du. Excuses moi.**

**Ça ne réponds pas a ma question.** Dit Callie en croisant les bras, la fixant droit dans les yeux. **De quel droit tu...** S'énerva t elle. La latino souffla, essayant de se reprendre. **Tu peux pas me faire ça, ok?**

La blonde se mit a hocher la tête instinctivement. Tout pourvu que Callie lui pardonne.  **On peut...** Commença t elle la gorge nouée.  **Faire comme si de rien ne s'était passé?** Proposa t elle, alors que son corps et son esprit lui hurlait l'inverse.

Le portable de Callie vibra. Elle le récupéra d'un geste agacé et fronça les sourcils en voyant le message. 

**Je dois... Mark est en train de faire un scandale dans la salle. Je vais aider Addison.** Dit simplement la latino en plantant la blonde, seule au milieu des toilettes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pense que ce chapitre est plus long... Mais bon, bal de Noel oblige. Je sais, vous ne vous attendiez probablement pas a ce qu'Arizona se fasse jeter. Habituellement elles vivent heureuses rapidement. Mais je suis le genre de fille bizarre qui ne fait jamais les choses dans le bon sens. Désolée.  
> PS 1 : la partie ou Callie imite Mark qui drague fait partit de la série. J'ai bien aimé l'idée, du coup j'ai gardé le début.  
> PS 2 : Vous aurez probablement remarqué que la chanson est dans la série. La fameuse fois ou Callie danse en culotte et se fait grillée par Webber. Comme je ne voulais pas inventer encore quelque chose, j'ai préféré prendre cette chanson la. Au moins, je peux dire qu'elle aime danser dessus sans l'inventer haha!


	6. Faux semblants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arizona a embrassé Callie au bal de Noël. Quand a Mark, il rame toujours pour avoir Lexie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais que je mets plus en avant le Slexie que les autres couples et que le Cazona peine a avancer (oui bon, le Slexie en est au même point hum-hum). Mais j'ai plus de mal avec certains personnages, donc je tente d'éviter d’être trop OOC.

# Chapitre 6 Faux semblants

 

Normalement, Arizona aurait du venir passer le nouvel an avec ses amis, mais vu que son frère partait quelques jours après et surtout à cause de Callie, elle avait refusé de venir. bien sûr, elle avait prétexté que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle fêtait ça avec son frère, alors personne n'avait rien trouvé a redire.

Mais la blonde était en fait complètement ailleurs. Callie ne lui avait pas envoyé de message. Même pour lui souhaiter un joyeux noël. Arizona s'était donc confié a Tim et leur lien s'était légèrement amélioré. Ce dernier lui avait dit d'aller voir la brune ou de lui envoyer un message, mais Arizona n'arrivait pas a passer le stade du "salut!" qu'elle effaçait tout de suite après. Comment commencer une conversation après ce qu'il s'était passé?

Arizona était heureuse d'être en vacances, évitant ainsi les moment gênants... Sauf que tout avait une fin et qu'une fois les vacances finies et son frère parti, elle se retrouva complètement seule. Elle passa son dernier week-end de liberté a ressasser la scène et aux paroles de Callie.  **_"Tu ne peux pas faire ça"_ ** . C'était étrange, normalement elle aurait du dire quelque chose comme "tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça", ou peut être un "qu'est ce que t'es en train de faire?". Ce n'était pas une sorte d'interdiction ou même de reproche. Elle l'avait dit d'un ton plus déçu. Et pourquoi l'avait elle regardé avec cet air tourmenté?

Le lendemain, elle arriva devant l'entrée du lycée légèrement en avance. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps avant de rentrer en classe et s'installer. Elle avait prit la voiture que son frère avait laissé pour éviter de croiser quelqu'un dans le bus, ou d'être reconnue avec sa voiture et surtout... D'être la en avance. Elle n'avait pas le courage de faire face au regard de Callie. Et lorsque la blonde rentra dans la classe, elle jeta un coup d'œil a leur place et fronça des sourcils en voyant l'espace vide. Un rapide tour de la salle lui faire comprendre que Callie s'était installée aux cotés de Derek. Callie l'ignorait tout comme la blonde avait imaginé le faire. Sauf que, même si elle avait  _ voulu _ le faire, elle aurait pu supporter d'être aux côtés de la latino. Ou peut être pas. Toujours était il que c'était Callie qui avait fait comprendre à la blonde qu'elle l'évitait. Elle en était l'instigatrice a présent. Et ce n'était pas un sentiment agréable.

 

Le cœur lourd, Arizona vint s'installer a sa place en jetant un regard à Callie du coin de l'œil. Cette dernière fixait le mur d'en face, c'était trop suspect pour paraître normal. La blonde souffla et posa son sac sur l'espace vide a ses côtés. Elle était si mal qu'elle aurait pu se mettre a pleurer sur place.

A la fin du cours, Arizona prit son temps pour ranger ses affaires voyant que Callie s'était presque précipité de tout ranger. **Pas la peine,** murmura Arizona. **J'ai compris.** Continua t elle, amère.

**Tu me parlais?** Demanda Denny en se retournant.

**Non-non.** Fit elle avec un sourire crispé.

Puis elle sortit de la pièce pour se rendre en psycho. Visiblement Callie allait aussi la laisser en plan pour se mettre a coté de quelqu'un d'autre. Et lorsque la blonde vit la latino aux cotés d'un Mark surpris elle souffla a nouveau et, d'un pas lent, alla s'asseoir a sa place. Mark vint a s'installer à ses côtés lâchant Callie et ses affaires qu’il avait posé sur sa table quelques secondes. Il la regarda avec les sourcils froncés.

**Il se passe quoi avec Callie?**

**Rien.** Dit platement Arizona.

**C'est ça, elle m'a dit la même chose... Accouches Robbins, c'est quoi le problème pour qu'elle s'incruste avec moi alors qu'on arrive jamais a vous décoller l'une de l'autre, d'habitude?**

**Écoutes, c'est** **_elle_ ** **ta meilleure pote donc demande le lui a** **_elle,_ ** **et viens pas me faire chier. D'accord?** S'énerva Arizona.

**Wow ok! Ok!** Dit Mark en s'éloignant les mains levés en signe de rémission.

S'en suivit la même chose a la fin du second cours. Arizona commença sérieusement a être sur les nerfs. Elle était blessée du comportement de Callie et elle s'en voulait d'avoir été la cause de cette situation. Pourquoi n'avait elle pas résisté? Pourquoi l'avait elle embrassé? Elle avait envie de frapper quelqu'un, de hurler ou de fumer. Mais il lui restait encore une heure de cours avant la pause du déjeuner. Pause qu'elle ne ferait probablement pas parce que Callie serait forcément au self. La blonde souffla pour la millième fois de la matinée et se dirigea vers son cours de théâtre le coeur lourd.

**Hey!** Dit Addison a l'attention de la blonde.  **Alors ton premier de l'an?**

**Ça va.** Grommela la blonde en venant s'avachir sur une des chaises suivit de la rouquine.

**T'es sûre?** Demanda Addison en la voyant légèrement agacée.

**Puis que je te dis que oui!** S'énerva Arizona. La blonde se leva et changea de siège pour s'installer au fond, seule. De toute façon elle était partie pour passer la majorité de sa journée comme ça. Tout le groupe serait forcément aux côtés de Callie, pas du sien. Le prof entra et commença son cours.

**Excusez moi.** Dit une petite voix en entrant dans la pièce. **Je parlais avec Mme Majorino a la fin de son cours... Je n'ai pas vu l'heure.**

**Installez vous.** Dit simplement le professeur. La jeune fille vint se placer à la gauche d'Arizona, vu que ces chaises vident et les plus proches de la porte. Lexie fit un sourire a Arizona qui le lui rendit, le cours continua.

 

La blonde récupéra son sac et sortit rapidement de la pièce, suivit par Lexie qui n'avait même pas prit la peine d'enlever son manteau durant le reste du cours. **Tu ne vas pas au self?** Demanda la Junior en voyant qu'Arizona tournait a l'opposé de l'entrée.

**J'ai besoin d'une cigarette.** Dit la blonde en continuant son chemin d'un pas décidé.

Lexie la laissa s'en aller et fut interrompu par Mark.  **Salut!** Dit il de son sourire enjôleur. **Ton cours est fini?**

**Oui.** Répondit elle en le fixant.

**Tu veux manger avec nous?**

**Heu...** Commença t elle.

**Tu sais, je ne vais pas te manger.** Rit légèrement Mark.  **Et puis cette fois y'aura que Torres, Altman, Hunt et peut être Robbins. Promis Callie ne fera pas son chien de garde, tu vas pouvoir t'installer sans craintes.**

A ce moment la Callie arriva d'un air grognon. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autours d'eux.  **Elle est pas la?** Demanda t elle a Mark.

**Qui ça?** Dit le garçon en fronçant des sourcils.

**Elle est sortie dehors.** Expliqua Lexie. Le regard des deux autres la fit rapetisser.  **Heu... Enfin, si on parle bien d'Arizona.**

**Ouais.** Grommela Callie. **Je vais bouffer, tu viens?**

**Lexie?** Dit le garçon en la regardant.

**_Sérieux?_ ** Coupa Callie.  **Laisses tomber, je vais bouffer avec Teddy, tu te démerdes avec ta copine.** Puis elle s'éloigna d'eux sans leur jeter un regard.

**Rectification.** Dit Mark.  **Est ce que tu voudrais manger avec moi? Visiblement Torres va faire la gueule, je ne vais pas t'imposer ça.**

La semaine passa et rien ne semblait s'arranger au plus grand dam d'Arizona. La seule chose qui changeait c'était que Mark et Lexie mangeaient avec elle le midi quelques fois. Callie s'était énervée sur Lexie pour une broutille trois jours avant et la Junior avait peur d'elle, a présent.

* * *

**...Et tu sais, l'autre jour au club on avait parlé de la** **_même_ ** **chose! Comme si... Comme si la prof était la ou qu'elle nous avait entendu, c'était tellement dingue!**

Arizona n'avait aucunes idées de quoi parlait ses deux voisins, la seule chose qu'elle voyait c'était Callie qui riait avec Addison. Callie.  _ Riait. _ Ça lui fendait le cœur. Et elle se sentait a présent horrible de penser ça. Elle devait être heureuse pour Callie et elle devait... Elle devait lui parler! Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, il fallait que la situation rentre dans l'ordre! Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés et rien n'avait changé depuis le début de la semaine...

Tant pis, elle était prête a se sacrifier a oublier ses sentiments pour... Pour quoi? Juste être avec elle et la voir rire? Arizona soupira et posa la tête sur sa main, le coude sur son plateau.

**Eh!** S'exclama Lexie qui voyait le verre de la blonde se renverser pour venir se répandre sur la table.

La blonde se redressa et regarda sa voisine, puis comprit.  **Oh, pardon désolée...** Dit elle en attrapant sa serviette en papier pour éponger.  **J'ai pas fait attention... Désolée.**

**Pas de soucis,** sourit Lexie. Elle l'aida a éponger et regarda la blonde qui s'était remise a rêvasser.  **Un problème?** Demanda t elle a Arizona.

La blonde mit un temps avant de comprendre qu'on lui parlait.  **Hein?** Fit elle a l'attention des deux autres qui la fixait.

**Callie et elle se sont embrouillées pour une raison obscure, du coup... Elles se fuient et elles font la gueule.** Expliqua Mark.  **Je te racontes pas l'ambiance...** Ironisa t il.

**Ok** **_Miss Gossip_ ** **..** . Menaça Arizona en le pointant du doigt. **Tu ne parles pas de ce que tu ne connais pas. Et tu commences pas a raconter des histoires ou élaborer des théories. On est dans un lycée ici pas dans le soap "d'amour gloire et beauté"!** S'agaça t elle. Elle se leva de table brusquement et attrapa son plateau pour sortir de table.

**T'as même pas mangé!** S'écria Lexie.

**Pas faim!** Grommela Arizona en se dirigeant vers l'endroit ou l'on posait les plateaux. Elle les planta la et continua son chemin dans les couloirs. Elle décida de se rendre aux toilettes et de prendre un petite pause. Personne ne serait ici a cette heure la, tout le monde irait profiter de l'extérieur, malgré le froid. Une fois a l'intérieur, elle souffla. Ravie de voir qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée, elle se dirigea vers le lavabo et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. De longues minutes passèrent durant lesquelles elle se fixait sans se voir, perdue dans ses pensées. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution mais surtout qu'elle arrive a parler avec Callie. _ Seule a seule _ . Depuis la rentrée, la latino la fuyait et a chaque fois que la blonde tentait une approche, la brune trouvait un prétexte pour s'enfuir avant même qu'Arizona ait ouvert la bouche.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et Arizona sursauta en tournant brusquement la tête vers l'intrus.

**Super...** Murmura Callie ironiquement en la voyant juste en face d'elle. La brune se retourna prête a partir.

**Calliope!** S'exclama Arizona en s'avançant vers elle. **J'ai besoin de te parler... S'il te plaît.** Quémanda t elle alors que Callie avait ouvert la porte pour s'enfuir a nouveau.

La brune s'arrêta dans son geste et souffla. Elle ferma les yeux, prit une grande respiration et referma la porte doucement.  **Très bien.** Répondit elle en croisant les bras, résignée.  **Qu'est ce que tu veux.**

**Heu...** Dit simplement Arizona qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle accepte si facilement.

**J'ai pas tout mon temps.** Souffla Callie.

**Callie...** Supplia la blonde.  **Est ce qu'on ne peux pas oublier ce qu'il s'est passé?** Demanda t elle fébrile. Arizona avait envie de tout faire sauf _ oublier. _ Ses lèvres contre les siennes était quelque chose qu'elle avait envie d'expérimenter encore et  _ encore _ .

**Non.** Répondit la brune.  **On ne peux pas. Parce que ça s'est passé, justement, et que je ne peux pas oublier ça.**

La réponse l'avait fait froncer des sourcils. Arizona la regardait sans comprendre. Pourquoi donc ne voulait elle pas passer au dessus? N'importe qui aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour faire comme si de rien était. N'importe qui aurait préféré faire semblant d'oublier. Mais Callie n'était pas n'importe qui.  **Alors qu'est ce que tu veux faire?** Demanda la blonde soucieuse.

**Y'a plein de choses que je veux faire... Comme retourner dans le temps et t'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais c'est pas possible.**

**Alors quoi, on va continuer a s'éviter?** Dit la blonde un peu plus irritée.

**Laisses moi juste... Du temps.** Dit Callie après un temps de réflexion.  **J'ai besoin de temps.**

**Combien? une semaine? Un mois? Plus?** Elle souffla.  **Est ce que le temps changera quelque chose, de tout façon?**

**Je ne sais pas, mais peut être que tu arriveras a ne pas avoir... Ces... Sentiments envers moi.** Dit Callie cherchant ses mots.

**C'est tout? Tu crois qu'il me faut du temps pour ça?** Dit la blonde avec perplexité. Elle passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.  **Je peux... Je sais me contrôler! J'ai juste... Je suis désolée si je t'ai blessée ou quoi que ce soit, ok? Je ne voulais pas...** Arizona s'était mise a arpenter la pièce, se frottant les bras nerveusement. Elle souffla.

**Visiblement non. Tu ne sais pas te contrôler.** Répondit platement Callie. **Écoutes je... Je suis désolée mais... Enfin tu es une amie géniale mais... Tu es une** **_amie_ ** **Arizona. Je ne te vois pas autrement que comme** **_ça_ ** **. Je suis vraiment désolée.** Dit Callie avec un regard compatissant.

**Pas autant que moi.** Murmura la blonde.

Callie se contenta de la regarder quelques secondes d'un air navré. Elle respira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir. Elle laissa Arizona seule, dans les toilettes. Une fois a l'extérieur, la latino mit sa main sur sa poitrine. C'était beaucoup plus dur que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de passer au dessus de sa douleur. Depuis la révélation qu'Arizona avait faite... Depuis son geste... Callie était remplie de confusion de colère et d'incompréhension. Un mélange qui ne lui convenait pas du tout.

Elle n'était pas gay. Elle était sortie avec des mecs avant, elle aimait le sexe avec des hommes. Et puis, elle n'était pas  _ gay _ ! Ensuite,  _ si _ elle avait eu des sentiments pour Arizona,  _ ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas _ puisqu'elle n'était _ pas gay _ pensait elle, elle l'aurait sût. Mais ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose...

Elle connaissait son père, sa famille et ils lui diraient qu'elle irait en enfer si jamais elle sortait avec une fille. Bien que ça, elle s'en fichait pas mal. Avec toutes les conneries qu'elle avait faite, elle brûlerait probablement en enfer quoi qu'il arrive... Mais sortir avec une fille! C'était le  _ summum. _ Sa famille la mettrait dehors et ses amis... Elle n'osait pas vraiment imaginer, puisqu'à vrai dire, elle pensait que tout le monde lui tournerait le dos. Mais la question ne se posait pas, de toute façon, se justifiait elle. Puisqu'elle n'aimait  _ pas _ les filles. Elle n'était  _ pas gay _ .

* * *

**Hey!** S'exclama Arizona tout sourire en venant s'asseoir a la table du groupe. Elle se figea en voyant Callie embrasser a pleine bouche un garçon brun. Elle posa son plateau doucement en face de Mark qui regardait le couple d'un air dégoûté. Le sourire d'Arizona se fana pour devenir un véritable voile de tristesse.

**Je pense que ça va,** grommela t il.  **Tu lui as bien nettoyer les amygdales la.** Souffla Mark.

Callie se sépara du garçon, non sans le regarder avec des yeux remplis de luxure. Arizona se sentait tellement misérable qu'elle resta plantée la a les regarder sourire amoureusement.

Les vacances de février était finies depuis trois jours et Callie avait débarqué avec son nouveau mec du jour au lendemain. Arizona s'était de nouveau incrustée peu a peu dans le groupe mais... Callie avait eu raison,  _ plus rien _ n'était comme avant. A commencé par Derek qui n'était même plus avec eux. Et Alex qui avait prit plus ou moins sa place. Mais le garçon était une véritable plaie... Sa relation avec Addison commençait déjà a se détériorer, et le couple passait de moins en moins de temps ensemble.

**C'est pas parce que t'es un misérable célibataire que tu dois dégouter tout le monde.** Se contenta de répondre Callie tout en fixant amoureusement son petit ami. Mark se mit a grogner alors qu'Arizona prenait place, le cœur meurtri. **Elle est ou d'ailleurs Lexie?**

**Elle traîne avec le fils d'Avery...**

**Jackson?** Demanda Callie en fronçant des sourcils, regardant enfin son ami.

**Ouais. Ils ont un projet a faire ensemble...** Dit Mark blasé.  **Alors elle passe tout son temps avec lui.** Répondit il amer.

**Mais t'étais pas censé l'inviter a sortir?**

**Je l'ai fait... Mais son père lui a dit qu'il ne lui autoriserait pas sorties avec** **_aucun_ ** **mec avant ses 15 ans...**

**Et comment elle fait avec Jackson alors?** Dit Callie intriguée.

**Il vient chez elle et ils bossent dans le salon.**

La brune haussa les épaules.  **Bah, t'aurais qu'a attendre son anniversaire alors!**

**C'est le 24 août!** Se lamenta Mark. **Autant dire que c'est mort...** Dit il dépité.  **Je vais partir a l'université quand elle rentrera chez les Séniors et qu'elle aura enfin 15 ans...**

**Tu sais que t'es a fond sur elle depuis Septembre? Je sais qu'on avait parlé d'y aller lentement et je suis ravie de voir que t'as écouté mes conseils mais la... A mon avis c'est complètement mort. T'as une probabilité de 3% pour qu'il se passe un truc avec elle.**

**Calliope Torres me parle probabilité, c'est bon je suis fichu!** Se lamenta faussement Mark, bien que dans le fond il était tout aussi déprimé.

**Ha. Ha. Bon, on y va Ben?** Demanda Callie a son petit ami.

**Hey Warren!** S'écria Mark.  **Oublie pas l'heure de sport ce soir! Team winner!** Cria t il en leva la main pour lui faire un top la. Ce qui Ben Warren lui rendit. Le couple ne tarda pas a déserter la table, il restait uniquement Arizona, Teddy qui venait d'arriver et Mark.

**Ou est Owen?** Dit Mark en fronçant des sourcils.

**Il fini un exposé, je pense qu'il ne va pas venir manger...** Dit Teddy légèrement agacée. Elle décala son plateau pour se rapprocher du garçon et de la blonde.  **Bon maintenant qu'on est seuls,** commença t elle en jetant un regard vers Ben et Callie.  **Est ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il se passe la?** Dit elle en montrant Callie et Ben qui partaient du self main dans la main. Arizona haussa des épaules et continua de manger son plat, l'air morose.

**J'en sais rien... Depuis que vous vous êtes disputées elle ne me parle plus de rien.** Dit Mark a l'attention d'Arizona. **Et elle me reproche de parler tout le temps de Lexie de toute façon.** Soupira t elle.

**Elle a pas tord sur ce coup la.** Ricana Teddy. **J'imagine qu'elle ne t'as rien dit?** demanda t elle a l'autre blonde.

**Elle ne m'adresse carrément plus la parole, je vois pas comment j'aurais pu être au courant.** Grommela Arizona.

**Il faut que tu m'expliques... Je n'arrive pas a comprendre comment vous en étés arrivé la.** Dit Teddy en fronçant des sourcils. **Je ne jugerais pas, si tu lui a dit un truc horrible ou même si tu as... Je sais pas, piqué son potentiel mec, je ne dirais rien... Mais votre situation la,** dit elle en brassant les mains en l'air, **ça plombe tout le groupe.**

Arizona fixa Mark, c'était impossible de dire quoi que ce soit avec lui présent. Ce qui sembla comprendre Teddy.

**Mark, dégage.** Dit Teddy simplement. **C'est une conversation entre filles.**

**Quoi?!** S'écria le garçon.  **Je dois me taper en plus de manger tout seul! Vous êtes vraiment chiantes vous, les filles.** Grommela t il en s'éloignant d'un pas traînant.

**Alors?** Dit Teddy en se tournant vers Arizona, prête a ne pas la lâcher.

La blonde soupira. Tim était loin a présent, et elle n'avait même plus de personne avec qui parler de ses problèmes. Ça faisait deux mois qu'elle ressassait toutes ses histoires... Elle avait besoin de vider son sac.  **Je l'ai embrassé.** Dit elle. Un long silence suivit et elle fini par rajouter.  **Au bal de Noël... On dansait et je l'ai embrassé.**

La blonde se tourna vers Teddy avec un air coupable. **Je sais que je n'aurais pas du faire ça... Mais c'était la. Depuis la rentrée et... J'ai craqué,** soupira t elle.  **Maintenant j'ai tout fichu par terre.**

Teddy fit un petit sourire.  **OK, alors celle la je ne l'avais pas vu venir.**

**Tu m'en veux aussi, j'imagine.**

**Je t'ai dit que je ne jugeais pas. Donc non, je ne t'en veux pas... Et je peux même te dire que je n'aurais pas fait mieux. Deux mois depuis Noel! C'est énorme!**

**T'as bien attendu plus longtemps pour Owen...**

**Tu rigoles ou quoi? J'ai craqué!** Ted pinça les lèvres. **Je l'ai... Plus ou moins trompé avec Henry. Mais ça compte pas vraiment puisqu'on était séparé a ce moment la. Crois moi, j'aurais jamais pu attendre deux mois entier! Et encore pire, depuis Septembre!**

Arizona fit un fin sourire triste. **De toute façon ça ne change rien elle...** La blonde souffla.  **Elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle ne m'aimait pas...** **_Comme ça._ ** **Qu'elle était juste mon amie et...** Arizona avait du mal a avouer la suite. Dire a voix haute que Callie l'avait gentiment remise a sa place n'était pas un souvenir heureux. **Maintenant elle sort avec Warren, donc...**

**Donc quoi?** Insista Teddy.

**Elle me fait bien comprendre que j'ai aucune chances, mais elle avait pas besoin de Ben pour ça,** rétorqua t elle amer,  **j'avais compris dès le début.**

Teddy se mit a sourire en coin. **Tu m'as l'air super sûre de toi...** Commença t elle.

**Parce que ça,** désigna Arizona en montrant la porte ou le couple était sorti **. C'est pas suffisant?!** S'agaça t elle.

Teddy souffla. **Je ne suis peut être pas la bonne personne pour te parler de ça mais... Je pense qu'elle l'utilise juste.**

**L'utilise? Pour quoi faire?** Demanda Arizona ironiquement.

**Pour compenser...** Compléta Teddy.

**Compenser?** Demanda l'autre blonde, perdue.

**C'est pas la première fois qu'une chose comme ça arrive à Callie.**

Arizona se tourna et la fixa en fronçant des sourcils. **Qu'est ce que t'es en train de me dire la?**

Teddy souffla. **Que... Il se pourrait qu'elle se voile la face.**

**Tu peux pas être plus explicite et arrêter tes énigmes?** S'énerva Arizona qui ne comprenait rien.

**On a jamais vraiment eu de preuves, alors je voudrais pas te donner de fausse joies...**

**Salut!** Dit Addison qui posa son plateau face aux deux blondes. L'air préoccupé d'Arizona la fit froncer des sourcils. **Un problème?**

Teddy regardait la rousse avec un air coupable. **Qu'est ce que t'as fait?** Demanda Addie en soufflant exaspérée.  **T'as parlé de Ben?**

**Pas la peine, Callie était déjà en train de lui nettoyer la bouche quand je suis arrivée.** Dit platement Arizona. La rousse grimaça.  **Ouais...** Rétorqua Arizona blasée et blessée.

**Je lui ais dit que c'était une connerie.** Expliqua Addison en s'asseyant face a son plateau. **Elle ne l'aime même pas.** Compléta t elle en attrapant son entrée d'un main et sa fourchette de l'autre.

Le silence régna et Addie ne le remarqua pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit les deux blondes la regarder. **Quoi?** Dit elle en s'essuyant sa bouche encore pleine.

**C'est ce que m'a dit Teddy aussi.** Rétorqua Arizona toujours préoccupée. **Pourquoi vous dites qu'elle ne l'aime pas? Et pourquoi tu m'as sortit qu'il s'était passé la même chose avant?** Demanda t elle a l'adresse de Ted.

Addison avala sa bouchée les yeux horrifiées. **T'as parlé d'Erica?!** Demanda t elle en manquant de s'étrangler.

**Non, mais toi tu viens de le faire.**

**Qui est Erica?** Demanda Arizona de plus en plus perdue.

Addison souffla en levant les yeux au ciel.  **Pourquoi t'en as parlé!**

**Je te signale que j'ai rien fait! C'est toi qui a dit son nom!** Rétorqua Teddy agacée.

**C'est pareil! On est même pas sûre de ça ok? On a dit que c'était juste une "hypothèse"...** Dit Addison en utilisant ses doigts pour faire des guillemets exagérés.

**Quelle hypothèse? Qui est** **_Erica_ ** **?** S'énerva Arizona a son tour. **Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me dire directement le problème?**

La rouquine souffla. **Et voila! Merci Teddy!**

**C'est aussi de ta faute! Et puis de toute façon autant qu'elle le sache...** Dit la blonde en haussant les épaules.

**Bah tu m'excuseras mais je préfère le lui expliquer... Tu risquerais de lui faire croire des trucs.**

**Ok stop!** S'énerva Arizona qui tapais sa fourchette sur son plateau. Le reste des étudiants se retournèrent pour les regarder. Une fois qu'ils s'étaient remis a discuter, Addison posa son couvert, soupira bruyamment et fouilla dans sa mémoire.

**Alors c'était y'a heu... Trois ans? A ton arrivée Ted, c'est ça?** La blonde acquiesça. **En milieu d'année scolaire. Teddy s'est retrouvée a être en binôme pour ses cours d'Astronomie avec une certaine Erica...**

**Erica Hann, une blonde un peu hautaine mais vraiment très forte en classe. J'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur ce binôme.**

**Une sorte de Cristina Yang en somme...** Résuma Addison. **Aussi bizarre qu'elle. Mais bon, finalement assez sympa une fois qu'on la connaît. Bref, Ted nous la présente et le courant passe tout de suite bien entre nous tous... Mais surtout avec Callie.**

Arizona était très attentive a l'histoire, oubliant même de manger. Tout comme la rousse qui n'avait pas repris une bouchée depuis qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche pour raconter.  **Je t'avoue que j'étais un peu jalouse parce que Callie passait son temps avec elle. Et que moi j'étais en pleine emmerdes avec Mark et Derek... J'avais besoin de ma meilleure amie et elle, elle prenait toujours du temps pour Erica et a peine pour moi.**

**Elle a même tapé un scandale dans les couloirs et s'en est prise a Erica.** Compléta Teddy.

**Ouais.** Grimaça la rouquine. **Pas un moment très glorieux de ma vie... Bon et du coup, avec ce coup de gueule j'ai beaucoup parlé avec Callie. Elle m'a juré que rien n'avait changé, qu'on était toujours aussi proche mais qu'elle aimait aussi être avec Erica. Sur le coup j'ai pas fait de lien, j'étais juste prise avec mes problèmes... Jusqu'au jour ou Erica nous a carrément lâché. Du jour au lendemain.**

**On était plus en binôme depuis un moment.** Continua Teddy. **Mais on continuait de se voir en dehors des cours et tout ça. Et la... Silence radio. Aucunes explications.**

**Donc on a demandé a Callie ce qu'il se passait. Elle n'a jamais vraiment voulu nous dire.**

**On a jamais su, mais on a compris quelques trucs...** Expliqua Teddy.

**On a pas** **_compris_ ** **, on s'est basé sur ce qu'on voyait, c'est pas pareil...** Nota Addison. **Et puis, ça reste notre point de vue et notre opinion. C'est pas forcément vrai.**

**Et alors? Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé?** Demanda Arizona totalement intriguée a présent.

**Que Callie avait des vues sur Erica et que c'était pas réciproque. Elle s'est prit une veste et Erica a préféré ne pas garder contact avec nous parce qu'on était les amies de Callie...**

Arizona souffla. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait espéré. Elle pensait que la fameuse Erica aurait pu être la cause de cette fuite soudaine. Que cette fille aurait blessé Callie au point qu'elle ne veuille plus être avec une fille. Eh bien non. C'était tout l'inverse. Selon Addie et Teddy Callie était celle qui avait des sentiments... Si la blonde était ennuyée de savoir qu'il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre... Une possible "rivale"... Et c'était peut être le cas, dans le fond. Elle était surtout peinée de voir que Callie fuyait a présent toute les personnes qui semblait avoir de réel sentiments pour elle.

**Mais..** . Commença t elle en regardant son plat, qui devait être froid.  **Pourquoi est ce qu'elle sort avec ce type si elle ne l'aime pas?**

**Pour éviter de faire face a nouveau à ça, j'imagine...** Dit Teddy en haussant des épaules.

**Il s'est passé un truc entre vous non?** Demanda Addison intriguée.

Arizona fixait toujours son plat, mal a l'aise de devoir le dévoiler encore une fois.  **On s'est embrassées...** Commença t elle.

**Je le savais!** Dit Addie en tapant dans sa main.  **Et?**

**Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas et elle s'est enfuit.**

**Hein? Et après elle t'a fuit tout le reste du temps et s'est fourrée dans les bras de Warren?** Dit la rouquine en fronçant des sourcils.

**Voila.** Dit Arizona en levant timidement les yeux vers Addison.

**Mais... Ça colle pas!** S'exclama la rousse en fronçant des sourcils.

**Quoi? Comment ça, ça** **_colle pas_ ** **?** Dit Arizona en fronçant elle aussi ses sourcils.

**Eh bah... Si elle était en kiff sur Erica et que toi... Tu l'embrasses... Techniquement elle aurait du en profiter et vous devriez être ensemble aujourd'hui.**

**C'est pas faux...** Compléta Teddy.  **On a du se planter sur toute la ligne…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui je sais... Warren et Torres c'est étrange mais je voulais changer de Georges haha. Ça aurait été trop prévisible. Le cas "Erica" l'était par contre... Non?  
> Désolée pour le chapitre un peu "Angst", j'avoue j'aime bien les écrire ceux la (je suis sadique avec mes personnages)...


	7. Révélations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callie sort avec Owen depuis les vacances de février. Arizona a avoué ce qu'il s'était passé au bal a Addison et Teddy. Mark rame toujours autant avec Lexie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'adore voir Mark galérer a avoir Lexie. Je m'excuse si ça prend un peu trop de place dans l'histoire... L'arrivée de Waren change pas mal de choses... Mais jusqu’où? Allez, bonne lecture!

# Chapitre 7 Révélations

 

Les vacances de Pâques approchait a grand pas, mais Arizona était toujours au plus mal. En effet, même si depuis quelques temps elle avait réussi a retrouver le groupe et manger avec eux... Plus rien n'était comme avant. A commencer par Ben qui s'incrustait de plus en plus a leur table. Et ce jour la ne faisait pas exception. Arizona s'avança vers la table avec un sourire méga watt et lorsqu'elle comprit que Callie était en pleine session avec Ben, la langue dans sa bouche, elle déchanta rapidement.

La blonde posa son plateau l'air morose juste en face d'un Mark tout a fait grognon. **C'est bon, je crois que tu lui as bien nettoyer la bouche la.** Souffla t il agacé.

Callie mit quelques minutes avant de s'éloigner du garçon. Elle lui jeta un regard pétillant et un énorme sourire. Arizona essayait de regarder ailleurs, évitant de trop souffrir... Mais c'était difficile de ne pas regarder. A croire qu'elle aimait se faire du mal.

 **C'est pas parce que t'arrive pas a conclure que tu dois plomber l'ambiance.** dit simplement la latino.

 **La ferme...** Grommela Mark en jouant avec les légumes de son plats de sa fourchette.

 **Ça en est ou avec Lexie?** Continua la brune qui regardait enfin son ami.

 **Nul part, elle est encore en plein projet avec le fils d'Avery et du coup ils passent leur temps ensemble...** Ronchonna t il.

 **Mais tu lui as même pas demandé de sortir?!** S'exclama Callie étonnée. **Je sais qu'on avait dit en douceur, mais la tu y vas carrément a reculons!** s’exclama t elle.

 **C'est pas de ma faute,** dit Mark sur le même ton. Il posa sa fourchette et fixa Callie avec amertume. **Je t’ai dit que son père ne veux pas qu'elle sorte avec des mecs avant ses 15 ans...**

**Et? Comme si ça te dérangerais de passer aux dessus des règles!**

**Mais pas elle! Autant dire que c'est mort.** Dit il dépité.

**Bon et Jackson, son père en pense quoi?**

**Ils sont dans le salon pour réviser et il passe son temps à les surveiller... Et a l'école Meredith doit garder un œil sur elle.**

**Sauf qu'elle ne le fait pas.** Dit Callie en observant de loin Meredith d'un côté, discutant avec Derek ses amies et Lexie avec Jackson a un endroit opposé. **C'est pourtant pas ce genre de défit qui te fait renoncer normalement... Donc, tu vas rester fixé sur elle et oublier toutes les autres?**

 **N'importe quoi... Je me suis tapé d’autres filles, la n'est pas la question.** Dit il irrité.

**Et alors? Une fois que t'auras eu Lexie dans ton lit ça sera fini? C'est juste une tête supplémentaire sur ton tableau de chasse, quoi...**

**Elle m'a dit non.** **_Trois_ ** **fois. Elle ne** **_peux pas_ ** **me dire non!** S'énerva Sloan.

Teddy arriva et jeta pratiquement son plateau sur la table, Arizona rattrapa de justesse une assiette qui commençait a s'enfuir du plateau de son amie. **Putain il me soule!** Elle s'assit avec rage sur la chaise et jeta ses affaires n'importe comment.

 **Owen?** Demanda Arizona, ravie de passer a autre chose. Entre Callie et Ben qui s'embrassait et Mark qui ne parlait que de Lexie...

 **Il ne vient pas manger parce qu'il doit finir son exposé. On se voit pas de la journée, le seul moment ou j'ai du temps avec lui il le zappe pour un projet de merde.** Souffla la blonde agacée. Arizona la regarda compatissante alors que Callie s'était remise a embrasser Warren.

 **Vous savez qu'on est dans un self? Si vous voulez une session make out j'ai plein d'endroit pour vous... Mais ici c'est pas le meilleur des lieux, croyez moi.** Dit Mark en mâchant une bouchée de son plat, désabusé.

Le couple se sépara a nouveau et Callie lui dit un sourire goguenard. **On en doute pas.** Répondit elle seulement, puis elle se leva suivit de Ben.

 **Quelqu'un m'explique?** Demanda Teddy une fois que le coupe s'était assez éloigné.

 **Ben et Callie?** Demanda Mark qui regardait les deux étudiants passer les portes de sortie. **J'en sais pas plus, vu qu'ils passent leur temps a faire du bouche a bouche c'est pas facile de discuter.** Dit Mark avec dégoût. Teddy regarda d'Arizona avec une petite grimace, sachant très bien que Callie ne lui avait rien dit non plus.

 **Elle a même arrêté les cours de maths du soir. Je la vois quasiment jamais sauf a nos périodes ou ici avec vous.** Dit la blonde, dépitée. Teddy la regarda avec compassion.

**Donc personne ne sait comment ça s’est passé?**

**Non.** Répondirent ses amis.

 **C'est pas comme si on avait envie de savoir de toute façon,** dit Mark. **Elle fait vraiment tout pour ne pas nous le dire, comme si c'était un secret d'état ou je sais pas quoi.**

 **Ils ne vont tellement pas ensemble... C'est vraiment trop bizarre...** Dit Teddy en réfléchissant. **Mais bon, ils ont l'air de s'entendre j'imagine, elle serait pas avec lui depuis tout ce temps, sinon...**

 **Vu qu'ils se pelotent tout le temps, je suis presque sûr qu'ils ne se parlent jamais. Donc, peut être qu'ils n'ont rien en commun, mais ils ont pas eu le temps de s'en rendre compte…** grommela Mark

* * *

 **J'ai besoin d'aide...** Chuchota Mark.

 **Quoi? Pour l'exercice?** Demanda la blonde juste après avoir vérifier que le prof ne les regardaient pas.

 **Non. Lexie.** Résuma le garçon.

 **Pourquoi?** Demanda la blonde un peu perdue.

 **Tu sais que vendredi Addie fait la seconde fête de trimestre... Y'a les Junior...** Expliqua t il

**Lexie ne peux pas sortir avant ses 15 ans, non?**

**Meredith est avec elle...** Éluda t il. **Tu peux m'aider ou pas?**

 **Comment tu sais ça toi? Je croyais que vous vous voyiez même plus et qu'elle traînait toujours avec Jackson...** Dit la blonde en fronçant des sourcils.

**J'ai entendu Meredith se plaindre a Derek quand j'étais avec eux... Bon alors? Tu m'aides ou pas?**

**Et qu'est ce que je dois faire?**

**Lui parler.** Continua t il sur le même ton en fixant la prof pour ne pas se faire prendre.

 **C'est tout? Et qu'est ce que je lui dit?** S'exclama Arizona, peu sûr du genre de conversation qu'elle pouvait avoir avec elle.

**Bah je sais pas, des trucs de filles... T'es une fille!**

**Merci Sherlock... Mais bon j'ai d'autres amies pour ça. Je doute qu'on ait les mêmes sujets de conversation avec Lexie... Même si elle est sympa, hein!**

**Tu lui parles de moi et t'essaye de voir si j'ai toujours mes chances.** Expliqua t il.

**Sérieusement? Mais t'as quel age Mark? Tu peux pas lui demander toi même?**

**Et tu crois qu'elle va me répondre? Que Meredith me laissera l'approcher? J'ai plus de chance de me faire Cristina Yang dans les vestiaires que d'arriver a lui parler.**

**Ewww... Tu peux éviter de me parler de ça?** Grimaça Arizona, l’image en tête.

 **Un problème?** Demanda la prof les faisant presque sursauter.

 **Non-non...** Répondirent ils en cœur.

**Veuillez travailler au lieu de discuter. J'aimerais que vous ayez fini avant la fin de l'heure...**

**Oui d'accord.** S'empressa de répondre Mark. Il voulait juste que la prof l'oublie et qu'il puisse continuer a parler avec Arizona. Ce qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard, une fois que le professeur se mit a écrire sur son cahier. **Bon alors? T'en es ou pas?**

 **Ça marchera pas... Je suis pas sa meilleure amie, elle ne me dira jamais ouvertement ça. Et puis elle est trop timide.** Souffla Arizona. **Elle osera pas me dire la vérité.**

 **Oh! Alors je sais!** Dit Mark avec un sourire. **On va la rendre jalouse... Y'a que ça qui marche pour savoir si une fille plaît a un mec, non? Vous êtes toutes a péter un câble quand un mec commence a flirter avec une autre fille.**

 **Attends la... J'ai peur de la suite...** Le coupa Arizona.

 **Tu va faire la fille.** Termina Mark avec un sourire.

 **Jamais de la vie!** S'exclama la blonde horrifiée.

 **Mademoiselle Robbins, j'aimerais que vous étudiez. Monsieur Sloan si vous continuez je vous change de place tous les deux...** S'agaça le prof qui avait relevé les yeux de son livre.

Au bout de nombreuses minutes Mark continua a chuchoter. **Allez! S'il te plaît! Je te jure, pas de mains baladeuses, pas de tripotage ou quoi que ce soit! C'est toi qui dicte les règles. Promis!**

La blonde souffla. **C'est vraiment une idée de merde... Et puis Addie et Teddy goberont jamais ça.**

**Pourquoi pas? De toute façon elles auront pas a le savoir. On fera juste l'essai devant Lexie et voila! Et si jamais ça marche tu occupes Meredith et je me charge de Lexie...**

**Je le sens pas du tout...** Dit Arizona. Mark la regarda avec des yeux implorant. La blonde souffla. **Bon, de toute façon c'est pas comme si j'allais venir accompagnée a cette soirée. Par contre si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je te jure que je te tue!**

 **Promis juré!** dit il en faisant une croix sur son cœur. **Je ne ferais pas ce que t'as pas envie de faire...**

**Monsieur Sloan avez vous fini votre exercice? Si vous n'avez rien a faire je peux vous en donner un second!**

**Heu... Non non ça ira.** Dit Mark avec un sourire méga watt.

 **Il m'aidait.** S'interposa Arizona.

 **C'est ça,** répondit Mark. **Elle avait juste besoin un peu d'aide, mais la c'est bon.**

**Bien, alors j'aimerais le calme jusqu'à la fin du cours... Merci.**

Ce que les deux amis n'avaient pas vu c'était le regard de Callie dans leur dos. Les yeux plissés, elle n'arrivait pas a comprendre ce qu'elle voyait. Arizona ne demandait jamais d'aide, et surtout pas dans cette matière. Et Mark n'était pas du genre a aider son prochain. Dans la tête de la latino, quelque chose se tramait et elle n'aimait pas ça.

* * *

Les derniers jours avant le vendredi passèrent a une rapidité hallucinante. Mark avait voulu jouer la carte du réalisme et avait déjeuné en tête a tête avec Arizona tous les midis. Si la blonde avait été agacé de les passer avec le garçon, elle fut surprise d'apprendre a mieux le connaître et surtout... De ne pas avoir sous le yeux Ben et Callie qui ne cessaient de s'embrasser a longueur de temps. Un peu de répit, finalement, n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

Callie de son côté finissait par se décoller complètement de Ben. Le premier midi elle s'étonna de ne pas voir la blonde quelques minutes avant la fin du repas. Le jour suivant elle n'embrassa même pas Ben et le dernier jour, le garçon n'était pas a sa table. La latino était légèrement irritée de voir que tout le monde désertait a nouveau le groupe. Addie, Ted et Owen étaient les seuls présent sauf s'ils avaient un devoir a faire a la dernière minutes... Derek avait décidé de manger avec Meredith tous les midis... Et maintenant quoi? Mark et Arizona s'amusaient a déjeuner aussi en tête a tête _aussi_?!

C'était enfin vendredi soir, a la fin des cours, Mark avait proposé a Arizona de venir la chercher en voiture. Elle avait haussé les épaules, mais d'un coté ça l'arrangeait elle pourrait se boire quelques verres d'alcool. Si jamais elle avait trop abusé, elle pouvait rester chez Addison.

Depuis le départ de Tim, son père était devenu moins rigide sur certains points. Tant qu'elle respectait les règles et qu'elle prévoyait un plan de sortie... Comme la, dans ces soirées ou elle restait chez des amis au lieu de prendre le volant. Même si elle n'était pas majeur, ses parents n'étaient pas stupides... Si leur fille savait se contrôler, ils fermaient les yeux. Et c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours fait jusqu'à présent.

 **Arizona c'est pour toi!** Cria son père depuis l'entrée. La jeune fille dévala l'escalier ses affaires déjà en mains. Dix minutes qu'elle attendait, elle n'en pouvait plus!

 **Merci, passez une bonne soirée mon colonel.** Dit Arizona en embrassant son père.

 **Si jamais tu n'es pas en état de conduire ou que ce jeune homme ne l'est pas...** Commença t il.

 **Je reste chez Addison,** souffla Arizona. **Je sais, on en a déjà parlé.**

Au bout de quelques minutes et de nouvelles recommandations supplémentaire, elle pu sortir avec Mark hors de la maison.

 **Ton père est méga flippant,** dit le garçon en frissonnant. **Il m'a demandé ma carte d'identité, et c'est limite si je n'ai pas eu a lui faire mon arbre généalogique... Alors que bon, je l'ai déjà vu avant! Il avait l'air plus sympa quand on venait avec le groupe en début d'année...** Dit Mark en rentrant dans la voiture.

Arizona grimpa du côté passager. **C'est parce qu'on était en groupe. Et je te raconte pas comment j'ai du le convaincre pour que vous puissiez venir... Mais bon depuis la nouvelle année on a pas eu a le refaire du coup... Je pense qu'il a un peu oublié qui t'étais.**

 **Et moi je suis sûr qu'il a fait ça juste pour me faire flipper.** Continua t il en démarrant le moteur. **Et ça a** **_très bien_ ** **marché!** Sous les rires d'Arizona ils s'éloignèrent de la maison pour se rendre chez la rouquine.

Depuis l'éloignement de Callie en janvier, la blonde avait préféré ne plus inviter ses amis a la maison. Parce que ça signifiait qu'elle devait inviter aussi Callie et qui ça plomberait sans doute l'ambiance. Les autres avaient juste suivit le mouvement et aucunes soirées entre eux n'avait été organisée depuis Janvier.

Une fois devant l'entrée, Mark gara sa voiture pas très loin et ils se dépêchèrent de faire le trajet jusqu'à l'entrée. Ils s'étaient mit a parler de diverse choses et rigoler sur un sujet totalement débile. Arizona se rendait compte qu'elle avait extrêmement mal jugé Mark. Même si elle avait toujours été gentille et agréable avec lui, elle le voyait comme un play-boy qui se fichait complètement des conséquences de ses actes. Ça pouvait s'avérer vrai, mais Mark était quelqu'un de différent avec ses amis.

Arizona sursauta en sentant la main de Mark contre sa hanche. **Qu'est ce que tu...** Demanda t elle. Mais Mark restait fixé sur quelque chose droit devant, Arizona fronça les sourcils et regarda dans la direction de Mark. _Lexie._ Bien sur, pour quelle autre raison sinon? Elle décida de jouer le jeu et l'enlaça a son tour. Bien entendu Lexie regarda assez vite dans leur direction, Mark et Arizona tournèrent aussitôt la tête l'un vers l'autre et ne purent s'empêcher de rire face a cette situation.

 **Ah vous êtes la!** S'exclama Addison. Elle resta fixée sur la main de Mark sur Arizona. **Heu... J'ai loupé un épisode?** Demanda t elle a la blonde. Cette dernière se contenta de sourire tout en haussant les épaules. **T'as finalement laissé tombé Lexie?** Dit elle en se tournant vers Mark, visiblement Arizona se fichait pas mal de la situation dans laquelle elle s'était mise... Et la rouquine pourtant n'avait pas cessé de cracher sur Mark après leur dernière rupture, elle se demandait comment la blonde avait pu tomber dans le piège... Et surtout si ses sentiments envers Callie lui faisait faire n'importe quoi.

 **C'est ça.** Dit Mark avec un sourire ravi. Arizona avait l'impression que tout le monde pouvait voir a quel point tout ça sonnait faux. Mais peut être que non, au vu de la tête d'Addison. **Ça sert a rien de s'acharner quand on sait qu'il y a mieux ailleurs...** Continua t il en lança un regard a la blonde.

La rouquine les regarda avec un œil suspicieux. **Vous savez quoi? Je vais faire comme si je trouvais ça normal...** Elle regarda derrière eux et fit un immense sourire. **Bon bah désolé, je vais devoir vous laisser.**

Le couple la suivit du regard et la virent se jeter dans les bras d'un jeune homme qui était chez les Séniors... Il était dans la même période qu'Arizona en science médico légale. **C'est qui?** Demanda Mark.

 **Jake quelque chose...** Dit elle en regardant la rouquine embrasser le garçon **. Ah... Bah ça, je savais pas.**

 **Sénior?** Demanda Mark sans lâcher des yeux Addie.

**Yep. Il est dans ma période en science le mercredi. Il est sympa... Mais je savais pas qu'elle avait plaqué Alex. Je pensais qu'ils étaient en froid, mais c'est tout. Ça fait deux semaine je crois... Voir plus si on compte l'embrouille avant les vacances.**

**Il est fiable ce mec?** demanda Mark sans quitter le couple des yeux.

 ** _Fiable?!_** S'exclama Arizona en le dévisageant. **T'es sérieux?!**

**Quoi? Je vais pas la laisser a n'importe qui! Alex a déjà eu son compte... Et je veux savoir a qui j'ai a faire.**

**Dit le mec qui a mit Addison misérable plusieurs fois...** Dit la blonde en secouant la tête.

**Mais elle reste ma pote avant tout, donc plus personne ne lui fera du mal.**

**Attends...** Dit Arizona en fronçant les sourcils. **Comment ça "Alex a déjà eu son compte"?**

**Parce que tu crois que j'allais le laisser s'en tirer comme ça?**

**Comme** **_ça_ ** **quoi?!**

**Il a eu ce qu'il méritait.**

**Bah t'aurais du t'en mettre plusieurs aussi, parce que tu le mérite.** Grommela Arizona.

 **Salut!** Dit une voix dans leur dos.

 **Oh Lexie!** Dit Mark l'air faussement surpris. Arizona regarda la brune avec un sourire. **T'es de sortie ce soir?**

 **Ouais...** Dit Lexie comme si ce n'était pas grand chose, mais son sourire ne trompait personne. **Meredith est censée avoir l'œil sur moi, pas d'alcool, pas de mecs bizarre... Bref, une fête ou j'ai l'impression d'être en prison.** Souffla t elle déçue.

 **Tu m'as l'air plutôt libre...** Dit Mark en regardant autour d'eux.

 **Pas toi, par contre...** Rétorqua Lexie en fixant la main de Mark sur Arizona. **Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ensemble...**

 **Eh qu'est ce que tu veux... Je suis un mec pleins de surprise!** Dit il en lançant un regard vers la blonde qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche **. N'est ce pas Arizona?** Demanda t il trop innocemment pour que ça soit crédible. La blonde savait qu'il faisait ça uniquement pour qu'elle entame une conversation ou quelque chose.

 **Exactement.** Se contenta elle de dire avec son sourire méga watt.

 **Ah. Bah c'est super alors!** Répondit Lexie avec un sourire qui sonnait faux. Du moins a la blonde... Parce qu'une fois éloignée, l'attitude fière de Mark se transforma en un véritable accablement.

 **Elle en a vraiment rien a foutre de ma gueule...** Dit Mark complètement déprimé. **J'ai passé plus de 7 mois a penser a une fille qui ne me calcule même pas.** Dit il sur le même ton.

 **C'est vraiment ce que tu penses?** Dit Arizona abasourdie. **T'as pas vu ce qu'elle nous a fait la?**

 **Elle a sourit et s'est carrément extasiée sur notre couple...** Grommela Mark. **Je vois pas en quoi c'est génial... T'avais raison, c'était un plan de merde.**

 **Mais... T'as de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi?** S'agaça Arizona. **Elle en pince pour toi! Si au départ j'étais pas complètement sûre maintenant je sais. Elle a dit qu'elle était contente pour nous, mais crois moi c'était très loin d'être le cas.**

Mark regarda Lexie qui s'était servit un verre et qui fixait les danseurs les bras croisés. **C'est vrai? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai mes chances?**

 **C'est pas possible!** Dit Arizona en se détachant de Mark, levant les yeux au ciel. **Vous les mecs vous n'arrivez vraiment pas a lire entre les lignes...** Elle fixa Lexie, puis regarda a nouveau Mark. **La, par exemple, elle est clairement en train de bouder. Et ce qu'elle avait dit tout a l'heure, cette fausse surprise... Bah ça veut dire qu'elle est tout simplement jalouse.**

 **Mais...** Dit Mark en fronçant des sourcils. **On se hurle dessus quand on est jaloux on fait des crises d'hystérie... Enfin surtout** ** _vous._** Dit il avec un sourire en coin. **La, elle a juste dire que c'était super... Elle est ou la crise de jalousie?**

**Visiblement elle ne fonctionne pas comme les autres filles que tu t'es tapé... Tu vas devoir oublier tout ce que tu sais des filles si tu veux etre vraiment avec elle.**

**Et je fais ça comment?** Dit le garçon, perdu.

 **Déjà on va continuer dans notre lancée...** Elle souffla. **Bon, je n'en revient pas de dire ça mais... Tu vas devoir m'embrasser.**

 **Hein?** Dit Mark ahuri. **Tu... T'es sérieuse?** Cette fois ci un sourire enjôleur apparu sur son visage.

 **Une fois. Sans la langue.** Le prévint Arizona. **Et a peine une minute. Deal?**

 **Bien sur deal! Tout ce que tu veux!** Dit le garçon avec un soudain regain d'énergie.

 **Bon... Faisons ça bien d'accord?** Arizona ferma les yeux et souffla a nouveau. **J'en reviens pas d'en être arrivée la... Tu vas vraiment me devoir quelque chose en retour!**

 **Tout ce que tu veux!** Dit le garçon prêt a tout.

 **Viens...** La blonde amena Mark vers un coin de la salle, un endroit légèrement isolé mais juste en face de Lexie. **Ne la regarde surtout pas, sinon ça gâche tout.**

Le garçon était tellement ravi qu'il répondit un petit **Oui, ok.** Sans se préoccuper de Lexie une seule seconde. Arizona vint s'installer contre le mur et amena Mark près d'elle. Si elle était dégoûtée d'avance, elle n'avait pas le choix. La brune aurait forcément une réaction si ils passaient au niveau supérieur. Elle humecta ses lèvres devant un Mark tout a fait ravi et elle s'avança vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Ça n'avait pas été court ni long, et Mark avait bien tenu sa promesse. Si elle avait été hétéro, elle aurait pu trouver cette situation excitante... Mark n'était pas quelqu'un de repoussant et il savait bien embrasser. Mais elle n'était pas attirée par lui. Au bout d'une minute qui lui parut interminable, elle se détacha de lui. Il continuait d'afficher son sourire goguenard. La blonde regarda furtivement vers l'endroit ou Lexie devait se trouver. La brune n'était plus la... Arizona se décala pour regarder dans la salle et elle tomba sur le regard de Callie, visiblement énervée. La blonde se cacha derrière Mark ne sachant que faire, maintenant.

 **Elle est ou?** Demanda Mark en regardant enfin vers la table des boissons.

 **Je crois que notre plan a marché. Tu devrais la chercher maintenant... Parce que Meredith est la, c'est le moment.** Dit Arizona en fixant Derek et Meredith dans un coin, en train de se peloter.

Mark ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'élança hors de la pièce. De son côté, Arizona resta plantée la a regarder les étudiants danser. Et d'autres qui regardaient adossés au murs... Ou même des couples qu'elle avait déjà vu au lycée une fois ou deux.

 **Donc, tu couches avec Mark.** Fit une voix qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille. La blonde se tourna vers Callie et la regarda sans savoir quoi faire. Arizona devait faire semblant pour Lexie... Addison semblait se fiche légèrement de ce qu'il se passait mais Callie... Le regard haineux de Callie en cet instant la paralysait.

 **Non.** Répondit elle platement. Après tout c'était vrai. Elle n'avait pas menti.

 **C'est ça, tu lui dévore la bouche, vous êtes prêts a vous arracher les vêtements devant tout le monde mais tu ne couches pas avec lui.** Ricana ironiquement la latino.

 **En quoi ça te concerne en fait?** Demanda la blonde légèrement agacée. Callie ne lui avait pas parlé depuis tellement longtemps, elle l'ignorait et maintenant quoi? Elle lui faisait une crise de jalousie?

**Tu sais qu'il se sert des nanas comme des kleenex hein? Qu'après avoir bien joué avec elles il les plaques sans scrupule.**

**Je sais.** Souffla Arizona.

**Et tu es d'accord avec ça?**

**C'est comme ça qu'il est! Je ne vais pas le changer!** Arizona se rendait compte que Callie était persuadée qu'ils étaient en couple et cette conversation pouvait porter a confusion... Néanmoins, elle avait envie de voir jusqu'où Callie était prête a aller... Et surtout elle voulait comprendre cette jalousie qui n'avait pas lieu d'etre. La latino lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elles ne seraient que des amies! En quoi sortir avec Mark était son problème?

 **Donc ton baratin à Noël c'était du pipeau...** Dit Callie toujours sur les nerf.

 **En quoi ça te concerne de toute façon! Tu l'as dit toi même on est des** **_amies_ ** **. J'ai bien le droit d'aller voir ailleurs si j'ai envie!** S'énerva la blonde.

 **Oh je suis ravie de voir que j'ai bien fait de ne pas craquer alors, tu m'aurais jeté comme Mark de toute façon.** Cracha t elle juste avant de s'éclipser.

La blonde fronça des sourcils, comment ça "ne pas craquer"? Est ce qu'il était possible que...?

Arizona se dépêcha de suivre Callie, poussant les étudiants sur son passage. Elle devait lui dire la vérité.


	8. Mise au point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lors d'une énième fête chez Addison, Mark et Arizona ont joué le faux couple pour faire réagir Lexie. Seulement elle ne fut pas la seule a réagir... Arizona a découvert que Callie cachait bien plus ses sentiments qu'elle. A moins qu'elle ait mal entendu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouais, en un seul chapitre les choses ont pas mal bougé. Je sais qu’imaginer Mark et Arizona s’embrasser est bizarre... Mais je trouvais l'idée assez drôle au final. Après tout ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on aura l'habitude de voir. Et j'aime bien les surprises haha.

# Chapitre 8 Mise au point

 **Callie!** Cria Arizona a travers la foule d'étudiant qui rentrait dans la pièce. Elle attrapa le bras d'une jeune brune qui se retournait étonnée. **Oh Désolée...** Dit Arizona avec un sourire d'excuse gênée. La blonde fouilla le hall du regard, Callie avait disparue. **Merde.** Pesta t elle entre ses dents.

Elle décida alors d'explorer le reste de la maison. Elle souffla, essayant de calmer son cerveau qui rejouait en boucle les dernières paroles de son amie. Avait elle bien entendu? Était ce vraiment ce qu'elle pensait? Se pourrait il que Callie...? _Non_ . Il fallait qu'elle se concentre, qu'elle trouve Callie et _qu'elle lui parle_. Et surtout, que la latino lui explique enfin le fond de ses pensées. La jeter comme ça, pour ensuite sortir avec Ben du jour au lendemain et pour finir lui faire une crise de jalousie quand Arizona embrassait Mark? C'était totalement incompréhensible pour la jeune fille. Callie avait de sérieux problèmes, ou alors elle était bipolaire...

Elle balaya l'entrée des yeux. Un groupe de trois jeunes étaient assis sur les marches du perron, mais personne ne semblait s'être éloigné dans la rue. Aucunes voitures de passait devant la maison. Callie était probablement encore a l'intérieur. Avec toutes les classes confondues ça risquait de rendre les recherches plus difficile.

La blonde rentra a nouveau dans la maison, tourna a gauche dans la cuisine. A part quelques jeunes Séniors qui s'amusaient a faire des cocktails, elle ne trouvait pas la fille qui importait a ses yeux. Elle regarda ensuite la chambre du bas, puis le bureau... Ou elle interrompit deux étudiants en pleins préliminaires. Trop accaparée dans ses pensée, elle en oubliait d'être gênée et même de s'excuser. Elle essayait de retrouver Callie. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait. A l'étage, elle tomba sur Mark qui discutait avec Lexie. Au lieu de se crier dessus, les deux jeunes semblaient vraiment proche... Mark était adossé au mur avec le coude et Lexie était contre ce même mur... Mais Arizona ne traîna pas longtemps et ouvrit les dernières portes. Toujours aucunes nouvelles de Callie. **Putain!** S'énerva t elle en redescendant dans le salon. La musique forte ne l'aidait pas a penser, elle passa les portes fenêtres pour se rendre sur la terrasse. C'était fichu, Callie connaissait bien mieux la maison qu'Arizona, elle s'était probablement enfui...

Elle entendit un buisson renifler et s'avança en fronçant des sourcils. Juste derrière le petit arbre, se trouvait Callie, une nouvelle bouteille a la main... Elle était visiblement bouleversée et Arizona ne savait comment se présenter a elle. C'était de sa faute si la latino était dans cet état. Elle n'aurait jamais dû s'amuser a lui faire croire cette histoire avec Mark.

Elle s'avança doucement, mais la lbrune était trop concentré a descendre le liquide de sa bouteille et a renifler tout en s'essuyant les joues.

 **C'était pour Lexie.** Dit elle en fixant un point face a elle, puis elle tourna doucement la tête vers Callie qui la fixait le regard légèrement dans le vague. Arizona savait qu'elle avait du boire durant tout ce temps... Et qu'elle avait déjà du être dans un état bien alcoolisé pendant leur dispute. **Le baiser avec Mark,** précisa la blonde. **C'était pour rendre jalouse, Lexie.** Elle marqua un court temps avant de voir que Callie semblait a l'écoute. Elle attendait juste la suite. **Tu sais a quel point il est mordu... Il voulait juste un peu d'aide pour la rendre jalouse et voir si elle avait aussi des sentiments pour lui.**

La blonde s'avança vers Callie et vint s'asseoir a ses cotés. **Je suis désolée,** dit elle, **si tu croyais qu'on était vraiment en couple... Mais ce n'est pas le cas!** Dit elle rapidement. **J'étais juste une amie qui aidait son pote.**

 **Drôle de façon d'aider son ami...** Grommela Callie Avec difficulté.

 **Je suis lesbienne.** Dit la blonde légèrement abruptement. **Je n'ai et je** **_n'aurais aucuns_ ** **sentiments amoureux pour un mec.** **_Jamais._ ** Précisa t elle en regardant Callie dans les yeux.

 **Comment tu peux être sûre de ça?** Dit la latino en fronçant des sourcils. **Personne ne peux être sûr de ses sentiments pour quelqu'un... Ça se trouve tu tomberas folle amoureuse d'un mec un jour?**

 **Ewww** dit Arizona avec dégoût. **Ça m'étonnerais... Les mecs sont juste trop machos, dans le genre** elle prit une voix faussement grave et sensuelle. **Viens la poupée, je vais te protéger de mon corps viril...** Elle secoua la tête avec un soupir. **_Pathétique._ **

Callie se mit a rire a travers ses larmes. **Quel cliché! Et ils ne sont pas tous comme ça! Certains sont plutôt sympa et pas si macho que tu le dis...**

La blonde haussa les épaules. **Ça ne change rien. J'ai toujours été attirée par les filles, jamais aucun homme ne m'a fait de l'effet. J’ai essayé pourtant...**

Le silence retomba. Callie tendit sa bouteille et Arizona s’approcha pour la récupérer. Elle s’installa à ses cotés et bu quelques gorgée. La colère était passée, il fallait maintenant comprendre le fond du problème.

 **Écoutes, j'ai besoin de comprendre...** Dit Arizona en cherchant ses mots. Elle s'était tournée de sorte qu'elle voyait Callie et sa façon de fixer le fond du jardin d'un air complètement ailleurs. Elle était ivre, ça ne risquait pas de l'aider. Ou peut être que si. La dernière fois, Arizona s'en souvenait encore très bien, elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait un _sourire magique._ Callie avait _flirté_ avec elle. **Pourquoi tu m'as fait cette crise, la... Tout a l'heure.**

Callie soupira et s'allongea sur l'herbe par terre. Le temps refroidissait assez vite en cette soirée d'Avril, mais cela ne semblait pas la déranger. **Parce que ça m'a énervé.**

 **Et tu crois que te voir avec Ben ça me faisait plaisir?!** S'exclama Arizona qui se tournait encore plus pour regarder la brune. **Pourtant je ne t'ai pas fait une crise...** La blonde souffla, la conversation ne menait a rien. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait. **Pourquoi tu as dit que tu étais contente de ne pas avoir craqué? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire exactement?**

La brune souffla a son tour et tourna la tête pour regarder le ciel. **Ce que c'est censé signifier.**

 **Calliope!** S'agaça la blonde. **Répond juste a ma fichue question! Est ce que tu aurais pu sortir avec moi ce jour la? Est ce que tu aurais pu... Être plus qu'une amie?**

 **Non...** Répondit la brune les larmes aux yeux. **Même si je l'avais voulu...** Compléta t elle. **Mes parents m'auraient probablement tué sur place et immolé dans le salon.**

 **Qu'est ce que tes parents ont a voir la dedans?** Demanda Arizona légèrement perdue.

 **Si je sors avec une fille... Non.** Dit elle après quelques secondes de réflexion. **Si j'embrasse ou que je ne ferais que penser a caresser la joue d'une fille, mes parents me renieront. Mon père me virera de la maison et ma sœur...** Elle soupira tout en essuyant une larme. **Ma soeur sera bien la première a cracher sur moi en me traitant de traînée, en pleine rue**.

 **Mon Dieu...** Souffla Arizona en comprenant petit a petit ce que lui soufflait Callie, elle s’allongea à son tour et s’accouda aux côtés de son amie. **Donc tu n'as jamais vraiment voulu dire non?** Demanda t elle peu sûre de la réponse, encore.

Callie fit un fin sourire. **J'ai fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour avoir un toit sur la tête.**

La blonde ferma les yeux, pinçant les lèvres. _C'était tout simplement ça._ Elle avait refusé d'être avec elle a cause de sa famille. Même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait a faire a ça, c'était une première que la fille refuse directement dès la première minute. Callie avait tout nié en bloc. Elle avait probablement flippé puis elle avait pensé aux conséquences. Ça n'avait rien a voir avec les sentiments ou même un déni de sexualité.

 **Je suis désolée.** Dit Arizona les yeux humides. **Je ne savais pas ce qu'il y avait en jeu, pour toi...**

 **Tu ne pouvais pas savoir,** dit Callie en se redressant sur un coude pour lui faire face. **Puisque je ne t'ai rien dit. J'ai fui et j'ai utilisé Ben pour t'éloigner.** Elle se rallongea dans l'herbe en soufflant, dépitée. **C'est moi qui suis désolée... Et je suis une horrible personne en plus... Parce que je fais souffrir des gens.**

 **Ben s'en remettra sûrement... Et maintenant que je sais, je ne t'en veux pas.** Répondit doucement la blonde.

 **Mais tu as souffert, tout comme Ben souffrira quand je le larguerais.** Dit Callie avec des larmes dans les yeux. **Parce que je ne peux pas rester comme ça, c'est clair.** Dit elle en essuyant une larme de son visage. **Je suis juste un monstre avec les gens... Mon père aurait bien raison de me virer, en fait, parce que c'est ce que je mérite...**

 **Non Callie,** dit Arizona d'une voix douce en s'approchant du visage de la jeune fille **. Tu ne peux pas dire ça.** Elle était a présent juste au dessus de la brune, et ses cheveux blond glissèrent de ses épaules pour frôler le visage de Callie.

 **Tu sais, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai... Des sentiments pour une fille.** Dit la brune en fixant Arizona intensément. **Mais la première fois j'ai flippé. Ca s'est très mal passé et... J'ai tout fichu par terre. Je... Je ne voulais pas que ça recommence... Pas avec toi. Je n'avais pas envie de t'éloigner mais... C'était trop dur.** Souffla t elle en la regardant dans les yeux. **Te voir tous les jours, rester ton amie alors que je mourrais d'envie que tu m'embrasses comme tu le faisais tous les matins, alors que j'avais envie de t'enlacer... Que je voulais... Je voulais sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes... C'était trop compliqué je... Je n'arrivais pas...** Dit la brune avec difficulté, tout en reniflant le regard ailleurs.

Arizona ne réfléchissait plus, elle se penchant pour venir câliner son amie. La tête a moitié dans l'herbe, elle sentit les mains de la brune contre son dos. Arizona n'était peut etre pas très bien installée, mais pour rien au monde elle ne bougerait de cette place. **Je suis tellement désolée,** dit elle dans le creux de l'oreille de Callie.

 **Pas autant que moi,** répondit l'autre de la même façon.

Arizona sentait des millions de frissons lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Elle fini par se reculer pour regarder Callie dans les yeux a nouveau. Finalement elle en avait apprit beaucoup plus en une nuit qu'en quelques mois. Une Callie bourrée était définitivement plus intéressant.

 **J'ai envie de t'embrasser** chuchota la latino. Arizona la fixa, cherchant la meilleure façon de ne pas le faire dans cette situation. Callie était ivre, la blonde n'avait pas envie d'avoir l'impression de profiter de la situation. **J'en ai tellement envie** continua Callie. **Est ce que...** Commença t elle, juste avant qu'Arizona fonde sur ses lèvres et l'embrasse enfin.

 **Wow...** Murmura la latino une fois qu'Arizona s'était éloignée, le sourire aux lèvres. La brune ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans le regard de la blonde. **Juste..** **_Wow..._ ** Continua t elle les yeux étincelants. Mais son regard légèrement alcoolisé lui fit prendre conscience qu'elles finiraient par aller trop loin.

 **Calliope.** Murmura la blonde en fermant les yeux.

 **J'adore quand tu prononces mon nom comme ça,** murmura la latino avec un grand sourire. Elle s'approcha a nouveau, s'aidant de ses coudes pour venir embrasser une seconde fois Arizona.

 **Il faut qu'on s'arrête.** Dit Arizona en s'éloignant une fois le baisé rompu. **Tu n'es pas toi même tu as... Beaucoup trop bu...**

Mais la brune ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille, elle s'appuya sur ses bras pour se redresser et tenta d'approcher la blonde. **S'il te plait!** Quémanda t elle en essayant a nouveau de s'approcher du visage d'Arizona. **J'en ai vraiment besoin, la, maintenant...** Dit elle avec désespoir.

 **Je ne pourrais plus revenir en arrière Callie, et demain tu vas le regretter...** Dit tristement la blonde. Même si ce n'était peut être pas le cas, en sachant les problèmes que leur couple causerait, elle doutait que Callie puisse vivre normalement si elles étaient en couple. Elles se cacheraient probablement... Et si jamais son père découvrait la supercherie... Eh bien Arizona ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il se passerait, mais ça risquerait d'être quelque chose...

**Tu sais ce que je vais regretter? De ne pas avoir eu le courage de le faire maintenant.**

**Parce que tu ne l'auras plus après, c'est ça?** Dit Arizona avec amertume. A quoi s'attendait elle? Callie n'aurait pas changé de comportement une fois sobre. Peut être que la situation s'empirerait... En tout cas, Arizona n'avait plus rien a se rapprocher. Et même si elle aussi regrettait de ne pas aller plus loin, elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

**Je vais appeler Addison, elle s'occupera de toi... Je vais rentrer.**

**Non! S'il te plaît!** La latino tentait désespérément de s'accrocher a la blonde. **Ne me laisse pas toute seule ici!** Dit elle les larmes aux yeux.

 **Callie...** Souffla Arizona. **Tu as besoin d'aide et... Pour moi c'est beaucoup trop dur de te toucher. Surtout si tu me regardes comme ça.**

 **Je te promet!** Dit Callie en faisant un salut scout. **Parole de scout!**

 **T'as jamais été scout, de toute façon...** Dit Arizona avec un sourire amusé.

 **Oh! C'est pareil! Allez, aide moi a me lever...** Demanda Callie en lui tendant un bras. La blonde fini par abdiquer et aida Callie a se mettre sur ses jambes. Même si la latino en profitait légèrement en se collant un peu trop a Arizona, la blonde réussit a tenir bon jusqu'à l'entrée du salon. Addison avait du voir les choses arriver car elle s'élança presque a leur rencontre.

 **Encore?!** Dit elle en passant un bras sous les épaules de Callie. **Tu vas pas te bourrer la gueule a chaque fête, moi je te le dis! La prochaine fois je te laisse pourrir la...** S'agaça t elle en voyant l'air pitoyable de sa meilleur amie. **Elle était ou?** Demanda t elle a Arizona en se penchant pour la regarder.

 **Dans l'herbe, dehors...** La blonde aida la rouquine a marcher jusqu'à la chambre d'amis, qui se trouvait malheureusement a l'étage. Une fois avoir installé Callie, elle laissa Addison se charger du reste.

Avant qu'elle ne parte de la pièce, elle entendit Addison lancer un **Merci.** La blonde répondit par un hochement de tête et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Elle ne trouva pas Mark. _Nul part._ Et sa voiture avait disparu.

* * *

 

**Arizona 11h 32**

_**Ou tu es?!** _

* * *

 

**Arizona 11h 45**

_**Putain Mark t'es ou?! Tu devais me ramener!** _

* * *

 

Au bout d'une dizaines de minutes, elle réussit a trouver Teddy. Qui était avec un garçon de son grade. Ils discutaient tranquillement devant l'entrée, un verre a la main.

 **Ted?** Appela Arizona en revenant vers la porte. **Dis moi, t'es venue en voiture ou pas?**

 **Non, je suis arrivée avec Owen... Mais je sais pas ou il est.** Dit elle en haussant les épaules. **Pourquoi?**

 **Mark m'a amené mais il est parti... Enfin je crois, parce que sa voiture n'est pas la.** Dit elle légèrement sur les nerf. **Et bien entendu, il ne m'a rien envoyé... Je dois soit disant rentrer avec lui et il m'a planté.**

 **Je peux te ramener si tu veux?** Proposa le garçon. **Je n'ai pas beaucoup bu et ma voiture est juste la.** Précisa t il en montrant un vieux pick up bleu garé pas très loin.

 **Heu...** Dit Arizona peu sûr de ce plan de secours. Elle devait rentrer avec Mark ou rester ici. Si jamais son père la voyait avec un autre garçon elle ne savait pas trop comment il réagirait. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup les changements de plans.

 **Je peux venir avec vous?** Proposa Teddy en voyant la blonde hésiter. **Comme ça tu me ramènes après?** Demanda t elle au garçon. **Et puis ça fera les pieds a Owen de me chercher. Parce que c'est ce que j'ai passé mon temps a le faire.** Dit elle agacée.

 **Heureusement que j'étais la pour sauver ta soirée,** dit le garçon d'un air rieur.

 **Carrément!** S'exclama Teddy avec un fin sourire. Ils posèrent leur verre sur la rambarde et se dirigèrent ensuite vers la voiture.

**Oh, je suis Henry au fait... On est en Maths ensemble.**

**Ah ok...** Dit la blonde avec un sourire. **Je suis Arizona.**

 **Je sais qui tu es.** Dit le garçon avec un sourire. Il enchaîna, en voyant l'air étonné de la blonde. **La prof a fait ton éloge au dernier devoirs de math... Difficile de passer a coté, vu qu'elle n'en fait pas souvent.** Répondit il avec un clin d'œil qui fit légèrement rougir Arizona.

* * *

 

 **Et donc, tu obtiens x = racine de trois sur deux, y.** Expliqua Arizona en désignant son résultat sur la feuille.

 **Mais comment on a la racine?** Demanda Henry en fronçant les sourcils. **elle ne s'annule pas avec les 3 positif et négatif?**

 **Parce que xa et ya sont les racines du trinôme P(x)... Regarde la courbe et la formule, juste ici.** Continua t elle en pointant la formule.

 **Vous me donnez mal au crane!** Maugréa Teddy. **J'essaye de faire mon devoir d'histoire, la.**

 **Désolé** Dit Arizona en faisant une petite grimace d'excuse.

Les vacances étaient finies depuis deux jours, et Arizona n'avait pas vu Callie sauf au périodes qu'elles avaient en commun. Si la latino avait plaqué Warren comme elle le lui avait dit, leur relation n'avait pas avancé. Pire, la brune recommençait a l'ignorer royalement. Arizona avait voulu s'éloigner a son tour du groupe... Mark passant son temps avec Lexie depuis les vacances, Addison qui ne décollait plus de Jake et maintenant Teddy et Henry sympathisaient. Owen et la blonde s'étaient séparés depuis la soirée, ils étaient en froid depuis. Mais Teddy ne semblait pas très agacée comme a la rentrée. Elle passait son temps avec Henry. Arizona avait favorisé ce duo puisque Henry était dans plusieurs de ses cours depuis le changement de semestre en février dernier et que c'était encore les seuls qui n'étaient encore que des _amis_. Bien que ça ne risquerait de changer.

Le nouveau semestre avait aussi permis a Callie de choisir des matières totalement différentes et elles ne se voyaient qu'a une seule période par jour. La blonde souffrait de cette distance qu'elle avait mit a nouveau entre elle. Se pouvait il que la latino ait préféré la fuir a nouveau? Pourtant, elle avait l'air très accrochée a elle a la soirée. Peut etre que l'avis de ses parents comptaient plus que ses propres sentiments... Mais s'il y avait une chose que la blonde avait bien compris c'était qu'il fallait laisser Callie tranquille. Plus elle s'acharnerait, plus Callie se braquerait.

 **Putain, Owen...** Grommela Teddy. Henry et Arizona se retournèrent vers la porte de l'école. Ils étaient installé sur des tables dehors, le temps s'était nettement amélioré et beaucoup d'étudiants profitaient des beaux jours pour réviser dehors. Les test pour le diplôme de fin d'année arrivait a grand pas, ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps de s'amuser comme en début d'année. Mais c'était toujours mieux de réviser dehors avec le soleil qu'a l'intérieur sur une table de cours.

Arizona s'était retournée pour voir le rouquin marcher tranquillement vers la sortie. Il avait probablement fini sa journée... Mais, elle fut surprise de voir que Cristina s'était avancée vers lui et discutait à présent avec le rouquin. La blonde regarda vers Teddy, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter. Elle se souvenait encore très bien de la crise de début d'année vis a vis de Cristina et Owen. **Il est vraiment pas gêné...** Continua son amie en pestant tout en fixant sa feuille.

 **Je croyais que vous n'étiez plus ensemble...** Commença Arizona prudemment.

 **Ouais, mais il aurait pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre... Pas** **_Cristina_ ** **.** Dit elle en crachant son nom comme si c'était une insulte.

Arizona hocha la tête compréhensive, alors qu'Henry fronçait des sourcils. **Pourquoi pas Cristina?**

 **Parce qu'on s'était prit la tête a cause d'elle en début d'année.** Expliqua Teddy agacée. **Cette pétasse l'avait ouvertement dragué et quand je lui ais dit que c'était pas une idée brillante de se laisser faire, il m'a juste dit que je devais avoir confiance en lui.**

 **Ah.** Répondit Henry, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d'autre. Tout ça n'était pas vraiment son histoire, ça s'était passé avant lui.

 **Salut les tourtereaux!** Lança Arizona rieuse, en voyant Mark et Lexie marcher mains dans la mains sans faire attention au monde environnant.

 **Mon Dieu! Vous faites mal aux yeux a être toujours la, a vous regarder avec vos yeux de merlan frit...** Soupira Teddy.

 **T'es juste jalouse parce que t'es encore célibataire,** rétorqua Mark sans la regarder. Il fixait Lexie avec un sourire et ils s'assirent face a Arizona juste aux cotés de Teddy qui décala a peine ses affaires.

 **Pas de remarques, j'ai déjà bien assez avec ça.** Dit elle en désignant Owen et Cristina avec son bout de stylo. Les deux étudiants s'étaient légèrement rapprochés tout en discutant.

Mark regarda dans la direction et hocha la tête avec une grimace. **Finalement t'avais peut être raison...** Rétorqua t il en fixant le couple au loin.

 **J'aurais préféré ne pas perdre mon temps...** Dit Teddy agacée, sans lever les yeux de son devoirs.

 **Alors Lexie, comment ça s'est passé tes vacances?** demanda Arizona. **Avec Addie en photographie, t'as bien vu qu'on avait pas le temps d'en placer une.** Dit la blonde avec un regard pétillant. Lexie lui sourit a son tour en hochant la tête.

**Ça a été. On est partit en week-end avec mon père... Normalement Meredith devait venir mais elle s'est prit la tête avec lui. Du coup, nous n'étions que deux. Mais c'était pas plus mal.**

**Vous vous êtes vus pendant les vacances?** Dit elle en désignant Mark et Lexie. Si la blonde avait été, plus ou moins, l'instigatrice de leur couple, elle vivait a présent par procuration. Le couple aurait pu être le sien avec Callie. Enfin ça c'était uniquement si la latino avait accepté de passer au dessus de sa famille. Ce qui était impossible. Ou utopique.

 **Non, on a pas pu... Mon père a su que Meredith ne m'avait pas vraiment chaperonnée a la fête... Du coup j'avais pas le droit de sortir.** Soupira Lexie.

 **Mais heureusement qu'il y a les portable et internet!** Sourit Mark. **C'est vraiment** **_très_ ** **pratique!** Continua t il en lançant un sourire a Lexie qui le lui rendit.

 **J'imagine,** dit rêveusement la blonde. Si seulement _ça aussi_ ça pouvait lui arriver.

 **Allez, ça t'arrivera a toi aussi,** dit Mark en venant lui serrer gentiment la main, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensés. Sous le regard atde Lexie. La blonde se mit a sourire en voyant que Mark avait capté le regard de sa petite amie.

 **Pas de panique...** Dit Arizona avec un sourire vers Lexie. **Il n'y a strictement rien entre Mark et moi.**

 **Hein?!** Dit Teddy en relevant la tête de sa feuille. Elle fixa la blonde en fronçant les sourcils. **Toi et Mark?**

 **A la fête...** Répondit Arizona sans se départir de son sourire. **C'était juste une vérification de... Quelque chose.** Essaya t elle de répondre. Elle ne voulait pas mettre Mark dans l'embarras, ne sachant pas si Lexie connaissait la vérité.

 **Tu voulais vérifier que t'aimais vraiment pas les mecs?** Demanda Teddy mi amusée mi intriguée.

 **On peut dire ça.** Rit Arizona.

 **Parce que tu es...** Commença Lexie en fronçant des sourcils.

 **Parce que j'ai plus de chances d'être attirée par toi que par Mark.** Conclue t elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil, ce qui fit rougir légèrement Lexie.

 **Oh...** Dit elle en comprenant mieux la situation.

 **Je n'aurais jamais pensé...** Dit Henry en la regardant. Il ne la jugeait pas, il était seulement étonné. Depuis qu'elle était ici, elle ne l'avait jamais avoué ouvertement. Et puis, la seule personne qui l'attirait ne lui parlait plus. Autant dire qu'elle n'avait pas franchement l'occasion de le montrer au lycée.

 **Je ne m'affiche pas avec un drapeau arc en ciel a chaque rentrée...** Dit Arizona avec un sourire. **Mais peut être que je devrais... Ça m'éviterais des ennuis.**

Un long silence accompagna sa phrase, jusqu'à ce que Mark s'exclame. **Ah mais c'était pas ça le problème avec Callie alors?**

 **Hein?** La blonde fronça des sourcils, alors que Teddy relevait une nouvelle fois les yeux vers Arizona. Elle la regardait fixement, et l'autre blonde était prise au dépourvue.

 **C'est pour ça qu'elle te parlait plus?** Continua Mark. **Je crois qu'il y avait eu la même embrouille avec une fille. Electra quelque chose.**

 **Erica, crétin!** Dit Teddy en lui frappant l'arrière du crane. **Et ça n'a rien a voir okay? Fiches lui donc la paix et occupe ta bouche a autre chose... Je suis sure que Lexie serait d'accord avec moi sur ce point la.** Grommela t elle en le regardant agacée.

Arizona lui lança un regard reconnaissant, Teddy haussa les épaules et Henry semblait avoir du mal a suivre. Mark grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se tourner vers Lexie avec un regard beaucoup trop amoureux pour Arizona. Elle détourna les yeux pour la poser sur la feuille de devoir.

 **Donc, tu veux que je t'expliques a nouveau ou c'est bon?** Dit elle en changeant de sujet.

 **Je passe x ici,** commença Henry. **Puis je fais 3x moins 2 et ensuite je mets ça sous racine.**

 **Vous faites des maths?** Demanda Mark intéressé en s'approchant de la feuille.

 **Oh des fonctions!** S'extasia Lexie en s'approchant a son tour.

**T'es en junior, tu fais pas encore ça.**

**Je me suis avancée...** Dit elle simplement en haussant les épaules. **Et la tu t'es trompé, il y a une racine a la fin.**

 **Je sais merci,** râla Henry en récupérant la feuille que Mark avait tiré vers eux.

 **Woah, vous êtes vraiment fait pour être ensemble... Lexiepédie et Markepage...** **Un vrai petit couple de nerd.** Dit Teddy en secouant la tête.

 **La ferme.** Grogna Mark après s'être éloigné de la bouche de Lexie.

* * *

 

Même si Teddy et Addie était au courant de la relation compliqué qu’Arizona avait avec Callie, aucunes des deux n’avaient voulu interférer dans leur problèmes. D’un côté, la blonde leur en était reconnaissante… Mais d’un autre, elle avait l’impression de vivre l’enfer sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Si Addie aurait pu l’aider à en savoir plus elle n’en fit rien, tout comme Teddy. Callie s’amusait avec elle à la jeter, pour ensuite jouer les jalouses et enfin l’ignorer. Arizona avait comprit qu’elle avait du mal à accepter le fait qu’elle puisse aimer les filles à cause de sa famille, mais ses réactions restaient un peu trop “extrêmes” à son goût. Et puis, rien ne les empêchaient de se voir en cachette sans que personne n’en sache rien, non?

La blonde souffla et réajusta son sac sur son épaule. Elle avait envie de tout laisser tomber, mais son coeur lui dictait totalement sa conduite. Comme à l’instant ou, ayant vu Callie se séparer d’Addison et Jack pour se rendre près des gradins, elle l’avait suivie. Elle imaginait mentalement le sujet de conversation qu’elle aurait voulu avoir avec elle, même les réponses de Callie. Bien entendu, elle contestait facilement et trouvait toutes les parades possible pour rendre les arguments de son amie non valable. Mais… une fois arrivée sous les gradins du stade elle n’était plus aussi sûre d’elle même. Elle hésita à rebrousser chemin et à laisser tomber.

 **Arizona?** Entendit elle, la blonde leva les yeux pour faire face à Callie qui la fixait. Elle semblait se demander ce qu’elle faisait la, vu son froncement de sourcil. Arizona se retrouva sans voix et la seule chose qu’elle su faire était de tenir la bretelle de son sac fermement de de lui lancer un timide sourire.

 **Salut?** La blonde avait presque envie de se frapper pour avoir l’air si convaincante.

La brune resta la, à la fixer et quelques secondes passèrent sans qu’aucunes des deux ne prononce un mot. Arizona se mit à soupirer, essayant d’évacuer la tension. Elle avait fini par se faire une raison, Callie n’assumait pas et elle n’assumerait jamais. Seulement, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la latino s’acharnait à rester toujours dans le coin… Sans pour autant etre vraiment la. C’était épuisant.

 **Je n’aurais pas du venir…** Souffla la blonde dépitée. **Désolée.** Arizona fit volte face et s’éloigna d’un pas rapide hors de sous les gradins. Elle s’était assez donné en spectacle, pas la peine d’en rajouter.

 **Non attends!** S’exclama Callie, ce qui fit stopper Arizona dans sa fuite désespérée. Lorsque son amie se retourna pour lui faire face, la latino perdit un peu de sa superbe. **Ecoutes je… Je sais qu’il s’est passé des choses à cette fête c’est… Enfin, c’était un peu flou mais… J’ai quelques souvenirs et…**

Arizona la dévisagea, alors maintenant elle tentait de faire l’amnésique? La blonde ne savait même pas pourquoi elle essayait encore de lui trouver des excuses.

 **Ne te fatigues pas…** soupira t elle. **J’ai compris le message.** Continua t elle d’un ton désabusé.

 **Le message?** Ce fut au tour de Callie d'être étonnée, _pour une fois_ pensa Arizona.

 **Visiblement tu n’as pas encore passé le stade d’assumer ce que tu es… Et vu ta famille, je comprends, ne t’inquiètes pas.** Elle marqua une pause, hésitante à continuer. Elle fini par avancer vers elle d’un pas, les bras croisés. **Ce que je ne comprends pas, par contre, c’est pourquoi tu t’amuses de mes sentiments.** _Oh._ Ce n’était pas sensé sortir comme ça, sur un ton si agressif.

Callie semblait aussi surprise qu’elle de la façon dont elle lui parlait. De nouveau, les secondes s’écoulèrent et un silence lourd les enveloppaient. La latino mit un temps avant de répondre quelque chose, visiblement elle semblait se battre avec elle même. Arizona le voyait de la ou elle était, et elle se demandait si c’était une bonne chose ou non. **Ce n’est pas… Je ne joue pas avec…**

 **Oh arrêtes!** Et puis merde, elle était parti, maintenant c’était trop tard pour s'arrêter. **Depuis le début on le sait toutes les deux. C’est impossible de s’entendre aussi bien avec quelqu’un comme ça… Et puis, entre les soirées Maths chez toi, celle ou tu t’es mise à flirter en parlant de mon sourire magique… Je ne parle même pas des baisers. Des _deux_ , pour être exacte. Tu l’as toujours su. Tu le savais même bien avant moi…** Soupira t elle, essayant de refouler ses larmes. Elle rageait d'être si faible et d’avoir juste envie d’aller se blottir dans les bras de Callie alors qu’elles étaient en train de se disputer. Arizona détestait les disputes, mais il semblerait qu’elle vienne de mettre celle ci sur le tapis. une grosse première, à croire qu’elle devait vraiment être à bout.

 **Je t’ai expliqué mes raisons.** Dit Callie, bras croisés. La blonde savait qu’elle était en train de se fermer, essayant de ne pas souffrir à son tour.

 **Et tes raisons ne sont pas suffisantes. Tu vas te cacher toute ta vie pour faire plaisir à tes parents?** Arizona croisa ses bras plus fort, essayant de ne pas avoir l’air de vouloir rester physiquement en un seul morceau. Elle se protégeait, mais à quoi bon? Callie était déjà en train de la détruire de toute façon. Elle ne le montrait pas, elle continuait sa vie… Mais à l’intérieur une véritable tornade avait fait le vide.

 **Tu ne comprends pas...** Cracha Callie entre ses dents. **Mes parents le savent déjà.** Un long silence suivit. Arizona assimilait ces mots et Callie tentait d’avoir l’air toujours aussi sûre d’elle. **Ils m’ont vu avec Erica... Et c’est à cause de ça qu’elle à déménagé.**

 **Quoi?** Cette fois ci, ce fut à Arizona d’avoir l’air perdue.

 **Mon père à mené la vie dur aux parent d’Erica. Il a des connaissances partout et de l’influence. Il les a poussé à déménager après avoir ruiné leur vie… Mon père est très fort pour faire** **_ce qu’il y à de mieux pour ses enfants_ ** _._ Cracha t elle avec un goût amer.

 **Donc?** Demanda la blonde qui n’arrivait pas bien à comprendre ou tout ça allait les mener.

 **Donc?!** S’exclama Callie. **Je n’ai pas envie qu’il t’envoie toi et ta famille à l’autre bout du pays parce qu’il sait que je suis avec toi. Tu as déjà toutes tes merdes à résoudre avec le départ de ton frère et tu as déjà bien assez déménagé** …

La blonde la fixait, ne sachant pas comment interpréter ces mots. Est ce que Callie faisait tout ça pour la protéger? Mais tout ce qu’Arizona voulait c’était être heureuse, pas être protégée! Elle s’avança, et continua d’un même ton agacée. **Je n’ai pas besoin de ta protection!** S’insurgea t elle.

 **Crois moi,** répondit Callie à présent exténuée. **Tu préfères largement ça, que mon homophobe de père qui te pourrit la vie.**

Arizona n’en revenait pas de voir que Callie ne comprenait rien, oubliant sa fierté, elle fini par s’avancer juste assez pour entrer dans l’espace personnel de Callie. **Ce que je veux, c’est toi… Et je n’arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu te caches derrière ton père juste pour me fuir. Je sais que je ne suis pas parfaite mais je t’...** Elle se coupa d’elle même en réalisant les mots qu’elle allait prononcer.

Callie semblait avoir tout à fait compris ce qu'elle allait dire et ses yeux s’agrandirent sous la surprise. Elles se fixèrent à nouveau et Arizona su qu’il ne se passerait rien d’autre qu’une discussion tout à fait platonique. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de laisser une larme rouler sur sa joue. **Tu sais, la seule chose que tu arrives à faire, là…** Dit elle en s’éloignant. **C’est de nous faire du mal.** Elle ne pouvait pas la fixer plus, elle se retourna pour s’éloigner tout en continuant. **Alors qu’on pourrait être tellement heureuse, ensemble…**

Arizona n’était pas sure que Callie avait entendu ses derniers mots, si ce n’était pas le cas tant mieux… Sinon eh bien, pas sur que ça change grand chose de toute façon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon... vous pouvez préparer les tomates... A la base les choses n'allaient pas du tout dans ce sens la. je m'éloigne assez de la fiction de base, espérons que ça reste cohérent et pas trop redondant... Je vais rajouter de ce pas le #slowburn *pars vite et loin*
> 
> désolée du temps de réaction entre ce chapitre et le dernier... Je n'ai plus de MAJ et je tape au jour le jour... Je pensais avoir avancé bien plus que ça. Mais non. *Oups*


	9. Un saut dans le vide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suites aux révélations de Callie, les choses deviennent plus claires pour Arizona. Elles s'embrassent a nouveau, mais la latino se met encore a fuir. Le reste du groupe commence a avoir des soupçons et Arizona aplani les choses en avouant la vérité sur ses préférences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je m'excuse platement, même si ça ne risque pas d’être suffisant. J'ai eu une énorme démotivation pour toutes mes fanfictions en cours. Je recommence seulement a avancer la dessus. Normalement nous approchons de la fin, même si (contrairement a Mark) j'ai beaucoup de mal a conclure...  
> Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de la tournure des évènements mais bon. Si je reste bloquée a vie, ça ne va pas faire avancer les choses...  
> PS : je n'ai pas prit le temps de corriger ce chapitre, j'y reviendrais probablement plus tard préférant poster au lieu de continuer de me prendre la tête dessus, encore.

**Chapitre 9 Révisions et autre problèmes...**

 

Elle souffla à nouveau et ferma la porte derrière elle. Cette clé était le début de la liberté. Elle savait que sa famille risquait de lui tourner le dos, du moins ses parents et sa sœur… Au moins, son cousin serait la pour elle. Il serait aussi la les soirs ou elle pleurerait à chaude larmes pour avoir osé faire cet énorme pas. Elle aurait voulu attendre la fin de sa sénior year, mais Arizona avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas se voiler la face plus longtemps. La première fois elle était jeune et insouciante, à présent elle approchait de l'âge adulte, il était temps de se montrer enfin mature et sûre de ses choix.

Ce n’était pas facile et ça risquait probablement d'être un été horrible, mais elle était prête à risquer le coup. Elle n’avait pas vu son mois de révision comme ça, mais bon… Elle savait que, de toute façon, la fin de l’année allait être éprouvante quoi qu’il arrive.

Elle rangea la clef dans son sac et se prépara mentalement à faire ses cartons dans la journée. Elle allait devoir parler à ses parents. Tant pis pour ses études universitaires et sa future entrée en école de kinésithérapie. Au moment ou elle lâcherait la bombe, l’aide financière de son père serait obsolète et elle n’aurait plus le droit de rentrer en école préparatoire avec si peu de moyen. Surtout si elle devait bosser pour payer une partie de ce futur loyer.

Elle avait ressassé la conversation d’Arizona toute la nuit, elle était même aller voir Oliver, son cousin, pour avoir des conseils. Ce dernier lui avait dit que ça ne servait à rien de se précipiter, qu’elle devait attendre les grandes vacances et se concentrer sur ses études. C’était son plan de départ, mais tout avait changé lorsque la blonde lui avait dit qu’elles étaient en train de souffrir plus qu’autre chose. Callie n’avait pas voulu lui donner de faux espoirs, elle avait même pensé que la blonde lâcherait vite l’affaire… Mais c’était avant de l’embrasser la seconde fois à la fête d’Addison. Cette fois ou elle avait bu plus que de raison et que son cœur avait parlé, non son esprit rationaliste a mort.

Callie savait qu’il était bien trop tard pour faire marche arrière et quand bien même elles seraient séparés durant les années suivante ça ne changerait en rien ce qu’elle était. Callie devait se faire une raison, elle aimait aussi les femmes et il semblerait d’ailleurs qu’elle les préfère aux hommes, ces derniers temps. Alors oui, il y avait une chance sur deux pour que son père puisse l’avoir dans ses bonnes grâces. Mais ça restait une chance sur deux. Et c’était trop maigre pour parier là dessus. Et puis, avec Arizona c'était tellement différent. Elle ne voulait pas la laisser passer, bien qu'elle avait du probablement louper sa chance... Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser.

Elle grimpa dans la voiture d’Addison en se vautrant comme jamais sur le siège passager.

**Mauvaise nuit?** demanda la rouquine en jetant un regard vers le rétroviseur pour déboiter.

**Ouais.** Maugréa Callie. **Entre autre…**

**Je suppose que ta soirée chez ton cousin en est une autre? Tu t’es encore prit la tête avec ta sœur?**

**Si seulement!** souffla Callie. **J’aurais préféré…** Dit elle sans en rajouter, regardant le trottoirs.

**Ok, accouches.** Dit Addie une fois qu’elles étaient stoppés à un feu. **C’est quoi le problème?**

**Maintenant tu te soucis de mes problèmes hein?** Dit Callie avec un sourire ironique en coin.

Sa meilleure amie soupira et fixa la route. **Je suis désolée.** Dit elle simplement. Puis elle avança lorsque le feu se mit au vert **. Je sais que j’ai été la pire meilleure amie du monde ces derniers mois.**

**Au moins t’avais une bonne excuse…** Dit Callie envieuse. **Ce week end avec Jake?**

**Rah putain, un bonheur!** Dit la rouquine avec un sourire méga watt **. Ce mec c’est Dieu sur terre, en plus d'être un gentleman et d'être hyper à l’écoute… D’ailleurs tu te rends compte qu’il a totalement écouté la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé de mon soucis avec ma mère? Genre il m'a demandé si ça s’était arrangé et tout ça… J’en revient pas, ce mec, c’est juste l’homme de ma vie!** S’extasia t elle. Elle sembla se rendre compte de l’humeur de son amie en laissant seulement quelques secondes de silence. **Je recommence à etre une amie de merde hein?**

**T’es heureuse… Il en faut au moins une.** Sourit Callie.

**T’as parlé avec Arizona, j’imagine?** Dit Addie en fixant son amie.

**Regardes la route!** S’exclama Callie pour toute réponse, alors que la voiture tanguait dangereusement vers la file de voiture garées sur le coté. Lorsqu’elles furent de nouveau dans la file, Callie se tourna vers Addison avec un froncement de sourcils. **Comment ça "j’ai parlé avec Arizona?"**

**Pitié! Tu crois qu’on est tous aveugles ou quoi?!** La rousse souffla d’agacement. **Je sais que j’ai été assez égocentrique ces derniers mois… Mais tu ne m’as jamais dit quoi que ce soit non plus. Je pensais que t’allais le faire de toi même et tu t’es juste refermée encore plus. D’abord Erica, ensuite Arizona… Tu comptes faire semblant longtemps?**

**Quoi?!** S’exclama Callie qui pensait avoir été un minimum discrète.

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel. **T’es pathétique, tu sais ça?** Après quelques secondes ou Callie semblait réaliser que, visiblement tout le monde semblait être au courant, la rouquine se mit à hurler. **TON CLIGNOTANT CONNARD!!** la faisant sursauter.

L’homme en question pila juste devant elle et Addison du freiner rapidement avant de lui rentrer dans le pare choc. Callie fut projetée en avant et maugréa des insultes sur la conduite nerveuse de son amie. Lorsqu’elle vit le type sortir de sa voiture, elle maudissait la rouquine pour s'être mise en décapotable. Ça avait des avantages, mais surtout des inconvénients. Visiblement, les parents d’Addie ne semblaient pas s’en préoccuper... Comme d’habitude.

**Un problème?** Demanda l’homme dans toute sa hauteur. La rouquine baissa ses lunettes de soleil et le fixa avec dédain. Chose qu’elle faisait pour jouer à la fille de riche, ce qu’elle était, histoire de coller au gros clichés que tout le monde pensait.

**Ouais. Un clignotant n’est pas en option. Normalement toutes voitures bien constituées en ont un… La votre aussi.**

Callie souffla et posa son coude sur la portière pour fixer la voiture juste en face d’elle. Quelqu’un d’autre était à l’intérieur et la latino savait très bien qu’Addison était un vrai pitbull dans la voiture. Elle ne risquait pas de lâcher le morceau. Chose un peu gênante, surtout quand on avait cours de science dans moins d’une heure.

**Excusez moi,** **_Madame_ ** **.** Dit l’homme en jouant faussement le type désolé prêt à se mettre en quatre. **Mon taco n’est visiblement pas fourni avec les mêmes options que votre bagnole…**

_Okay, ça allait être long._ **Addie…** Maugréa Callie qui voyait la rousse prête à répondre.

La rouquine s'arrêta dans son élan et fixa son amie. Elle souffla et lança un **désolée, je ne perds pas mon temps à parler avec des gros lourdeaux,** tout en reculant pour déboiter dans la file de droite. Elle appuya comme une forcenée sur la pédale et Callie du presque se retenir sur la portière pour ne pas partir en arrière sur son amie.

**La prochaine fois, c’est moi qui conduit.** Conclue t elle une fois qu’elles s’étaient éloignées.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence pesant, mais une fois garées sur le parking de l’école Addie attrapa le bras de son amie avant qu’elle ne sorte de la voiture. **Okay, j’ai besoin de comprendre…** Commença t elle.

**Quoi?** Callie fixa son amie qui ne semblait pas vouloir en rajouter et qui ne faisait que de la regarder. **Vous êtes tous au courant c’est ça?**

**Tu veux dire, de toi et d’Arizona? Du fait que tu fais n’importe quoi pour t’éloigner d’elle? Ouais.** La rouquine avait enlevé ses lunettes de soleil et semblait jouer avec, soudain mal à l’aise. **Je sais que j’ai pas été cool ces dernières années et que j’étais un peu égocentrique… Mais je pensais qu’on était assez amies pour que tu me parles de toi et de ta vie. Même pour Erica tu m’as rien dit.**

**Arizona t’as…?** Commença Callie qui fut coupée par la rouquine.

**Non. C’est avec Ted, on s’est posés des questions et comme tu as embrassé Arizona.**

**Elle te l’a dit?**

**Est ce que tu l’as vu, au moins? Elle est comme une merde à jouer les filles souriante alors qu’en fait… Elle est aussi malheureuse que moi quand je m’étais séparée avec Mark. Et encore, j’avais couché avec lui…**

**Comment ça?** demanda Callie, peu sûre de vraiment vouloir la réponse.

**Tu sais, au bal de Noel… Elle était vraiment resplendissante. Et je veux dire, _vraiment_. Je vous ai vu rentrer ensemble je pensais que ça s’était arrangé entre vous.** Addie passa une main dans ses cheveux et se tourna pour regarder à travers le par brise. **Je m’en veux de ne pas avoir essayer de faire quelque chose… Après ça, après le bal je veux dire… Elle était différente. j’ai su que quelque chose avait changé, je pensais que ça avait rapport avec Erica mais… Comme t’as jamais voulu m’en parler.**

**Qu’est ce que ça aurait changé de toute façon?**

**Peut être que t’aurais pu t’ouvrir un peu plus? Essayer de voir que tout le monde n’est pas contre toi, pour une fois.**

**Parce que tu l’aurais accepté sans problème? T’aimais même pas Erica au départ!**

**Elle était juste chiante et elle jouait les Hermione Granger… Tu sais très bien que je déteste ça.**

**Tu l’as pas détesté ça chez Arizona, qui est aussi très bonne élève.**

Addie souffla. **Tu le fais exprès?!** Elle se retourna à nouveau pour fixer son amie. **Je ne te juge pas pour aimer ces filles… Je suis juste en train de te dire que tu te voiles la face.**

**Je ne me voile pas…** S’insurgea Callie. Coupée rapidement par la rouquine.

**Si. Tout comme tu caches très mal tes sentiments. Ça fait des mois que je vois bien que c’est de pire en pire… Surtout que cette fois ci, Arizona n’a pas déménagé. Tu l’as devant les yeux tous les jours…**

Callie se mit à souffler. **Tout le monde sait alors…**

**Non. Enfin, on suppose tous qu’il y a un truc. Ted sait que vous vous êtes embrassées… Et visiblement Lexie, Mark et Henry sont au courant qu’elle est lesbienne mais… Sinon ils ne savent pas plus que ça.**

**Elle leur a avoué? Comme ça?** S’étonna Callie. Elle ne pensait pas Arizona si ouverte de ce coté la. Est ce que ses parents étaient au courant? Son père étant militaire… Il devait probablement être tout à fait contre. En tout cas, c’était ce qu’elle pensait.

**Crois le ou non, mais elle s’assume** **_elle_ ** **. Ce qui n’est pas le cas de tout le monde…** Dit Addie en lui jetant un coup d’œil en biais.

**Parce que tu crois que c’est facile?!** S’exclama Callie en haussant le ton. **Tout le monde ne peut pas s’assumer, comme ça, sans conséquences.**

**Ton père…** Compris Addison qui connaissait le personnage.

**Ma mère et ma sœur aussi… Si je ne dévoile qu’une seule fois ce mot à la maison tu sais très bien ce qu’il pourrait se passer.**

**À vrai dire, non. Non, je ne sais pas.**  Addie souffla et se tourna à nouveau vers Callie. **On s’éloigne depuis le début de l’année… C’est à peine si on s’est vues toute les deux ces derniers mois.**

**À qui la faute?** demanda Callie agacée. **Entre Mark, Alex et Jake,  je fais pas le poids…**

Addison posa une main sur celle de son amie. **Je suis vraiment désolée Callie. Je sais que j’ai été plus que nulle ces derniers temps. Mais je suis la, maintenant, complètement à l’écoute. Alors vas y, plains toi et racontes moi tout.**

La latino sourit, se souvenant de l’époque ou elles se disaient tout et qu’aucun secret n’était permis. Mais depuis Dereck et Mark au collège… Les choses avaient changé la donne. Elle avait presque l’impression de retrouver son amie d'antan. **Je voulais attendre les vacances pour commencer à… M’assumer.** Hésita t elle.

**Comment ça?** Demanda la rouquine qui la fixait toujours sans lâcher sa main.

**J’ai prévu une porte de sortie au cas ou mes parents me vire de la maison… Je veux leur dire, mais j’avais prévu de le faire après la fin de l’année scolaire.**

**Et tu comptes le faire avant?**

**Ça se pourrait.** Callie laissa passer un silence. **Je l’ai vu l’autre jour… Elle m’a avoué qu’elle m’aimait et… J’ai vu à quel point elle était mal.** Callie se tourna, n’osant même plus regarder son amie. **Je pensais pas que ça datait depuis tout ce temps… Ou peut être que si, mais je voulais pas le voir.** Elle avait du mal à retenir sa tristesse à présent. **Je suis tellement nulle…** Murmura t elle alors que des larmes se formaient au coin de ses yeux. **J’ai tout gâché.**

**Je ne crois pas…** Dit Addison en essayant de relever le menton de son amie. **Si tu comptes changer les choses alors rien n’est gâché.** Dit elle avec un sourire pour la convaincre.

**Mais ça m’a prit 6 mois pour tout ça. Ça fait six mois qu’elle souffre à cause de moi.**

**Je crois qu’elle comprends tout à fait l’état dans lequel tu es, parce qu’elle à du probablement passer par la.** tenta de la réconforter Addison. 

Callie ne voulait pas lui dire ce qu’il s’était passé la dernière fois, laissant à la rouquine le soin d’avoir de l’espoir pour deux. Mais quoi qu’il arrivait, sa décision était prise. Elle ne reviendrait jamais plus en arrière, elle ne mentirait plus. Ça avait été long, mais maintenant elle l’assumerait.

Cette fois ci ce fut à Callie d’essayer de trouver la blonde, habituellement elle tentait de la fuir et Arizona essayait désespérément de capter son regard… Eh bien, il semblerait que cette fois ci, c’était Arizona qui fuyait. Le cours de biologie avait été d’un ennui à mourir. Callie se demandait à présent si elle avait bien fait de choisir ce cours mais le pire avait été ensuite, à la cafétéria.

**Ari n’est pas la?** Demanda t elle l’air de rien en venant s’assoir tout en regardant autour d’elle.

**Non. Elle n’était pas la au théâtre ce matin… Je crois bien qu’elle est absente aujourd’hui.** Dit Addie en jetant un coup d’oeil à son amie pour voir sa réaction.

**Ah…** Dit simplement Callie. Elle ignora royalement le regard de la rouquine et se mit à manger l’air de rien. Intérieurement c’était une autre histoire. Elle se demandait si la discussion de la veille n’avait pas réveillé en Arizona d’autres choses… Après tout, Callie n’en savait pas beaucoup sur elle et elle s’en voulait de ne pas avoir assez pousser les conversations. Se bornant juste à l’embrasser et à la fuir. Elle se sentait mal de l’avoir utilisé, même si elle ne l’avait pas vraiment fait exprès. C’était difficile de s’assumer en sachant que derrière elle avait beaucoup à perdre.

Le reste de la journée fut d’un ennui à mourir et lorsqu’elle rentra chez elle le soir, ce fut pour se faire de nouveau incendier par sa sœur. Probablement la chose qu’elle risquerait de moins regretter en partant d’ici.

Elle planta de nouveau Aria et monta s’enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle avait des cartons à faire et un cousin à appeler. Ce soir c’était le bon, de toute façon ça ne servait à rien de reculer. Juste pour mieux sauter dans le vide.

En moins de deux heures, toutes ses affaires étaient prêtes. Elle souffla et tenta de se donner bonne contenance devant la glace. Quoi qu’elle dise ou quoi qu’elle fasse, elle serait jeté à coup de pieds au cul par la porte, de toute façon.

Elle descendit comme d’habitude et vint s’assoir à table. C’était rare qu’ils soient tous ensemble pour manger, à croire que quelqu’un lui en voulait. Si au moins Aria avait pu être avec des potes ce soir la…

**Tu ne manges pas, ma chérie?** Demanda sa mère en voyant que l'assiette de sa fille restait intouchée.

**Je n’ai pas trop faim…** Dit simplement Callie qui ne savait pas comment commencer. Elle avait tout prévu, elle savait qu’elle ne serait pas seule si elle devait sortir d’ici. Elle avait tellement prévu qu’elle se demandait même si elle ne ferait pas mieux de fuir directement sa famille et de leur faire une lettre.

**Tes devoirs se passent bien?** Demanda son père. **Tu sais que tu peux avoir un tuteur si jamais tu préfères.**

Parler de tutorat lui faisait repenser à Arizona et à cette fois ou elle avait débarqué chez elle. Cette fameuse fois où elle l’avait appelée “Calliope” et que des papillons s’étaient mit à flotter dans son estomac. **Non c’est bon.** Coupa Callie en jouant avec sa fourchette.

**Quelque chose ne va pas ?** dit sa mère, concernée.

C’était maintenant. C’était le moment ou jamais. Et Callie était tétanisée à l’idée de le faire, mais elle se sentait tout autant minable de leur cacher ça. Deux fois, c’était arrivé 2 fois… même plus si on comptait les moments ou elle avait ne serait que déshabiller les filles du regard dans les vestiaires. Elle n’était peut être pas complètement lesbienne, bi à la limite et il pouvait y avoir une chance qu’elle tombe amoureuse d’un garçon mais… Elle avait de gros doutes la dessus.

**Ouais.** Dit elle en essayant de regarder ses parents. **Oui.** Rectifia t elle face au froncement de sourcils de son père. **Je dois… Je dois vous dire quelque chose.** Ce n’était pourtant pas très compliqué, dire qu’elle aimait une fille, que ce n’était pas la première fois. Mais le regard de ses parents lui faisait perdre ses moyens. Elle pouvait se taire, elle pouvait attendre quelques jours supplémentaire. Mais Arizona souffrait depuis des mois par sa faute et elle, elle avait assez profité de ce confort, c’était le moment de prendre son envol. Se jeter dans les airs et voir si ses ailes tenaient le choc.

**Tu sais que nous n’avons pas toute la soirée.** Dit sa mère en essayant d’avoir l’air conciliante. **Ton père et moi devons nous rendre à cette réunion ce soir et si nous ne voulons pas partir trop tard pour être à l’heure… Il faudra nous raconter ça un peu plus rapidement.**

Elle ne savait pas, elle n’avait rien vu. tout comme sa demie sœur qui les fixait avec un œil bien trop intrigués pour être honnête. **Je suis… J’aime…** Le pire moment de sa vie se vivait juste à l’instant.

**Tu as un petit ami?** demanda sa mère avec un sourire. **Tu souhaiterais nous le faire rencontrer?**

Comment pouvait on avoir des parents si _peu à l’écoute_ ? Callie s’essuya la joue, essayant de ne pas fondre en larme. **Non. Je n’ai pas de petit ami.** Le silence se fit, visiblement ses parents en avaient assez de jouer au devinette et semblaient l’écouter. **Il y a cette fille à l’école…**

**Ah non!** Cria son père en se levant de sa chaise tout en jetant sa serviette. **Ça ne va pas recommencer!**

**Ce n’est pas de ma faute!** cria t elle à son tour les larmes pleins les yeux.

**Je t’avais pourtant prévenu que ces délires n’étaient pas acceptés dans ma maison.**

**Ce n’est pas…!** S’exclama t elle sur le même ton que son père. Non, elle n’allait plus s’enfoncer, non elle ne voulait plus se cacher. **Je l’aime papa! C’est pourtant pas si difficile à comprendre!**

**Il est hors de question que tu** **_aimes_ ** **cette fille, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.** Il était resté debout, jouant de sa hauteur pour essayer de garder le contrôle. **Tu es bien trop jeune pour savoir ce qu’est l’amour, tu es en pleine expériences et tu te cherches…**

**Je n’expérimente RIEN DU TOUT, PUTAIN!** hurla t elle, essuyant ses larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue.

**Tu me parles sur un autre ton je te prie. Je ne suis pas un quelconque copain de classe, mais ton père!**

**Que ça te plaise ou non j’aime les filles.** Ce fut la fois de trop, son père se dépêcha de faire le tour de la table, malgré l’exclamation de sa femme **Carlos, non!** puis il attrapa sa fille par le col et la sortie de table par la force. Ensemble, ils montèrent les escaliers jusqu’à sa chambre.

**Il est hors de question que j’entende encore une fois ce genre de sottises.** grommela t il d’une voix que Callie avait très peu entendu. **Tu n’es pas une** **_lesbienne_ ** **…** cracha t il comme si ce mot était une insulte.

En entrant dans la chambre, son père se stoppa devant les cartons déjà près. Il lâcha sa fille, surprit. **J’ai bien compris que je n’étais plus digne d'être dans la famille…** Pleura Callie en essayant de garder un minimum de dignité.

**Qu’est ce que tu as encore fait?** Callie n’était pas sure que cette question soit vraiment en rapport avec les cartons.

**Je m’en vais.** Lâcha Callie simplement, continuant d’essuyer ses fichues larmes qui ne cessaient jamais de couler.

**Si tu passes la porte de cette maison, saches que tu ne seras jamais plus la bienvenue. Tu n’as qu’une chose à faire Calliope. Tu oublies ces passades stupides et j’effacerais tout.**

**Ce n’est pas… Je ne peux pas oublier, c’est ça que tu ne comprends pas.** Pour seule réponse, elle vit la porte de sa chambre claquer si fort que les cardes sur les rebords de la commode juste à coté s'écrasaient au sol dans un bruit de verre brisés.

Et elle s’écroula à même le tapis en pleurant à chaudes larmes. C’était peut être libérateur, mais la douleur était tout aussi grande. Elle voulait mourir sur place, elle avait envie de se rouler en boule dans son lit et de ne jamais plus en sortir.

(...)

Une fois dans la voiture d’Oliver, elle ne détacha pas le regard de ses maisons qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Ses maigres affaires dans le coffre, elle savait qu’une page était tournée. Une énorme page. Voir carrément un tome. Elle fonçait droit vers un chemin tout à fait inconnu et elle était morte de peur à l’idée de s'être trompée. Mais au fond d’elle, elle se sentait libre et elle même. Quelque chose qu’elle n’avait pas ressentit depuis le milieu de la midle school. Cette fameuse fois où elle s’était juste assise sur le banc après le sport. Éreintée. Et qu’elle avait vu une fille enlever son tee shirt. Ce sentiment qu’elle avait eu, ou elle s’était sentie coupable. Depuis ce moment la elle avait su que quelque chose n’allait pas. Qu’elle n’était pas complète.

Elle avait rapidement su pourquoi, mais elle s’était contentée de filer droit dans le déni. C’était simple et facile de sortir avec des garçons, de faire semblant d'être heureuse et de masquer ce sentiment à chaque fois qu’une fille passait. Ça ne marchait pas toujours et certaines fois, elle était presque sûre qu’on pouvait la griller. Mais jamais personne n’avait rien dit. Jamais elle n’avait reçu de remarques acerbes. Alors elle avait continué. Et puis, Erica avait débarqué dans sa vie et son joli petit monde s’était écroulé. Erica. Elle était si naïve de croire qu’entre elles ça pouvait être secret. Comment ça aurait pu? Callie voulait crier au monde qu’elle aimait cette fille. Et ça lui avait tellement fait mal de l'admettre. Ça avait été très long pour oublier, en fait elle était presque sûre qu’elle n’oublierait jamais.

Mais Arizona… C’était complètement autre chose. Arizona c’était _la_ fille. Avec un grand F. Comme dans _Forever_. Callie fit un triste sourire et ne pu s'empêcher de sangloter. Elle était pathétique de croire qu’il y avait encore une chance. Arizona la fuyait. Elle avait même séché l’école la veille. Ce n’était pas anodin, il y avait forcément quelque chose derrière cette action.

Callie savait que ce qu’elle venait de faire était stupide, qu’elle aurait pu faire semblant encore… De toute façon quel était le pourcentage pour qu’Arizona veuille bien d’elle à nouveau?

**Tu n’es pas obligée de toute défaire en rentrant… Ça peut attendre demain.** Dit son cousin en lui serrant le genoux avec un sourire contrit. Elle hocha la tête et retourna à la contemplation de sa fenêtre.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant d’arriver dans l’appartement d’Oliver. Et une fois les cartons posés dans la petite pièce qui lui servirait de chambre, Callie s’allongea sur son lit. Son cousin était passé par la aussi, mais ce n’était pas à lui qu’elle avait envie de parler.

**Allo?** Dit la voix essoufflée. **Callie?**

**Je te dérange?** Dit Callie en essayant de ne pas se mettre à pleurer à nouveau.

**Jake me fait faire un jogging… Genre, courir à 21 heure juste pour le plaisir…** Souffla la voix à l’autre bout. **C’est important!** cria t elle à travers le combiné. Et Callie du reculer son téléphone pour éviter d'être sourde. **Vas y sans moi, je t’attendrais la…** continua la rouquine sur le même ton.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu’elle n’enchaine. **Putain je courre comme une tarée un soir de semaine juste pour le fun. Je hai le jogging.**

**Tu sais que tu fais du sport et que t’es dans une équipe de course à l’école?**

**De course. Courir la** **_journée_ ** **. Avec des** **_filles_ ** **. Pas avec un mec musclé comme un Dieu qui s’amuse à jogger dans la nuit. Putain** **_sérieusement_ ** **, qui fait ça?**

**Jake, visiblement...** se mit à rire doucement Callie. C’est fou ce que ce genre de conversation lui avait manqué. La légèreté sur des sujets aussi anodins. **Ne change jamais Addison.** Dit Callie avec un sourire.

Un silence se fit, l’autre fille semblait assimiler ses paroles, ou reprendre son souffle. **Qu’est ce qu’il se passe?**

Callie souffla, elle était plutôt contente d’éviter le sujet. Mais éviter n’était jamais bon signe. **J’ai tout dit à mes parents, je me suis fait virer de chez moi.**

**_QUOI?!_ ** S’exclama l’autre au bout du fil. **Putain mais ils ont de la merde dans les yeux?! Ils sont cons, ou quoi?** Elle continua de s’énerver tandis que Callie souriait à travers ses larmes. Elle pensait avoir perdu Addison, en fait ça n’avait jamais été le cas. **Dis moi ou t’es, je vais te chercher… Enfin, juste donne moi le temps d’aller chercher ma voiture hein, j’vais pas courir jusqu’à chez toi. J'ai eu ma dose, la.** Callie se mit à rire doucement. Non, elle n’avait pas perdu son amie bien au contraire.

**Je suis déjà chez Oliver.** Dit simplement la latino. **Mes cartons sont la et je suis dans ma… Nouvelle chambre.** Elle fixa les murs autour d’elle et d’un coup la réalité la frappa de plein fouet. Cette pièce allait être _sa_ nouvelle chambre. Un lieu qu’elle verrait chaque nuit, un lieu différent de ce petit cocon chez ses parents. Son _nouveau foyer_ . Elle éclata en sanglots, se rendant compte que tout était fini. Elle n’avait jamais vraiment aimer câliner sa famille et ils étaient plutôt du genre peu démonstratif, mais c’était avec eux qu’elle avait grandit. C’était son père qui lui avait apprit à faire du vélo, sa mère qui lui avait acheté sa première robe de bal… Tout ça, à présent, ne serait plus que des souvenirs tristes. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser qu’elle ne les reverrait plus. Que la dernière chose qu’elle aurait en tête, c’était le visage rouge de colère de son père, celui totalement blanc de sa mère et le sourire en coin d’Aria assise sur cette chaise dans la salle a manger. _Voila._ Dernier tableau de famille. _Rideau._ Plus rien d’autre après ça.

**Tu bouges pas, j’arrive!** Dis simplement la rouquine avant de raccrocher.

Callie resta pratiquement prostrée sur son lit, pas encore fait. Elle fixait la fenêtre tout en se remémorant les bons moments avec sa famille. Elle réalisait petit à petit ce qu’elle venait de perdre… Bien qu’elle avait du mal à assimiler qu’aujourd’hui était la dernière fois qu’elle les voyaient.

Elle ne savais pas combien de temps elle était restée allongée la, son cousin était passé 2 fois mais elle lui avait dit qu’elle n’avait besoin de rien. Lorsqu’elle entendit la porte s’ouvrir avec fracas, elle tourna à peine la tête pour regarder ce qu’il se passait. Elle fut entraînée dans un câlin, se rendant à peine compte qu’Addison était complètement allongée sur elle.

**Tu m’écrases!** dit elle entre rire et larme.

**Oups?** Lança faussement désolée la rouquine en s’écartant. Son amie s’assit à regarda autour d’elle. **Donc… Tu veux que je t’aide à déballer tes cartons?** Callie sentait bien qu’elle voulait trouver quelque chose pour lui changer les idées, mais ce n’était pas ce qu’elle voulait à cet instant. Elle se redressa en ayant l’impression de faire l’effort le plus difficile de la journée.

**Je sais pas…** Dit elle en fixant les cartons qu’Addie regardait. **J’ai tellement l’impression d'être dans un mauvais rêve…** Dit elle en essuyant ses joues qui étaient de nouveau baignées de larmes.

**Tu veux venir dormir à la maison?** Demanda Addison en venant lui serrer les épaules de son bras. **Mes parents sont encore sortis.**

**On à vraiment les pires des parents hein?** Renifla Callie, voyant bien qu’entre ceux de sa meilleure amie toujours absent et les siens… Aucun d’entre eux pouvaient prétendre au titre de parents de l’année.

**Ouais, mais heureusement que j’ai une meilleure amie du tonnerre.** Dit la rousse avec un sourire mégawatt.

**Je crois que je préfère aller chez toi… J’ai un peu de mal à rester ici, je me sens pas vraiment chez moi…** Souffla t elle en fixant les murs blancs. **Enfin, pas encore…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai l'impression que tous les parents de cette fictions sont des gros clichés. J'en suis désolée... J'ai l'impression que ça rends l'histoire pas très cohérente, que ce père est vraiment trop homophobe pour être vrai.   
> Je pense qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire qu'Addison est l'amie qu'on aimerait tous avoir, dans le fond. En tout cas, moi j'adorerais. J'aime beaucoup ses interventions et son petit trait d'humour (même si je pense être assez OOC sur le véritable personnage).


	10. Dénouement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callie a enfin avoué a ses parents la vérité et s'est faite expulsée de chez elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous approchons de la fin, toujours insatisfaite de certains points mais... Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne posterais jamais a ce stade si je ne me décide pas. J'espère que vous apprécierez, malgré tout. (Toujours pas eu le temps de faire mes corrections, je crois que j'attends de finir avant, donc désolée d'avance si c'est pleins de fautes.)
> 
> (très long chapitre par rapport au dernier, je crois que je n'arriverais pas a le couper). Le prochain sera probablement un épilogue.

**Chapitre 10 Dénouement  
**

La soirée avec Addie avait été bénéfique pour Callie. Ensemble, elles avaient parlé du bon vieux temps et Callie s’était complètement confiée en racontant ce qu’elle avait ressentit cette fois la dans les vestiaires, en middle school. Addie s’était mise à rire et lui avait rétorqué qu’elle savait qu’elle était canon et qu’elle n’avait pas pu éviter de la reluquer. La soirée aurait pu être pesante vu le sujet, mais Addison restant Addison… Les choses étaient bien différentes. La latino ne la remercierai jamais assez pour être ouverte et totalement à l’écoute.

Callie posa son plateau bruyamment sur la table, faisant sursauter Lexie et Mark qui s’embrassait à pleine bouche. **Bonjour à vous aussi…** Maugréa t elle en s’asseyant sans convictions à côtés de Mark.

Addie venait de s’installer en face de Mark, et Lexie semblait avoir perdu la parole en la voyant faire. Henry sourit à la latino qui venait de s'installer face à lui. **Alors? Ou est Jake?** Demanda Ted en se tournant vers sa voisine avec un sourire en coin, qui voulait tout dire.

**Répétition pour la chorale…** Grimaça la rouquine. **Je sais vraiment pas pourquoi il a prit cette option. En plus ça lui fait un autre cours de moins avec moi…** Soupira t elle. **Tu faisais pas de la chorale aussi?** Demanda t elle à Lexie. Callie se pencha pour voir la brune bafouiller une réponse inaudible et elle sourit en coin. Addison savait très bien que la jeune fille était tétanisée par elle. Et, pour tout avouer, Callie aimait bien la voir paniquer un peu.

**Heuu… Oui… Heu… mais c’était avant… j’ai… Mmhh… Changé pour les cours de… Heuu…  Physiques avancés…**

**Mais t’as combien de cours en avancé toi? T’es pas sensé être en junior pour justement profiter? Tu vas valider tous tes semestres en avancé et tu n’auras plus rien en Sénior à ce stade!** Ris Addison, sous les rougissements de Lexie.

**Ah… Heu… Oui… Peut etre… Je sais pas…** Continua t elle en tripotant sa fourchette.

**Arrêtes de lui faire peur!** Lacha Mark en jetant un bout de pain sur Addison.

**Eh! Je discute! D'où je lui fais peur en demandant à quel cours elle est?** dit la rouquine en lui lançant le pain qu’elle venait de recevoir.

**Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire…** Grommela Mark qui rapprocha Lexie de lui pour l’éloigner un maximum d’Addie. Il finissait même à pousser légèrement Callie pour s’éloigner encore plus.

**Je te signale que je suis en bout de table Mark,** grommela cette dernière. **Tu pousses encore mon plateau et il finit par terre…** Continua t elle sur le même ton. **Et si y’a,  miette au sol, je te jure que je te la fais bouffer!**

**Hey!** cria Teddy en agitant un bras vers Arizona qui venait d'apparaître dans le self. L’autre blonde sembla les ignorer et se dirigea à l'opposé pour manger à une table, seule.

**Qu’est ce qu’elle fou?** Demanda Addison en se retournant pour la regarder. Puis, elle se retourna à nouveau vers Callie en fronçant des sourcils.

**Tu lui as dit quelque chose?** dit Mark à l’attention de Callie, tout en fixant Arizona toute seule à sa table.

**Hey! J’ai rien fait!** se défendit elle. **Arrêtez de dire que tout est toujours de ma faute!** S’agaça t elle. Elle savait qu’elle était de mauvaise foi, parce que depuis ces derniers mois l’attitude morose d’Arizona était de _sa_ faute.  Mais elle devait avouer que c'était bien la première fois qu’elle la voyait manger seule à une table, et cette fois ci elle n’y était pour rien.

**Va la voir.** Dit la rouquine sans lâcher Callie du regard. **Tu dois lui parler, c’est probablement le seuk bon moment.**

Callie fixa Addie quelques secondes, elle savait que sa meilleure amie avait raison. Des choses avaient changés et il fallait en parler à Arizona. La rouquine devait penser aussi qu’Ari la fuirait à nouveau et que c’était le seul moment ou elle pouvait lui faire face. Ou alors elle allait devoir jouer les détective et la prendre au piège dans les toilettes. _Comme une sorte de “déjà vu”_. Il fallait un terrain plus neutre qu’un endroit ou d’autres choses moins joyeuses s’étaient passé. Le soir du bal, les discussions…

Callie ne mit pas longtemps avant de se lever avec son plateau, abandonnant la bande qui fixait la scène. Ils restèrent là, à regarder Callie se déplacer jusqu’à Arizona. Poser son plateau sur la table, alors que la blonde fixait un point imaginaire devant elle. S'asseoir avec hésitation, tandisqu’Arizona ne faisait rien d’autre que de manger son plat.

**Je tuerais pour savoir ce qu’il se dit la bas.** Dit Mark, brisant le silence.

**La ferme!** Lacha Addison qui les épiaient tout autant, comme s’ils pouvaient tout entendre de la ou ils étaient.

Un peu plus loin, Callie n’en menait pas large. Elle tentait d’avoir l’air tout à fait sereine, sûre d’elle en s’avançant ainsi vers la blonde, mais… C’était loin d'être le cas. Elle passa à coté d’Arizona qui ne détourna même pas les yeux pour la regarder.

**Je peux m’assoir?** Demanda t elle toujours hésitante. Le silence d’Arizona ne l’aidait pas à connaitre sa réponse. Se sachant regardée, Callie ne mit cependant pas très longtemps avant de s’assoir face à son amie. Enfin _“amie”…_ Elle espérait du moins qu’il reste encore _quelque chose_ entre elle, même si n’était clairement pas le bon mot. **Je voulais…** Commença t elle toujours aussi hésitante. **Te parler et… Enfin… Je pensais que…** Arizona fixait son assiette, toujours aussi silencieuse, ce qui ne faisait qu’empirer la stress de la latino. **Je sais que j’ai abusé. Même plus que ça, en fait.** Callie souffla. **Ok, je comprends tu ne veuilles plus me parler parce que j’ai réagit comme une gamine de deux ans et demis et t’as parfaitement raison mais...** La brune fixait la blonde, mais cette dernière restait toujours aussi muette et se contentait de fixer son plat tout en jouant avec sa fourchette. **S’il te plait est ce que… Tu peux au moins me regarder pour que…**

**Mon frère à été touché.** Lâcha la blonde en relevant ses yeux rouges embués de larmes.

**Quoi?!** Souffla Callie d’une petite voix. Le départ de Tim pour l'armée datait de quelques mois seulement. La latino s’en souvenait parce qu’Arizona le lui avait dit. Mais… C’était étrange, parce que… Eh bien…. Elle avait toujours pensé qu’il ne lui arriverait rien parce qu’il était le frère d’Arizona. Et que la blonde était trop mignonne pour qu’il lui arrive des choses horribles. Un coup de poignard lui tordit le ventre lorsqu’elle réalisa qu’en réalité, Arizona en avait bien plus bavé que n’importe qui et tout ça… _À cause d’elle_.

**On a eu des nouvelles hier. Son état est stable et…** Arizona se retint de lâcher un sanglot, mais l'émotion était bloquée dans sa gorge. Elle n’arrivait pas à en dire plus, parce que ça rendait les choses bien trop réalistee. **Il va bien.** souffla t elle. Essayant de se convaincre que tout ceci n’était qu’un mauvais moment derrière elle.

**Oh…** Dit Callie en se remémorant de son absence de la veille. **C’est pour ça que tu… N’étais pas la hier.**

La blonde acquiesça. **Je ne pouvais pas…** Murmura t elle. **L’attente a été horrible.** Souffla t elle.

**Je suis tellement désolée.** Dit Callie d’une voix qu’elle voulait réconfortante. Elle hésita à lui prendre la main, mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Laissant son geste en suspens. La blonde semblait avoir capté son geste, mais fit comme si de rien était et posa sa fourchette pour essuyer sa joue baignée de larme. Le groupe de fille qui était passé à coté d’elles et qui la fixait rendait la situation encore plus génante.

Callie semblait le réaliser à son tour et sa main termina sa course sur son plateau dans une position étrange. Elle se réinstalla sur sa chaise, mal à l’aise. Arizona se contenta de récupérer sa fourchette pour manger, l’air de rien, sans grand appétit.

Callie ne savait pas exactement que faire d’elle même. Impossible de partir et de la planter la. Mais elle n’avait pas plus d’idées pour réconforter la blonde. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, le silence se fit et elles mangèrent sans bruit, dans un accord tacite.

Plus tard, Callie se contenta d’accompagner Arizona se rafraîchir dans les toilettes, essayant d’ignorer le regard de ses amis qui pesait lourdement sur ses épaules. Une fois hors du self, ce poids ne semblait toujours pas s'être envolé. En marchant vers les toilettes, la latino l’avait attrapé par la taille en voyant que la blonde donnait l’impression qu’elle allait se briser à tout instant. Arizona n’avait pas protesté. À vrai dire, elle se sentait trop faible pour riposter ou faire quoi que ce soit d’autre.

Une fois débarbouillée, Arizona et Callie marchèrent vers les gradins. Il y avait quelques élèves alors elles décidèrent de rester dessous, pour avoir un léger sentiment de sécurité et de paix. Callie avait l’impression d'être inutile en ce moment et sa conversation semblait si puéril à présent.

**Que s’est il passé?** Demanda t elle, ne sachant pas si elle aurait du lui poser ce genre de question si tôt.

**Son régiment à été prise en embuscade…** Commença t elle d’une voix légèrement craquelée par l’émotion. **Il m’avait dit… Il m’avait dit qu’il n’y serait pas avant le mois prochain!** S’exclama t elle soudainement en colère. **Il ne devait pas être sur le terrain avant les grandes vacances! Il devait, il devait s'entraîner à … Je ne sais quoi en dehors des limites de combat. Et il m’a… Il m’a menti!** ** _Encore une fois!_** Arizona tournait en rond, haussant le ton. **Je n’étais pas… Je n’étais pas prête.** Souffla t elle en s’asseyant sur une des chaises cassés à côté de Callie qui s’était installée et qui l’écoutait en silence.

**Je suis désolée.** Dit Callie en lui prenant les mains.

**Arrête d'être désolée!** S’emporta la blonde en éloignant ses mains. **Et qu’est ce que t’en a à foutre? Pourquoi t’es là, de toute façon?** Arizona s’était levée de nouveau et s’était retournée de façon agressive, la main pointé sur elle. **T’en à jamais rien eu à faire de ce que je ressens alors pourquoi ça changerait, maintenant? Tu m’as mise misérable pendant des mois et la, tu pense sérieusement que je vais te croire? Que tu es désolée pour moi alors que t’as passé ton temps à me mentir,** ** _toi aussi_** **?!**

Callie le méritait. Elle savait qu’Arizona était en colère contre son frère et qu’elle le reportait sur elle, et c’était amplement mérité. Alors, elle laissa Ari faire son petit laïus. La blonde continuait de lui crier dessus, de l’insulter de tous les mots avant de finalement craquer et se mettre à sangloter.

**Pourquoi toujours moi?** fini t elle en murmurant, plus pour elle même qu’autre chose. Sauf que Callie l’avait entendu et qu’elle s’était avancé pour venir l’enlacer. La blonde semblait avoir compris son geste et fit mine de s’écarter d’elle en secouant la tête.

**Arizona.** Murmura Callie qui avait la gorge nouée. **Je suis…** Commença t elle avant de s'arrêter. _Désolée._ Avait elle failli dire pour la millième fois. La blonde lui jeta un regard triste. **J’appelle Teddy.** Souffla la latino avant de s’écarter pour s’éloigner de la blonde. La latino avait comprit qu’elle n’avait plus rien à faire ici, son aide était inefficace. Arizona n’avait plus aucune envie de la voir et c’était totalement compréhensible.

Alors qu’elle s’éloignait des gradins, elle sortit son portable et téléphona à Addison, qui, était surement avec Ted.

**Alors?** Dit la rouquine en décrochant.

**Dis à Teddy de ramener son cul sous les gradins.** ** _Tout de suite!_** Pleura Callie en criant à moitié. Elle raccrocha sans laisser le temps à son amie de riposter, courant vers le lycée. Elle n’aurait jamais pu appeler Teddy dans cet état, ça aurait été trop compliqué.

(...)

Les cours étaient presque finis, les summer camps et les universités commençaient à être le sujet de prédilection dans les couloirs… Arizona avait validé tous ses crédits et elle savait déjà qu’elle passerait facilement dans une université l’an prochain. Sauf qu’avec les événements récent, et malgré les lettres qu’elle avait reçu des universités qu’elle avait contacté… Elle avait décidé de se donner un an avant de continuer ses études. Une année sabbatique ou elle ferait probablement un voyage humanitaire ou quelque chose dans le genre. Tout pour s’éloigner d’ici et de l’année infernale qu’elle avait eu.

Dire qu’en début d’année elle avait été ravie d'être la et d'être si facilement intégrée et qu’aujourd’hui elle ne rêvait que de partir loin de tout ça! Il ne lui restait que deux cours réguliers et encore, vu que tout était fini, ils s’amusaient plus qu’autre chose. Les vacances se faisaient cruellement ressentir.

**Salut!** Lança la rouquine en venant s’écraser sur les casiers à côtés de celui de la blonde.

**Salut.** Répondit Arizona d’un ton neutre. L’arrivée de Teddy la semaine passé n’avait pas fait beaucoup évolué les choses entre le groupe et elle. Arizona s’était éloignée de ces personnes qu’elle avait cotoyé durant presqu’un an. 

**T’as pas oublié hein?** Lui dit la rouquine avec un sourire, lui tendant un papier. Machinalement Arizona le prit et regarda les grandes lettres. Une fête, _encore._

**Tu t’en lasses jamais?** Demanda t elle avec un sourire en coin.  
**Ca va être ma dernière, après ça sera les beuveries dans mon université.**

**Ca ne va pas changer grand chose, alors.** Dit Arizona en fermant son casier, un fin sourire aux lèvres. 

**Ouais. Sauf que vous ne serez pas la.** lacha la rousse en appuyant son dos sur les casiers et fixant quelque chose derrière Arizona. **Ca va pas etre pareil.**

La blonde sentait comme de la tristesse dans sa voix? Elle n’était pas sûre… Après tout, Addison allait à LA avec Jake étudier le journalisme. Elle aurait du être heureuse. 

**Tu auras Jake.** Dit Arizona en haussant les épaules. Elle tenta discrètement de regarder ce qu’Addie fixait depuis tout à l’heure. Elle se figea en voyant Callie les observer au loin. 

La rousse continua, sans se rendre compte de ce qu’elle avait vu. **Mais ça ne sera pas pareil sans vous, enfin tu vois quoi.**

À vrai dire, Arizona n’était pas sûre. Ou plutôt, elle voulait oublier ces souvenirs agréable des soirées qu’ils avaient passé ensemble. Parce que c’était _avant_. Quand Callie et elle s’entendaient assez bien pour être heureuse. _C’était il y a une éternité._ **Ouais.** Dit la blonde, sans vraiment penser la même chose que son amie. 

**Il faut que tu lui parle,** lâcha subitement la rouquine en se tournant pour la fixer. 

**Je pense que tout à été dit.** Dit Arizona en soufflant. **C’est bientôt la fin des cours, j’aimerais ne pas me prendre la tête avant de partir.** La blonde s’avança dans le couloir, ignorant le regard de Callie qui continuait de les regarder. Addison la suivit rapidement. 

**Je ne crois pas non.** Dit elle en marchant à ses côtés. 

Arizona haussa un sourcil en se stoppant pour se tourner vers elle. **Parce que tu connais mieux ma vie, maintenant?** Elle n’aurait pas dû lui parler sur ce ton. D’ailleurs, elle s’en voulu tout de suite après avoir prononcé cette phrase. 

**La tienne, non.** Dit Addison avec un faible sourire. **Mais la sienne, oui.** Elle désigna du menton Callie qui était toujours à la même place. 

**Eh bien, dis moi tout puisque tu semble si** **_au courant._ ** Pourquoi continuait elle à être aussi méchante? Addison n’avait rien fait de mal, après tout. 

**C’est pour ça que tu devrais lui parler.** Continua la rousse sans lâcher le morceau. La blonde leva les yeux au ciel, par cette tentative débile et la planta la. Mais c’était mal connaître Addison Montgomery. Elle la suivit immédiatement. **Allez! Ca te prendra quoi, dix minutes de ton temps.** Continua la rouquine en marchant prestement à ses côtés. **C’est quoi dix minutes dans une vie?**

**T’es sérieuse la? Dix minutes c’est déjà beaucoup trop.** Souffla la blonde qui ne voulait pas plus lâcher le morceau non plus. Elle poussa la porte d’entrée pour aller se rendre sur le terrain. Son cours ne commençaient que dans trente minutes, juste assez pour aller s’en griller une. Addie était toujours à ses cotés et Arizona souffla. **Tu vas pas me lâcher hein?** L’autre fille sourit. **Tant que j’ai pas dit oui tu vas me faire chier, c’est ça?** Addie se contenta se faire un plus grand sourire. La blonde souffla. **Tu sais quoi, fais comme tu veux. Tu va te fatiguer plus vite que moi.** Puis elle s’éloigna en la laissant plantée la. 

La rouquine grimaça, ne s’attendant pas vraiment à ce genre de réponse. En la voyant s’éloigner elle pressa le pas. **Eh! Attends!** Elle vint se placer à ses côtés, réfléchissant à toute allure à la suite des évènements. Le silence plu à Arizona qui commença à allumer son briquet, les profs étaient plus cool avec ça ces derniers jours. **Tu sais…** Commença la rouquine avant que son amie ait allumé sa cigarette. _C’était trop beau,_ pensa la blonde. **Vous êtes deux grosses tête de mules.** Arizona haussa un sourcil en la regardant, se demandant comment la rousse pouvait croire qu’elle allait réussir quoi que ce soit en commençant comme ça. **Entre toi, qui n’ose pas lui dire que tu l’aimes dès le début et qui fini par lâcher sa bombe, comme ça, en plein milieu d’un bal et elle qui… Est totalement dans le déni et qui finit par tout plaquer pour vivre enfin sa vie comme elle le mérite. Et puis, sérieusement, vous avez un timing de merde. J’ai jamais vu ça.** souffla la rousse. 

Arizona détourna le regard et souffla une bouffée de sa cigarette en fronçant les sourcils. **Comment ça, tout plaquer?** Demanda t elle légèrement intriguée. 

**Ah tu savais pas?** Addison croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec un air de défi. _Bien sûr,_ pensa Arizona, elle savait très bien que de nombreuses choses n’avaient pas été dite. La rousse devait probablement jouer sa dernière carte. **Quand je dis que vous devriez vous parler!** Addie souffla. **Elle a quitté sa maison et elle vit avec son cousin, parce que son père l’a dégagé de chez elle à coup de pied au cul, lorsqu’elle a avoué à sa famille qu’elle aimait les filles. Autrement dit qu’elle t’aimait, en fait.** Addison fixait Arizona, cherchant la moindre faille qui puisse lui faire enfin changer d’avis. La rousse était convaincue qu’en ayant cette information les choses prendraient un tournant énorme. D’ailleurs, elle ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi Callie ne le lui avait pas dit avant. 

La blonde ne voulait pas retenir la fin de sa phrase, encore trop sous le choc d’une telle révélation. **Quand ça?** demanda t elle en baissant le ton. 

**De quoi?**

**Quand est ce qu’elle est partie de chez elle?**

**Bah y’a pas longtemps… Mais sérieusement qu’est ce que vous vous êtes dit l’autre fois à la cantine? Parce qu’à la base elle était censée aller manger en tête à tête avec toi pour te raconter ça!**

**Quoi?** La blonde semblait réaliser qu’alors, elle avait été des plus exécrable envers elle à ce moment la. Callie avait dû passer la pire des soirées, ou des semaines, elle ne savait pas depuis quand elle avait déménagé mais… Dire qu’elle lui avait balancé des _horreurs_ et qu’elle n’avait même pas voulu de son aide! **Merde!** lâcha t elle en jetant sa cigarette par terre pour retourner dans l’établissement. 

Addison fit un sourire en la voyant s’éloigner à grand pas. **Bah c’est pas trop tôt!** dit elle avant de s’éloigner à son tour vers le parking ou Jake devait l’attendre. 

(...)

 

**Pourquoi tu m’as rien dit?** demanda Arizona de but en blanc en venant d’installer aux côté de la latino. Cette dernière fronça des sourcils. **Pourquoi tu m’as laissé te parler comme ça alors que…** **Ton père...** Completa Arizona qui baissa la voix, regardant autour d’elles comme si quelqu’un semblait les entendre. Callie comprit rapidement en voyant la bande de Meredith non loin d’elles. 

**Putain, d’Addison.** Maugréa Callie entre ses dents. Le groupe de fille semblait les fixer et Callie souffla en tirant Arizona par le bras pour les éloigner des yeux inquisiteurs. 

**Je crois qu’elle à eu plutôt raison de me le dire. C’est ridicule de garder ça pour toi et puis me mentir encore pour un truc aussi énorme…** Elles se dirigèrent à présent vers le gymnase complètement désert. La latino ne répondit pas, se contentant d’avancer en tenant Arizona par le bras pour la faire avancer. 

**T’étais pas sensé savoir ça tout de suite ok… Je devais t’en parler mais… L’opportunité ne s’est pas…** avoua t elle une fois que les portes se fermèrent derrière elles. 

**Je t’ai parlé de mon frère.** La coupa Arizona. **T’aurais pu me le dire quand même…**

**Tu ne voulais même pas que je t’approche.** Dit Callie en croisant des bras, comme pour se protéger physiquement, se souvenant très bien du regard de la blonde à ce moment la. **J’aurais pu te dire que j’allais me tailler les veines que tu m’aurais dit de le faire sur le champ.**

**C’est n’importe quoi…** Souffla la blonde agacée. **Je ne suis pas sans coeur comme tu peux le penser.**

**Je n’ai pas dit ça.**

**Tu le pense vraiment très fort alors.**

**Arrete.** Coupa Callie. **C’est ridicule.**

**Ridicule? Comme le fait de me cacher toute la vérité au point de devoir me l'annoncer uniquement quand t’es bourrée?** cracha la blonde. **Tu n’as jamais eu confiance en moi** elle leva sa main pour faire taire Callie qui s'apprêtait à lui répondre. **Ou peut importe ce que c’était, mais tu ne m’as jamais dit la vérité tant que tu ne me sentais pas t’échapper…**

**Est ce qu’il ne t'est jamais arrivé d’avoir peur une fois dans ta vie?** Demanda Callie sur la défensive. 

**Pas au point de fuir la personne pour qui j’ai des sentiments. Non.**

**C’est peut être facile pour toi,** dit Callie avec un sourire triste en coin. **Mais crois moi, j’ai eu ma dose avec ma famille et j’étais perdue ok?**

**Et donc? Ca te donnait le droit de jouer à je t’aime moi non plus parce que tu ne savais pas ou t’en étais?**

**Non. Je n’aurais pas dû faire ça mais…**

**Mais? Sérieusement? Tu vas me dire que tu peux argumenter contre ça?**

**Avec toi c’était différent d’accord?!** S’exclama Callie qui s’écartait d’elle pour faire les cents pas. **Tu n’as… Tu n’as absolument aucunes putain d’idées de la façon dont… Dont mes sentiments pour toi sont…** Callie se stoppa et laissa passer quelques secondes, fixant le sol pour se trouver du courage. Les secondes se transformèrent en minutes. Le silence se fit plus pesant pour Callie qui n’avait jamais eu à aller aussi loin dans ses déclarations. 

**Eh bien vas y.** Lacha Arizona qui semblait s'être adoucie. Du moins sa voix n’était plus aussi colérique que tout à l’heure. **Expliques moi,** dit elle en se postant face à elle. 

**Ca à été instantanée.** Commença Callie. **Mais j’ai des années de déni derrière moi pour le cacher. J’ai, des millions d’entrainement à mon actif parce que… C’était de la survie. Alors personne n’a jamais rien su. Rien vu.** **_Rien_ ** **. Pas même Addie, parce qu’elle n’était pas sensé être au courant.** Callie fit un petit sourire. **Mais elle le** **_savait_ ** **. Parce qu’il se trouve qu’elle est loin d'être aussi débile que moi la dessus.**

Un silence plana à nouveau. Avant que Callie ne comprène qu’Arizona ne l’aiderait pas plus et qu’elle devait se débrouiller elle même avec son explication. La latino la comprenait, dans le fond. 

**Quand je t’ai vu en classe… Je veux dire c’était…** Elle se mit à pouffer légèrement de rire. **J’aurais presque cru un remake de film romantique à la télé. Tu sais la fille superbe qui s'assoit à côté du looser de première en cours. Tu étais… Tu es.** Rectifia t elle. **La plus** **_belle fille_ ** **que j’ai jamais rencontré de** **_ma vie_ ** **et moi je n’étais que, eh bien…** **_Moi_ ** **. C’est** **_stupide_ ** **, je sais. C’est cliché aussi. Mais je t’avoue l’avoir ressenti** **_comme ça_ ** **la première fois.**

Callie osa enfin lever les yeux vers la blonde et ce qu’elle y vit lui redonna le courage qui commençait sérieusement à lui manquer. **Il parait que ça s’appelle le coup de foudre. Eh ben, pour être foudroyée… Tu m’as sérieusement pas loupée sur ce coup la.** dit elle les yeux embués le larmes, un léger sourire au lèvres. Sourire qui semblait être communicatif vu qu’il s’affichait sur le visage d’Arizona. **Désolé, ça semble tellement niais et débile je suis… C’est stupide…**

**Continue.** La coupa la blonde qui semblait littéralement boire ses paroles. 

**Il n’y a pas grand chose à dire d’autre… J’ai nié, j’ai tenté de l'éviter j’ai même joué la carte la plus pourrie au monde qui consistait à tenter de te remplacer.** Callie secoua la tête, désabusée. **Mais sérieusement, j’ai voulu faire croire ça à qui?** Elle souffla. **C’était pire que tout, parce que plus le temps passait plus tu souffrais et plus je m’enfonçais. Et putain, je ne rêvais que de toi,** **_tout le temps_ ** **… Tu n’as pas idée, ça me faisait tellement** **_mal_ ** **, c’était** **_tellement_ ** **…** Elle avait l’impression de tout dire et de ne rien dire à la fois. Son discours était si décousu qu’elle doutait qu’Arizona en comprenne un traître mot. Et pourtant, la blonde restait la, a la fixer. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir s’en aller. 

**Et puis ça a été trop. Je savais qu’à l’université je serais plus tranquille. J’aurais du attendre jusque la pour être vraiment moi même… Mais ça, c’était mon plan avant que je ne te rencontre.** Callie souffla, baissant les yeux. Son courage avait été de courte durée. **Tu ne dois certainement pas avoir compris un traître mot de ce que je t’ai raconté.** Lâcha t elle dépité. **Je suis nulle pour les exposés, mais ça aussi, tu le sais mieux que moi.**

Un nouveau silence passa, Callie ne savait pas si relever la tête pour affronter le regard d’Arizona était une bonne idée. Et pourtant, elle en mourrait d’envie! 

**Je crois que j’ai compris l’essentiel.** Fini par avouer la blonde. **J’ai conscience que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi et… Je n’ai jamais eu à faire face à un père homophobe, à vrai dire je suis reconnaissante de la famille que j’ai bien que… Tu sais, j’ai quelques petites obligations à faire qu’on ne ferait probablement pas dans les familles “normales”.** Callie osa enfin relever les yeux vers Arizona, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle se souvenait encore très bien de cette conversation. **Mais tu m’as blessé.** **_Beaucoup._ ** La latino hocha la tête, compréhensive. **Tu m’as caché la vérité pour… Me protéger ou je ne sais quoi… Mais je ne suis pas en sucre. Mon frère est dans l’armée de terre. Mon père a failli y rester aussi,** dit elle la voix légèrement brisée. **Alors je peux entendre pas mal de choses.**

Callie semblait ne plus savoir quoi dire et préféra se taire et écouter la suite. **Tu m’as fait perdre beaucoup confiance en toi.**

**Je sais.** murmura Callie. 

**Ca ne va pas être facile.** continua Arizona comme si elle ne l’avait pas vraiment entendue. **J’ai beaucoup perdu. Tu vas devoir regagner ma confiance.** Callie acquiesça à nouveau. **Et ça risque d'être long.**

**J’ai tout mon temps, maintenant.** Coupa Callie. Elle ne voulait pas entendre quelque chose de négatif, parce qu’elle restait persuadée qu’Arizona était en train de lui refuser poliment une seconde chance. **Je te promets…**

**Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir,** l’averti la blonde. 

**Je te promet de tout faire pour regagner ta confiance.** Enchaîna Callie. **Si tu veux bien me donner une seconde chance?** Demanda t elle d’un ton si peu sur qu’elle qu’elle avait du mal à se reconnaître. **S’il te plait?** Continua elle, sentant une larme rouler le long de sa joue. 

La blonde fit un fin sourire, acquiesçant faiblement. Il était tellement dur de lui dire non et… Pour être honnête elle avait attendu cet instant depuis si longtemps qu’elle doutait qu’il arrive un jour. Finalement, elles étaient la. Elles avaient enfin avoué la vérité sur la plupart de leur problèmes. C’était brouillon et il fallait lire entre les lignes, mais c’était la. Dans son regard, dans son attitude. Dans leurs coeurs aussi. Plus qu’une promesse silencieuse. 

(...) 

La fête battait son plein et elle n’aurait pas pu être plus heureuse. Certes, il y avait encore beaucoup à parcourir mais le premier pas était franchi. **Ou est Mark?** demanda Callie en se posant à ses côtés, un verre à la main. La blonde haussa les épaules et la latino souffla. **Sérieusement, on passe notre temps à le chercher, il est chiant.**

La blonde se mit à rire légèrement. **Il est sorti avec Lexie.**

**Ah. Ouais ok, autant dire qu’on ne va pas le croiser de la soirée.** Lacha Teddy avec un sourire en coin. Henry pouffa à ses côtés et tenta de le cacher dans le coup de Teddy. Ces deux la avait passé la seconde depuis peu de temps et Arizona devait avouer qu’ils semblaient avancer bien plus vite qu’elle ne le ferait avec Callie. Et pourtant… Elle mourrait d’envie de passer la seconde elle aussi. Mais ça ne faisait qu’une petite semaine depuis leur dernière conversation. 

**Ohhhh!** lacha l’assemblée lorsque les plombs se mirent à sauter. La musique, la lumière… Il n’y avait plus rien. 

**J’y vais!** Dit quelqu’un dans la foule. Suivit d’un **“Aaaahhh”** de toute l’assemblée. Dans le pseudo silence, quelque chose attira l’attention et les voix se firent plus basse. À l’étage quelqu’un semblait gémir fortement et un grincement régulier fini par faire comprendre rapidement au groupe réuni dans le salon, ce qu’il se passait à l’étage au dessus. 

**OUI!** Hurla la voix. **MARK!** continua t elle sur le même ton. 

**Ah?** Dit Callie avec un rire dans la voix. **Il semblerait qu’on ait retrouvé Mark.** Arizona se contenta de lui frapper le bras pour la forme. Personne ne la voyait et elle devait avouer que cette situation était amusante pour elle aussi. **Eh! Pourquoi tu me tape?**

**Je pense que Lexie ne va pas trop apprécier…**

**Surtout qu’elle à encore quelques années à tirer.** Pouffa Callie. **Elle se fait une belle réputation,** continua t elle sur le même ton. **Ça va être très sympa l’an prochain.**

**Tu sais que Mark à décider de rester un an ici pour elle?** Dit Teddy. 

**Ouais et c’est stupide. Ils vont même essayer d'être dans la même université, ils sont pathétique.**

**T’es mal placé pour juger, ma chérie.** Souffla Addison. 

**Ahhh!!** S’extasia l’assemblée devant le retour de la lumière et de la musique. Les bruits du dessus semblait s'être arrêtés, mais rien n’était vraiment sûr… Après tout, il s’agissait de Mark. 

Callie fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu et remua légèrement la tête sur la musique qui avait repris. **Après tout, c’est pas toi qui va faire une année dans l’humanitaire?** continua la rousse avec un sourire en coin. **Putain je tuerais pour te voir dormir dans une tente et te doucher sous un vieux bidon d’essence troué!** Rit Addison. 

**Tu sais que de ce côté là, on a évolué? On a même droit à dormir dans des dortoirs…** Dit Arizona avec un sourire. Elle avait une main posé sur le bras de Callie qui grognait d’insatisfaction. 

**Callie dans une communauté, partageant sa douche avec des inconnus. Ouais, je tuerais pour voir ça.**

Jake vint se poser aux côtés de la rouquine qui ne lâchait pas son sourire. **Tes parents devraient sérieusement revoir leur compteur électrique… C’est bourré de fils de partout.**

**Ouais,** dit Addison en haussant des épaules, **mon père à voulu jouer aux électriciens en me privant d’électricité juste dans ma chambre… Ca n’a pas trop marché.**

**Il est sérieux?** S’exclama Callie outrée. 

**Des fois, quand il n'oublie pas qu’il est un père, il fait ce genre de trucs.** Jake vint serrer Addie dans ses bras et Callie leva les yeux au ciel d’exaspération. 

**Il est con.** Dit elle platement. **Et il ruine la fête.** Elle leva sa bouteille de bière en l’air. **C’est le moment de s’éclater!** S’exclama t elle en avançant vers la piste de danse pour aller bouger au rythme de la musique. 

La rouquine sourit tristement, mais Jake la tira par la main pour l’emmener sur la piste et lui faire oublier son air morose. Henry et Teddy ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre le groupe et Arizona resta planté à côté de la table remplie de verre vides. Le sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres en voyant le groupe sautiller n’importe comment sur la musique en riant. Comment avait elle pu ne plus vouloir de ça? Comment pouvait elle _fuir_ tout ça? 

**Allez vient!** Dit Callie en tendant la main vers elle. La blonde posa son verre et alla rejoindre Callie sur la piste de danse. 

(...)

 

Callie ouvrit la porte à la volée en riant. Arizona sur ses talons, tout aussi éméchée que son amie, riait tout autant. La porte claqua et elles se figèrent en voyant le tableau devant elle. Mark et Lexie étaient contre le mur d’en face, visiblement la jeune fille avait pleuré. Le garçon leur implorait silencieusement de lui venir l’aider. Comme d’habitude, il ne savait pas gérer ce genre de trucs. 

**Qu’est que… Qu’est ce qu’il s’est passé?** Demanda Arizona en s’approchant avec Callie. 

**C’est à propos de tout à l’heure avec la coupure d'électricité…** Expliqua Mark. **Elle ne veut plus sortir de la pièce, avec tout le monde dehors.**

**Ah.** Dit Callie qui comprenait complètement la situation. 

**Tu vois!** S’exclama la plus jeune envers Mark. **Tout le monde sait…** Dit elle en pleurant. **Tout le monde…** Commença t elle, puis elle lâcha un sanglot. 

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent perplexe. La latino n’était pas sûre de comprendre. **Tu crois vraiment être la seule? Sérieusement, je vois pas ou est le problème…**

**Tout le monde va être au courant et ma soeur… Ma soeur sera trop contente de m’enfoncer… Elle va tout répéter à mon père et je vais être punie jusqu’à ma majorité!** cria presque Lexie, faisant sursauter le couple qui ne s’attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part de mini grey. 

**Heu… Okay et alors? Genre tu n’as jamais fugué de chez toi quand t’étais punie?** Fit Callie en la regardant blasée. Le regard qu’elle reçut la fit froncer des sourcils. **Nooon?** S’étonna la brune. **Tu veux dire, genre… Jamais?**

**Je suis pas comme toi** , cracha Lexie en s’essuyant les joues. 

**Ok!** Tempéra Arizona qui voyait que la discussion allait s’envenimer. **Pourquoi ta sœur irait tout répéter à ton père en fait?**

**Parce qu’elle en à marre d'être mon chaperon. Et qu’elle veut se venger pour ma dernière année. Surtout que ce soir c’était un test. Mon père m’a dit qu’il me faisait confiance parce que j’aurais l'âge approprié dans 2 mois… C’est le meilleur moyen qu’elle aura pour me faire chier.** Expliqua Lexie en reniflant. 

**On peut toujours lui faire peur,** dit Callie en haussant les épaules. 

**Vous partirez tous dans des universités, elle n’a plus peur de toi. Elle sera enfin une sénior et ça va être elle qui va** **_“régner”_ ** **sur le lycée.** Dit Lexie en grimaçant. 

Callie se mit à rire. **Non mais elle est sérieuse, elle t’as dit ça?** Elle secoua la tête dépité. **Putain l’an prochain ça va être vraiment de la merde… Je te plains sérieusement.**

**En attendant on fait quoi?** demanda Mark qui n’avait pas déplacer son bras des épaules de Lexie. 

**On? Parce que t’as cru…?** Commença Callie avant de se faire stopper par la blonde. 

**On s’occupe de Meredith. Restez la.** Elles se levèrent et sortir de la pièce en laissant Mark continuer de murmurer des mots réconfortants à Lexie qui ne cessait de renifler. 

**J’avais pas envie de la voir, c’est pas pour rien que j’ai passé ma soirée à l’éviter.** râla Callie. **Hors de question que je me tape un tête à tête avec cette pétasse.**

**T’auras qu’à rester à côté de moi sans rien dire.** Se contenta de répondre la blonde. **Tu fais la gueule,** elle la regarda, **en fait tu fait exactement la même tête que maintenant. Je me charge du reste.**

**Putain, elle m’aura fait chier jusqu’au bout la mini Grey.**

**Elle ne t’as jamais rien fait, arrête de faire ta drama queen.** Répondit Arizona en levant les yeux aux ciel. **Vous avez pas vu Meredith?** demanda t elle aux étudiant qui trainait dans le couloir. Ils secouèrent la tête. **Dereck?** Continua t elle avec espoir. 

**Dehors je crois.** Répondit l’un des garçons. La blonde le remercia et se dirigea vers les escalier avec Callie à ses côtés, l’air morose. 

**Tu sais que t’as vraiment de la chance que je t’aime, parce que je peux t’assurer que je ne serais pas en train de rechercher cette conne pour ma dernière soirée ici.** Callie se figea, réalisant ses paroles. 

La blonde de son côté, eu l’impression d’avoir un million de papillons qui virevoltait dans son estomac. Elle se tourna pour regarder Callie. Cette dernière semblait réaliser que ce n’était probablement pas le meilleur moment et tenta de continuer l’air de rien. **Bon, on y va ou quoi?** Elle avança vers le jardin, sans voir le regard d’Arizona sur elle et le sourire qui s’affichait sur ses lèvres. La blonde se mordit la lèvre inférieur tout en pensant qu’elles avaient passé enfin la seconde. Que les choses avançaient doucement mais… Elles _avançaient_. 

**Prends ton portable!** Chuchota Callie qui s’était mise à moitié accroupie derrière un des buissons du jardin. 

**Hein?** Répondit elle sur le même ton. Callie souffla et fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche du sien. Arizona la vit tapoter dans ses applications pour ensuite mettre la lumière qu’elle couvrit rapidement de sa main. **Mais qu’est ce que tu fais?** dit Ari toujours en chuchotant. 

**Laisses faire la pro.** Se contenta de dire Callie en sortant du buisson pour braquer son téléphone sur quelque chose non loin. **AH!** cria elle. Arizona fit le tour et découvrit la scène les yeux ronds. 

Dereck et Meredith étaient allongés dans l’herbe et leur position était plus que parlante. **Eh bien je vois que ça s’amuse bien ici.** Continua Callie en bougeant pour changer d’angle. 

**Baisses ton putain de téléphone!** dit Derek en levant sa main pour les protéger de la lumière forte. 

**Dégages!** Eut elle en réponse de Meredith. **Casses toi, putain!** cria t elle. Mais Callie n’en démordait pas. Pire, elle tournait autour d’eux avec son portable, tel un vautour. 

**Mais qu’est ce que tu fais?** S’exclama Arizona qui avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi la latino se comportait de la sorte. 

**Eh bien je prends un merveilleux souvenir de la soirée.** Dit Callie en réponse à Arizona. **Je suis sûre que ton père sera ravi**. continua t elle envers Meredith. 

**Mais arrêtes ça, putain!** Cria Meredith **Et casses toi!** Mais la pauvre fille ne pouvait pas vraiment bouger pour lui arracher le téléphone des mains, au risque de finir pratiquement nue face à la caméra. 

**Très bien.** Dit Callie en baissant son téléphone. Elle tapota dessus pendant que Derek et Meredith se rhabillent prestement pour être plus présentable. Une fois fait, la junior fonça sur Callie pour lui prendre le portable des mains. Mais c’était mal connaître Callie qui, plus grande, n’avait qu’à lever le bras pour le protéger. **À ta place je ne ferais pas ça.**

**Qu’est ce que tu veux?** Cracha Meredith, dégoutée. 

**Callie, c’est quoi ton problème!** S’énerva Derek en s’avançant vers elle. 

**Mon problème? C’est que ta connasse de copine veux faire chier Mark.**

**J’en ai rien à foutre de Mark!** continua la brune sur un ton énervé alors que Derek s’ agaçait de l’insulte. 

**Ouais, Lexie. Bref, Mark ou Lexie c’est pareil. Tu veux faire chier ta soeur, c’est ton choix. Mais que ça pourrisse mon pote la, par contre… On va pas s’entendre.**

**Encore une fois, qu’est ce que tu veux.**

**Tu fermes ta grande bouche sur la soirée et j’oublie ce magnifique film que je viens de faire.**

**De quoi tu parle?** s’énerva Meredith en soufflant. 

**Tu sais, t’as peut être fait théâtre au lycée mais t’es vraiment une très mauvaise actrice...** Souffla Callie agacée. 

**Hein?!** Meredith semblait ne vraiment pas comprendre... 

Arizona réalisa que l’ainée des Grey n’avait absolument aucunes idées de quoi il s’agissait. Elle avait dû être ici depuis le début de la fête. **Écoutes, si tu n’as pas envie que ton père voit ça… Nous ne l'enverrons pas** **_uniquement_ ** **si tu ne dit rien à propos de Lexie. C’est un deal, tu as le choix de refuser ou non.** Fini par trancher Callie. 

**Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles,** souffla Meredith aussi agacée. **Et de toute façon tu te tireras l’an prochain… Tu ne me fais absolument pas peur.**

Un silence plana, Callie et Meredith se fixait avec hargne. Derek de son côté ne semblait pas plus comprendre de quoi il s’agissait. Callie fit un sourire en coin. **Encore mieux alors… J’ai envoyé ça à Mark qui, comme tu sais, restera ici pour être avec ta sœur et… Je le laisserais juge pour l’envoyer ou non à ton père.**

**Connasse.** Cracha la brune dégoutée. 

**Tu comprendras bien assez vite de quoi il s’agit. Mais ton petit jeu d’enfoncer ta sœur se finit ce soir.**

**Ouais, c’est ça.** Ricana Meredith qui n’en croyait pas un mot. 

**On verra bien qui rira le dernier,** dit Callie avec un sourire victorieux en coin. 

Une fois éloignée, elle sourit à Arizona qui la regardait perplexe. **En fait, je retire complètement ce que j’ai dit. C’était cool de partir à la recherche de cette pétasse.** Arizona la regardait ahurie. 

**Tu sais qu’elle n’avait vraiment aucune idées de quoi tu parlais?**

**Ouais, c’est ça qui est encore plus cool.** Dit la latino avec un sourire. **Parce qu’elle le comprendra plus tard et que malgré le fait que je sois loin… Bah, je la ferais toujours autant chier.**

**De la méchanceté gratuite.** Compléta Arizona en levant les yeux au ciel. 

**Je l’aurais eu ma vengeance.. Et ça grâce à mini Grey. Finalement je crois que je vais revoir mon jugement sur elle.**

(...) 

**Monte le son!** s’écria Callie lorsque sa chanson préféré passa à la radio. Elle se mit à gigoter en chantant en écho avec la chanteuse tout en tapant en rythme sur le volant. 

Arizona s’était mise a battre le son aussi, mais en voyant les appels de phares de la voiture d’en face, elle sentit qu’elles risquaient de partir dans le décors. Elle réduit le son sous les protestations de la latino. **Eh! Non!**

**Regardes la route!** Lança la blonde en voyant que Callie cherchait à remonter le son. **On va avoir un accident.**

L’autre fille souffla et déboita rapidement pour tourner dans une rue déserte. **Mais…? Qu’est ce que tu fais?!** Dit la blonde en regardant autour d’elle. **On est pas dans la bonne direction.**

Callie remonta le son et se mit à chanter comme une forcenée.

**Just come on and come and**

**Raise Your Glass !**

**Slam slam oh hot damn**

**What part of party don't you understand ?**

**Wish you'd just freak out**

**Can't stop coming and hotI should be locked up right on the spot**

**It's so on right now (it's so fucking on right now)**

**T’es tarée,** rit Arizona en la voyant la pointer du doigt. Le refrain continuait et Callie ne s'arrêtait plus de chanter. 

**Oh shit my glass is empty**

**That sucks**

**So if you're too school for cool**

**And you're treated like a fool**

**You could choose to let it go**

**We can always we can always**

**Party on our own !**

**Tu sais quoi? Je vais conduire!** Cria la blonde à travers la chanson. Callie lui fit signe que non et la blonde souffla. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, elle finit par chanter avec la brune. Et, a la fin de la chanson, Callie ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter un **“Oh yeah baby”** . Sous un haussement de sourcil de sa voisine. **Quoi?** Rétorqua t elle tout en faisant enfin demi tour pour retourner dans la circulation. 

**_“Yeah baby”_ ** **hein?**

**Bah quoi?** J’adore cette chanson. Dit Callie en haussant les épaules. **Pink déchire vraiment tout.**

**Tu sais que je n’arrive pas à croire que… Malgré le monde moderne dans lequel on vit on est en train d’écouter une cassette de Pink.** **_Une cassette._**

**T’as un problème avec ma cassette enregistrée?** Fit la latino faussement outrée. 

**Y’à même pas de GPS sur ta voiture! C’est à peine si la radio capte…** Fit la blonde avec un sourire en coin. 

**La prochaine fois t’auras qu’à me filer de l’argent pour que j’en achète une meilleure, de bagnole.** Râla Callie. 

**On aurait du prendre la mienne.**

**Et se faire tuer par ton père si on avait eu un problème? Et puis, je te signale que ton vieux pick up pourri n’a pas de GPS non plus.**

**Mon…** **_Pick up pourri_ ** **?!** S’exclama la blonde faussement outrée. 

**Mais si t’es pas contente tu peux aussi me suivre à pieds.**

**Tordante.** Souffla la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel. **Tu sais que… Quand tu m’avais parlé d’un road trip sympa jusqu’à la mer j’imaginais pas ça comme ça?**

**C’est parce qu’on est pas encore arrivée dans l’endroit dont je t’ai parlé.**

**Il est vraiment loin ton coin, parce que ça doit faire genre… Une dizaines heures qu’on roule depuis hier soir. On vient juste de passer San Francisco.**

**T’as jamais fini de râler?** Dit la brune en levant les yeux au ciel. **Je t’ai dit que c’était un lieu super cool et qu’ensuite on irait faire ce que tu veux à LA ou je sais pas ou sur la côte okay?**

**J’aime pas faire de la route.**

**Ouais, bah ça je pense l’avoir assez compris. Depuis qu’on est parties tu râles comme une gosse.**

**Eh! Je ne râle pas, j’exprime mon opinion.**

**Ton opinion de gosse.** Conclue Callie. 

**T'arrêtes ou je balance ta vieille cassette de Pink par la fenêtre?** Menaça faussement Arizona. 

**T’oserais pas…** À ce moment la, _“Just give me à reason”_ se mit à raisonner dans les enceintes. Coupant totalement court à la conversation. Cette chanson ne pouvait pas être plus explicite sur leur histoire. C’était si parlant qu’aucune d’entre elle n'interrompt le duo entre Pink et Nate Ruess. 

Le silence continua jusqu’à la dernière chanson : “What about us”, mais la tension était toujours là et aucune d’entre elles ne savaient comment le briser. Il s’était écoulé presque 2 heures depuis qu’elles avaient quitté la ville de San José. Callie bifurqua sur la droite pour sortir de la forêt et continuer sur le chemin. Une fois devant une petite construction, elle paya l’homme et entra sur le parking. Arizona comprit qu’elle se rendait vers la mer, sans savoir vraiment où elles avaient atterri. Ce n’est qu’une fois sur le sable après quelques minutes de marche qu’elle comprit. Le soleil était en train de se coucher et c’était… **Magnifique.** souffla t elle en voyant le tableau devant ses yeux. 

**On dirait bien que t’as changé d’avis** dit Callie avec un sourire en coin. **C’est la plage de Pfeiffer, le meilleur endroit du monde pour voir un coucher de soleil, il parait.** Arizona détourna le regard de la mer pour fixer Callie. La latino semblait d’un coup un peu hésitante, comme si elle avait douté de la réaction de la blonde. 

**Je n’ai jamais dit que j’ai détesté.** La brune haussa les épaules, comme si elle ne voulait pas lui faire savoir que son avis la touchait. _Mais c’était faux._ **Bon ok, je n’aime pas les long trajets en voiture mais celui la était différent.** La brune ne pipa mot mais fronça les sourcils en relevant son regard vers la blonde. **Parce que j’étais avoir toi.** Continua Arizona en lui faisant un sourire. Rapidement, Callie lui sourit en retour ce qui lui réchauffa le coeur. La blonde avait conscience qu’elle n’avait pas été très sympa durant la route, mais elle n’avait jamais aimé les longs trajets. Et comme Callie avait passé une semaine à préparer ce voyage, Arizona ne voulait pas qu’elle pense qu’elle avait détesté. 

Leur départ pour l’année sabbatique était loin d'être près, mais elles avaient voulu passer 2 semaines ensemble avant d’y réfléchir. Le père de la blonde n’était pas vraiment heureux de la tournure de situation… Et Arizona savait qu’il avait accepté uniquement parce qu’il savait très bien le poids qu’elle avait dû porter ces derniers mois à cause du départ de Tim, mais Callie y était pour beaucoup aussi. Et ça, il n’en savait rien. 

**Viens.** Se contenta de murmurer Callie en lui tenant la main. **La vue est meilleur si on s’installe là bas.**

Encore une fois, la brune essayait de fuir. Bon ce n’était pas une véritable fuite, mais elle _esquivait_ la conversation. Elle ne posait pas plus de questions ou changeait de sujets. Elle le faisait à chaque fois que c’était aussi intense. Un peu comme maintenant. La blonde ne pouvait pas trop lui en vouloir, elle savait qu’elle faisait des efforts et que tout ça était nouveau pour elle… Mais depuis la soirée rien n’avait bougé entre elles et sérieusement… La tension était à son comble. Du moins pour Arizona. 

Callie s’installa, et sans lâcher sa main, elles se mirent à fixer l'horizon. _C’était parfait._ Arizona souriait, ravie. Mais… Il manquait juste un petit _quelque chose_ . C’était rageant de voir que tout était parfait sauf ce petit point noir. Comme si elle ne voyait plus que ça, à présent. Elle était consciente d'être en grande partie responsable, mais à présent elle s’en voulait d’avoir proposé d’y aller si doucement. À vrai dire elles n'avançaient pas, elle _reculaient_. Le coucher de soleil ne fut pas très long à observer et durant tout ce temps, Arizona se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, tiraillée entre son envie et sa raison. 

Le dernier rayon du soleil illumina la mer et Callie resta quelques secondes avant de se mettre à bouger. **Bon, je viens juste de réaliser qu’on est bonne pour planter la tente dans le noir.** Grimaça t elle. **J’ai un peu foiré mon coup la dessus…** Dit elle en fixant Arizona dans la pénombre, un air désolé peint sur le visage. 

La blonde leva sa main pour venir caresser la joue de son amie. _Non._ Sa _petite_ amie. **Je t’aime.** Chuchota t elle en s’avançant pour l’embrasser doucement. Callie ne mit pas longtemps avant de répondre au baiser. Elle soupira d’aise et emprisonna le corps de la blonde avec le sien. Elle finit même par la plaquer contre le sol avec un gémissement. 

À bout de souffle, elle s’écarta légèrement. **J’aurais… Désolée.** S’excusa t elle en s’écartant. 

**Pourquoi?** dit la blonde avec un froncement de sourcil. 

**On avait dit doucement et je… Enfin c’est un peu difficile quand tu m’embrasse, d’y aller doucement. Pardon.** Dit elle avec son air désolé qui finissait par agacer légèrement Arizona. 

**Alors on peut, peut être, essayer d’y aller un peu plus vite?** Demanda cette dernière avec un sourire mutin aux lèvres. 

**Hein?** Callie la fixait ahurie. Il était difficile de déchiffrer son visage dans le noir. Elle regrettait amèrement d’avoir eu cette idée stupide de venir ici sans prendre sa lampe. 

Arizona souffla. **Calliope, je sais ce que je t’ai dit mais… Ça fait trois semaine et rien n'a avancé. En fait on ne s’est pas embrassées depuis… Trop longtemps!**

**Mais tu avais dit…** Commença la latino. 

**Je sais ce que j’ai dit,** souffla la blonde. **Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu respectes tout ça à la lettre… Vu comment tu respectes les règles en général…**

**Tu te fou de moi, c’est ça?**

**Non. J’ai envie de t’embrasser et j’aimerais pouvoir le faire sans avoir l’impression de te rendre coupable à chaque fois.**

**Me rendre… Coupable?!** S’exclama Callie outrée. **Tu… Tu rigole ou quoi? Mais… Tu crois vraiment que ça me dérange que tu… Que tu veuille m’embrasser ou me toucher?**

**Non c’est pas ça c’est… Tu as toujours l’air d'être désolée ou de ne pas vouloir me faire de peine ou… J’en sais rien. Je t’ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas en sucre.**

Callie se mit à rire jaune. **Quoi?** demanda Arizona qui ne comprenait pas ce revirement de situation. 

**Tu te retient de m’embrasser parce que t’as peur que je… Je réagisse bizarrement ou j’en sais trop rien mais… Sérieusement?! Jette toi sur moi pour m’embrasser quand tu veux!**

Arizona se mit à rire doucement. **On est vraiment trop con c’est ça.**

**Ouais.** Dit Callie en se penchant vers la blonde. **Mais il parait que ça se soigne.** Elle s’approcha des lèvres de la blonde qui ne protesta pas. **Dire que j’attends de faire ça depuis des lustres!** Puis elle fondit sur sa bouche en moins de temps qu’il fallait pour le dire.

Le baiser ne tarda pas à s'approfondir, au point que Callie passait à présent ses mains sous le tee shirt d’Arizona qui en frissonna d’anticipation. Elles ne s’écartèrent que rarement pour reprendre leur souffles, mais Callie qui était toujours sur Arizona, fini par plonger la tête dans son cou. Arizona gémit en fermant ses yeux. Se laissant bercer par ces douces sensations agréable. Elle remonta l’une de ses mains le long des côtes de la blonde qui se sentait littéralement en feu. **Calliope…** Souffla Arizona qui passa une main dans le coup de la brune pour que celle ci relève la tête vers elle. Elle l’embrassa à nouveau, se sentant rapidement perdre pieds. Ce n’était ni le lieu, ni le moment mais elle avait attendu ça depuis si longtemps! 

**Excusez moi vous n’auriez pas… Oh pardon!** Une lumière vint les éclairer quelques secondes avant de se braquer sur autre chose. Elles se redressèrent rapidement et le relevèrent comme si de rien était. L’homme leur tournait le dos, rendant la situation assez comique. **Je cherche mon chien mais… Enfin je heu… Suppose que vous ne l’avez pas vu.**

Si Callie semblait mal à l’aise, Arizona était légèrement amusée par cette situation, bien que, frustrée d’avoir été coupée durant un si agréable moment. **Non, en effet.** Répondit elle avec un air amusé. L’homme finit par se retourner, se grattant la tête gêné. **Ok, merci quand même et… Enfin… Désolé hein.**

**Pas de soucis.** Répondit la blonde en prenant Callie par la main pour l'emmener vers le parking. **Je crois que nous avons une tente à monter.** Dit elle à l’attention de Callie tout en s’éloignant de l’homme. Elle avait conscience que pour la brune se faire prendre par quelqu’un n’était pas agréable. D’autant plus quand on venait tout juste de réaliser ses véritables sentiments. C’était en partie pour cette raison qu’elle avait voulu changer de sujet et l’éloigner. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour voir la tête qu’elle faisait, malgré la pénombre. On aurait presque dit qu’elle avait vu un fantôme. 

(...) 

Callie s’écroula sur le matelas gonflable avec un soupir. **J’aurais jamais cru que monter une tente dans le noir soit si compliqué…**

**Probablement parce que tu n’as jamais monté de tente avant.** Précisa Arizona avec un sourire en coin. 

**Ouais, ça aussi.**

**Tu sais qu’on à même pas eu le temps d’aller se changer et de prendre une douche?** Questionna la blonde qui se redressait pour sortir. **Eh!** S’exclama t elle lorsque Callie l’attrapa avec le bras pour l’allonger à nouveau sur le lit de fortune. **Mais qu’est…**

Elle n’eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que des lèvres étaient déja pressées contre les siennes. Au bout de quelques minutes, le souffle court, Callie s’éloigna un sourire aux lèvres. **J’avais besoin de motivation… Et je t’assure que la, je suis très motivée pour aller me doucher.**

Arizona haussa un sourcil en entendant ses mots et Callie comprit immédiatement le double sens de sa phrase. **Oui enfin…** Commença t elle en bégayant. **Pas dans ce sens la… Enfin se doucher… Séparément. Même si… J’adorerais…** Essaya t elle de se dépêtrer. 

**T’inquiètes, j’avais compris.** Arizona lui sourit avant de l’embrasser à nouveau. 

**Eh!** Dit callie en venant l’embrasser à son tour, se déplaçant pour être de nouveau sur Arizona. **C’est pas gentil du tout.** Compléta t elle avec un autre baiser. I **l va falloir que tu t’excuses et je pense qu’un bisou magique ne serait pas de trop.**

**Oh vraiment?** Demanda la blonde en voyant tout à fait ou Callie voulait en venir. Leur complicité amicale était revenue très facilement, mais ça… Ce petit jeu de taquinerie depuis le début de ces vacances… Eh bien c’était nouveau. Et c’était loin de lui déplaire. 

**Mmmhh Mmmhh.** Comenta Callie en l’embrassant dans le cou à nouveau. Une sorte de déjà vu, sauf que cette fois ci la tente était une meilleure protection contre les voyeurs. Elle éteignit, cependant la lampe. Callie se redressa. **Qu’est ce que tu fais?**

**Tu sais, les paroies sont très fines et… Enfin je ne vais pas te faire un dessin mais, j’ai pas envie de donner des idées aux voisins.** Compléta Arizona en l’approchant d’elle pour un autre baiser. 

**Oh…** Fut la seule réponse de Callie avant qu’elle fonde sur ses lèvres. 

Sauf que les voisins étaient assez loin. À vrai dire Callie était presque sûre que le type lui avait filé l’endroit tout au fond du camping. Il leur faudrait facilement dix minutes de marche pour trouver des toilettes ou une douche dans le coin. 

Et finalement, les sensations que lui procurait Arizona dans ce noir presque total était pas si désagréable. Elle sentait ses mains lui parcourir le corps, sans trop savoir ce qui allait arriver après. Et la tension palpable depuis des semaines était en train de fondre comme neige au soleil. Ou plutôt, elles les brûlaient à petit feu. Leur mains parcouraient le corps de l’autre, sous des habits bien trop gênant. Et il n’en fallu pas plus avant que certains finissent par terminer leur chute un peu partout sur le matelas. 

Callie aurait pu être gênée, après tout elle n’avait jamais été aussi loin avec une fille mais… La pénombre l’aidait beaucoup à se concentrer uniquement sur ses gestes et sur les sensations qu’elle recevait. Et, en réalité elle était bien loin de penser à faire attention. Elle avait trop envie pour calculer ses gestes ou se demander si elle les faisait bien. Les soupirs d’Arizona aidaient beaucoup aussi. Et puis, d’un coup la position s’inversa. Arizona devint plus entreprenante, allant jusqu’à la caresser entre les cuisses, la faisant frémir de désir. 

**Arizona…** Murmura Callie qui avait l’impression d’imploser. La blonde se stoppa dans son geste et Callie eu l’impression que la sensation était encore pire. Elle avait besoin d’elle partout à la fois et la sentir s’éloigner d’elle pour une quelconque raison était insupportable. Elle se jeta à corps perdu contre la blonde qui, surprise, failli tomber du matelas. Cette dernière sourit dans le baiser en sentant à quel point Callie en avait envie mais… Elle avait d’un coup l’impression d'être allée beaucoup trop loin et s’en voulait. 

**Tu es sûre?**

Callie se stoppa dans son geste la regardant presque outrée. **Hein?**

**Je veux dire… On avait dit lentement et… Je sais que j’ai abusé ces dernières semaines mais…**

**Nnn-Nnn,** dit Callie en secouant la tête. Tu n’as aucunes idées comme j’en ai _vraiment_ envie maintenant. Alors s’il te plait, tait toi et continues. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu’Arizona renverse les positions et continue sa douce torture. Ses mains plus expertes parcouraient le corps de la brune, qui, ne cessait plus de gémir. En quelques minutes, Callie ne put retenir un léger cri, arquant son corps sous le plaisir enfin assouvit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais. J'ai coupé au moment le plus intéressant de l'histoire... Mais j'avoue n’être pas très forte dans ce genre d'écrit la. Donc a défaut je laisse la tension sexuelle se consumer enfin mais... Pour vous ça ne sera qu'a moitié. Pardon...
> 
> Ps : j'adore toujours autant Mark et Lexie, je regrette de ne pas arriver a les mettre plus en avant.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et voici enfin le dernier chapitre. Je n'avais pas véritablement d'idées ou terminer cette fanfiction. Il faut croire que quelque chose au fond de moi le savait déjà. Je m'excuse d'avance si c'est un peu trop guimauve et tout rose. Je crois que j'avais besoin qu'un chapitre soit un peu plus joyeux que les précédents haha!

**Épilogue**

 

**COUPEZ!** Cria t elle en fixant l’écran face à elle. Elle souffla tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Le tournage avait commencé depuis 2 jours et elle sentait déjà que _quelque chose_ lui pesait. Elle ne savait pas si c’était les lieux, ou le fait de savoir que sa famille était la, à quelques kilomètre d’elle… Ou bien les deux. Heureusement qu’Arizona était avec elle, Callie n’aurait jamais pu revenir ici sans elle.

**On va la refaire.** Compléta t elle en se levant. 6 mois de tournage à Seattle, la ville de son enfance, la ville qu’elle avait quitté avec joie pour partir à l’université. Un pan de sa vie était ici, mais elle n’avait jamais voulu y retourner… Enfin ça, c’était avant de recevoir ce contrat pour adapter ce fichu bouquin au cinéma **. Gary, tu vas essayer d’avoir l’air plus brutal dans tes propos okay? Après tout, elle vient juste de t’apprendre qu’elle n’est plus vraiment sûre qu’elle t’aimait… Tu commence par t'énerver d’abord, tu… T’approches d’elle comme ça, et tu refais la même chose en frappant le mur avant ta main.**

**Heu ouais doucement,** lança une personne dans l’assemblée. **C’est du placo, faudrait pas qu’il nous fasse un trou dans le mur.** Continua l’homme juste après que Callie refasse le même geste.

Sous les ricanements de son équipe, elle se tourna vers Gary. **Ouais donc tu tapes mais… Pas trop fort. Au risque de t’attirer les foudre de Jeremy qui n’a clairement pas envie de faire du bricolage pour réparer son mur en carton.** Les rires fusèrent à nouveau avant qu’elle n’enchaine en voyant le sourire de son acteur. **Puis, seulement après quelques secondes, pas plus de deux, tu te déplaces et tu fais une tête d’homme déçu au bout de sa vie. Du** **_regret_ ** **. Je veux que tu regrette de t’être emporté au point de t’éloigner pour mieux revenir ok?**

**Et toi tu dois vraiment rester sur tes marques** , dit elle en se tournant vers l’actrice. **Sinon tu vas finir par être hors champ et le film ne s’appellera plus Teddy et Louisa mais Teddy et le vide. Et ça, c’est pas dans le script** . Elle s’éloigna alors que certains se mettaient à pouffer de nouveau. Elle tapa dans ses mains pour avoir de l’attention. **Allez! On y retourne!** Lança t elle assez fort pour être entendue.

Le silence se fit sur le plateau et la scène recommença pour la troisième fois. Callie aimait ces moments là, ceux où elle arrivait à combiner un peu de légèreté tout en arrivant à cadrer son équipe facilement afin qu’ils se mettent rapidement au travail. C’était sa marque de fabrique. D’autres étaient connus pour leur énervements intempestif ou leur façon de tout régler à la moindre minute, elle était plutôt du genre à déconner avec son équipe tout en travaillant d’arrache pied sans à avoir à hausser le ton.

La journée passa horriblement lentement, un problème de son vint gâcher complètement le reste de la scène et ils durent abandonner pour la remettre à demain. La latino n’était pas ravie de cette nouvelle, si elle pouvait abréger sa venue ici, ça ne lui déplairait pas.

Elle fini par aller récupérer ses affaires pour se rendre ensuite vers l’extérieur. Arizona n’était pas dans les studios, elle devait probablement préparer Luxor pour la scène de demain. En passant sur le pont de la 520, un élan de nostalgie la submergea. C’était tellement étrange d'être ici après toutes ces années. Comme si elle marchait sur des vieilles traces de son passé. Comme si tout ça n’avait pas réellement existé. À moins qu’en réalité, elle aurait préféré que ça n’ait jamais vraiment existé. Ce n’était pas les meilleurs moment de son histoire. Peut être plus jeune, lorsqu’elle avait moins de dix ans et que la vie était encore pleine de possibilités.

Elle sourit en passant la fin du pont, le souvenir d’Addison râlant parce qu’elles étaient tombées en panne en chemin et qu’elles avaient dû rentrer à pieds. Elle bifurqua vers Kirkland et fut ravie d’arriver devant le portail de la ferme d’Overlake. La journée avait été longue, elle avait envie de retrouver Arizona et d’oublier tout ce qui s’était passé avant.

Elle gara sa voiture et sourit en voyant les chevaux dans le pré juste en face. Plus de monde entassé dans une petite pièce ou dans le hangar du B47. Juste de l’herbe, du vent dans ses cheveux et des chevaux. C’était parfait pour être plus calme et moins sur les nerfs.

**Bonjour,** dit Callie en venant enlacer Arizona par derrière. Cette dernière sursauta ne s’attendant clairement pas à être câlinée. **Oh, bonjour à toi aussi,** dit elle en se tournant pour lui sourire. Callie l’embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. La blonde sourit entre deux baiser. **En quel honneur?** demanda t elle en voyant Callie si entreprenante.

**Quoi? J’ai plus le droit d’embrasser ma femme maintenant? Il me faut une raison?** Dit Callie faussement outrée.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et Callie lui fit un sourire amusé. Peu de choses avaient changé depuis leur départ pour leur université. Leur relation avait toujours été majoritairement au beau fixe. Certes, il y avait eu des hauts et des bas, mais elle s’estimait heureuse d’avoir une femme compréhensive et patiente. Ça n’avait pas été simple de s’assumer et d’avancer dans sa vie professionnelle. Et puis, plus les années passaient, plus elles était entourées de couple d’homosexuels. C’était devenu plus facile et ils avaient été très compréhensif. D’ailleurs, elle avait partagé pas mal de chose sur ses découvertes grâce à eux. Certains, comme elle, avaient eu des problèmes avec leur famille… Mais, au final Callie avait trouvé sa famille. C’était ses amis. Pas besoin de plus.

**Il faudra qu’on passe voir Mark.** Lâcha Arizona la sortant de sa rêverie.

**Parce qu’il ne peut pas se déplacer…** Grogna Callie.

**Je te signale qu’il l’a fait.** remarqua la blonde.

**Ouais, il s’est déplacé de son restaurant de New York à celui de Seattle. Quelle prouesse!** scanda faussement Callie.

**T’abuse,** rit Arizona en lui tendant la main. **Tu veux le voir?** Callie hocha la tête et elles se dirigèrent vers un pré éloigné. Une petite fille se tenait là, les pieds sur la barrière du bas et les bras croisé sur celle du haut. **Tu l’aimes vraiment beaucoup hein?** demanda la blonde à la petite fille. Callie supposa qu’elle avait du faire sa connaissance depuis son arrivée ici.

**Il n’a pas voulu venir aujourd’hui.** Dit la petite tristement. **Je lui ais amené des carottes et du pain, mais il n’en veut pas.**

**Tu sais, il a beaucoup travaillé, il est assez fatigué… Mais demain, peut être…**

**Je sais pas si maman va m’accompagner demain.** La fillette descendit de la barrière toujours déçue. **Elle m’a dit qu’elle était très occupée.**

**Alors une prochaine fois?**

La fillette releva le regarda, ravie, vers Arizona. **Est ce que je pourrais le monter cette fois?**

Callie restait spectatrice de cette scène. Le visage attendri d’Arizona la rendait encore plus amoureuse d’elle, si c’était possible. **Tu sais que tu ne peux pas monter des chevaux qui n’appartiennent pas au club.**

La petite souffla, visiblement elle tentait d’avoir certaines faveurs.

**LAUREN!** Cria une voix qui figea Callie d’horreur. _Cette voix_ … Cette intonation… **Qu’est ce que je t’ai déjà dit?** Demanda la voix qui se rapprochait dans son dos.

La latino ne voulait pas se tourner au risque de voir apparaître un vieux fantôme. Elle n’avait pas envie de tomber nez à nez avec elle. Dix ans qu’elle n’avait pas entendu cette voix et elle ne s’en était pas porté plus mal.

**Pardon maman.** Dit la petite en fixant ses pieds mal à l’aise.

Callie ne s’était toujours pas retournée, mais elle pouvait sentir sa présence juste derrière elle. Arizona, par contre, s’était mise à froncer des sourcils en fixant la femme. **Excusez moi je… On ne s’est pas déjà vu quelque part?** Demanda t elle en fronçant des sourcils.

**Je ne crois pas non.** Lâcha froidement l’autre femme. _Elle savait_ , Callie pouvait le sentir. L’intonation de sa voix restait toujours la même. Bien qu’elle semblait plus enrouée. La cigarette peut être?

Callie souffla, sachant qu’elle ne pouvait pas tourner le dos à sa vie d’avant pour toujours. Elle devait y faire face. **C’est ma sœur.** Dit la latino en se retournant pour lui faire face. Elle ignora le regard surprit de la gamine et celui probablement différent d’Arizona. La blonde connaissait bien plus son histoire personnelle.

**Je suis désolé.** Dit froidement la femme en face d’elle. Latino, yeux marron. Oui, elle n’avait pas changé. Léger surpoids et des lunettes mais… Toujours la même. **Je pense que vous devez faire erreur, je n’ai pas de sœur.**

**Aria?** Dit Arizona surprise en se plaçant aux côtés de Callie.

**Maman, c’est qui?** Compléta la fillette.

**Personne.** Cracha la mère en attrapant sa fille comme pour s'éloigner physiquement des deux femmes.

**C’est facile,** dit Callie sur le même ton agacé. **Tu fermes la porte à double tour et tu jettes la clef. Mais malheureusement pour toi j’existe encore et je ne suis pas morte!** S’agaça t elle. Arizona lui attrapa le bras, voyant l’air légèrement terrifié de l’enfant.

**Va dans la voiture.** Dit l’autre latino en éloignant son enfant. **Et attends moi là bas.** Une fois la fille assez éloignée elle fusilla Callie du regard. **Qu’est ce que tu fou la?**

**Charmant accueil.** Répliqua Callie du tac au tac. Elle s’y attendait. Elle savait qu’Aria ne l'accueillerait jamais avec des fleurs. Seulement, elle avait espérer ne jamais la croiser. Six mois à vivre dans le coin, à croire que Seattle n’était pas assez grand pour s’éviter. Ou alors elle avait un karma de merde.

**Tu es toujours avec** **_elle._ ** Elle désigna Arizona avec un air de dégoût. **Je vois que tes années à l’université ne t’ont pas mit du plomb dans la tête.**

**Et je vois que c’est la même chose pour toi. Tu sais que nous sommes en tout légalité depuis 2013?**

Aria fit un air dégoûté. **Malheureusement, le monde va tout aussi mal que toi.**

Callie souffla. Elle n’avait plus envie de se battre. Si au départ elle en avait voulu à sa famille de ne pas comprendre et de simplement lui fermer la porte au nez, elle avait fini par comprendre qu’elle ne pourrait pas les changer. **C’est vraiment dommage que tu penses comme ça. Je suis triste pour ta fille.**

**Ne l’approche pas!** S’exclama Aria en s'avançant vers elle l’air menaçant. **Ne l’approche plus jamais. Je n’ai pas envie que tu lui mettent tes idées de tordue dans la tête.**

Callie soupira à nouveau secouant la tête dépité. **Comme tu voudras. Je te souhaite de passer une bonne soirée en famille.** Fini t elle par dire avant de s’éloigner de sa sœur le cœur lourd. Non, rien ne pourrait changer. Aria resterait toujours la même avec ses idées bien ancrées au fond d’elle. Son esprit étriqué ne pouvait pas comprendre…

La blonde resta plantée quelques secondes, surprise du retournement de situation. Son air ahuri se reflétait sur le visage de l’autre femme face à elle. Arizona lança un **bonne soirée** à peine audible avant de s’éloigner à son tour pour rejoindre sa femme.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de la retrouver assise sur une botte de foin au milieu des box désert. Elle s'accroupit face à elle pour se trouver face à son visage. La latino pleurait en silence. Arizona essuya les larmes de son pouce et vint place ses lèvres doucement sur celle de sa compagne. **Je suis désolée…** Murmura t elle.

**Tu n’as pas à l'être,** chuchota Callie, peu sûre d’avoir le courage de parler plus fort au risque de s’effondrer en pleur. **C’est de sa faute à elle, pas de la tienne.**

 

(...)

 

**Tu le fabriques ce poulet ou quoi?** cria Addison vautrée dans le canapé, un verre de jus à la main. **C’est pas possible, restaurateur de mon cul, ouais.** Dit elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

**Je t’ai entendu!** cria une voix dans le fond derrière la porte de la cuisine.

Lexie passa la porte, un bol de chips en main et l’autre tenait un plateau remplis de pleins de petit four. Arizona se leva rapidement pour l’aider. Le gros ventre de Lexie ne l’aidait pas à se déplacer correctement. **Merci,** répondit elle à l’aide silencieuse de la blonde. **Voilà l’apéritif pour commencer.** Dit elle en posant le bol. Puis elle s’installa dans le canapé en soufflant.

**Combien de temps encore?** Demanda Jake qui, debout, tenait un nouveau né dans ses bras.

**Deux mois… Mais comme ce sont des jumeaux, mon médecin m’a dit qu’il se pourrait que ça soit avant la date.**

**Et tu laisses ta femme faire tout le travail en plus!** Continua Addison sur le même ton. **Pourquoi je suis encore étonnée?**

Mark finit par sortir de la cuisine en poussant la porte de l’épaule tout en se frottant les mains sur son tablier. **Quand on sait pas, on ferme sa grande gueule, ok?**

**Tu sais que j’ai le mari parfait,** continua Addison en regardant Lexie, faisant comme si Mark n’était pas intervenu. **Il prends soin de Faith, et je ne te parles pas de l’époque de ma grossesse ou il est allé me chercher des trucs même à deux heures du matin.**

**Ouais parce que t’as toujours été chiante, encore plus enceinte.** Argumenta Mark. **Lexie dort à deux heures du matin. Elle fait pas chier son monde, contrairement à toi.**

**Mon Dieu!** **J’avais oublié ta grande gentillesse envers ma personne.** Fit Addison en levant son verre. **À Mark et sa gentillesse légendaire!**

Arizona s’installa aux coté de Callie et lui murmura dans l’oreille. **On était comme ça quand on était au lycée?**

**Nous non, eux, ça à toujours été le pire d’eux même quand ils sont ensemble…** Dit Callie sur un ton assez bas pour ne pas être entendue.

**Au fait,** coupa Lexie en attrapant un petit four. **Vous saviez que Teddy était en Europe?**

**Ouais, Henry doit faire construire une baraque à un gars fortuné… Je crois que c’est sur la côte heu…  A Nice?** Dit Jake en continuant de bercer la petite dans ses bras.

**Attendez,** demanda Arizona qui n’avait pas vraiment suivi cette histoire. **Comment ça ils sont en** ** _Europe_ ** **?**

**Tu sais qu’Henry à gagné ce concours le…** Commença Jake.

**Blue Award.** Compléta Lexie.

**_Voilà_ , et du coup, ça a fait remonter sa cote auprès de certains… Je crois que c’est en parti pour ça que ce mec riche qui n’a, d’après Henry, aucune idée de ce qu’est l’architecture… S’est retrouvé à vouloir le meilleur pour sa maison secondaire, à Nice. **

Henry et Jake étant les dernières pièces rapportées du groupe avaient fini par s’entendre à merveille. Ils correspondaient bien plus souvent que Teddy avec Arizona ou Addison. Leur entente s’était légèrement retrouvée mise à mal à cause de l’éloignement, mais Addison avait fini par instaurer une sorte de réunion une fois par an. Le but était de se retrouver pour un week-end ou plus pour faire le point sur leur vie respective et rester en contact malgré tout.

Cette fois ci, étant donné qu’Arizona et Callie étaient sur Seattle et que Mark avait fait le déplacement avec Lexie pour son restaurant, le groupe s’était retrouvé chez les Sloan.

Deux mois qu’elles étaient en ville et rapidement la nostalgie leur avait donné envie d’une autre réunion. C’était le mois de décembre et il ne restait pas grand chose à faire dehors. La neige bloquait la plupart des route et Callie passait son temps dans les bouchons plus que sur les plateaux. C’était le moment rêvé. Restait juste à arranger les emplois du temps.

Chose peu compliqué puisqu’Addison avait accouché peu de temps avant et que Lexie était enceinte. Elles n’avaient donc pas de travail et restait plus flexible sur leurs horaires et emploi du temps.

**Vous avez des idées de prénoms?** Demanda Callie intriguée.

Lexie se tourna vers Mark qui, lui aussi la regardait. **On a fini par en trouver un pour chacun,** commença l’ex mini Grey qui récupéra un autre petit four. **Madison et Lucas**. Dirent ils en cœur. Elle se tourna vers lui et ils se sourirent.

**C’est flippant quand vous faites ça.** Dit Addison en se levant.

**D’ailleurs on aurait une demande à faire…** Commença Mark qui vint prendre la main de sa femme dans la sienne. Il fixèrent Arizona qui ne comprenait pas bien ce qu’il se passait. **On voulait savoir, Arizona, si tu serais d’accord pour être leur marraine.**

Callie se tourna vers sa femme un sourire aux lèvres. Elle était la marraine de Faith, la fille d’Addison et Jake, et trouvait que cette demande tombait plus ou moins à point nommé. Depuis quelques temps elle avait en tête de ne plus être simplement une _marraine_.

L’air surpris de la blonde n’était clairement pas feint. **Je…** Commença t elle ne sachant pas réellement quoi dire d'éloquent. **Oui.** Dit elle avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. **J’adorerais.** Ajouta t elle alors que Lexie se levait pour l’enlacer, ravie.

Addison, qui avait sa fille dans les bras a présent. Lâcha un **Bon, maintenant on peut se mettre a table ou il va falloir attendre encore que Monsieur Sloan fasse des chichis sur le fait que "c'est pas cuit a point un machin truc doit etre mit au bain marie dans une poêle pendant trente minutes supplémentaire".** Souffla t elle.

**Quelque chose ne peut pas cuire au bain marie dans une poêle, Addison.** Dit Mark, blasé. **Sérieusement, est ce que t'as, un jour, fait la cuisine?**

Le reste du groupe se contentait de pouffer ou de les voir inter agir. C'était généralement ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Addison et Mark prenaient souvent la parole et se lançaient des piques régulièrement. Heureusement pour eux que Jake et Lexie savaient les tempérer sinon l'ambiance tournerait rapidement au vinaigre. Callie avait toujours pensé que leur rupture de jeunesse avait laissé des marques et que s'ils n'avaient pas eu d'amis en communs, ils ne se seraient jamais revus.

**Laisse la moi.** Dit Jake en baissant le son, en voyant que Faith commençait a s'agiter. Probablement la voix agacé de sa mère l'avait alerté. **Je vais la mettre dans la chambre. Tu as le baby phone?** La rouquine acquiesça et il monta les escaliers en essayant de faire le moins de gestes brusque possible.

**Au fait, tu reprends quand le travail?** Demanda Lexie, qui continuait a la faire changer de sujet.

**Dans trois mois. Mais j'ai vraiment pas hâte, mon collègue, ce gros connard, en a bien profité et s'amuse a jouer des biceps devants l'écran. C'est pathétique.**

**En attendant, il a aussi des soucis avec l'avocat d'une stagiaire...** Compléta Callie qui s'installait a table aux cotés d'Arizona. **Sérieusement, il compte quand le dégager pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre?**

**Probablement quand il aura perdu son procès?** Annonça Addie pince sans rire. **Ce mec est a gerber. T'as bien de la chance d’être toujours tombé sur des bons gars dans ton équipe. La bas, même l'ingé son est du même moule que ce con.**

**Si mon ingé son était comme ça, il aurait pas fait long feu.** Trancha Callie. **Tu devrais peut être changer de journal ou je sais pas.**

**Impossible, si je change je perds mes chances d'aller a l'international. En restant, j'ai plus de poids et d'ancienneté donc...**

**Ça craint.** Dit Lexie en attrapant un bout de pain.

**Tout le monde ne fait pas le métier de ses rêves hein. Enfin, j'avoue que je préfère encore bosser dans des studio que... C'est quoi déja exactement ce que tu fais?** demanda la rouquine alors que Jake prenait enfin place a ses cotés.

**Ethnologue.** dit Lexie avec un soupire. **Tu sais que tu me le redemande a chaque fois? Ça fait presque 15 si on compte aujourd'hui, c'est vexant.**

**Parce que tu comptes le... Toujours aussi flippante.** Dit elle a l'attention de la tablée.

Mark arriva enfin avec le plat. Arizona n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était, juste que sa sentait bon, que c'était joliment décoré et qu'elle avait faim.

**Merde Mark, j'avais oublié a quel point tu as du talent, des fois.** dit Callie en mâchant sa bouchée les yeux fermée d'appréciation. Arizona sourit en la voyant faire et ne fit probablement pas mieux en mangeant sa bouchée.

**Seulement des fois?** dit il presque outré.

**Tu as le talent de faire chier ton monde et de mettre une sale ambiance aussi, mais je crois que t'as pas forcément envie que tout le monde soit au courant?**

**Super drôle Torres, tu devrais en faire un film.** Râla t il faussement agacé.

**Oh mais tu sais que j'y pense?** Dit elle avec un sourire en coin. Le reste du groupe semblait s'amuser de la situation. Après tout, Mark et Callie se montrait leur amour toujours dans le même sens. Phrase ironique, double sens et pas mal de fausse critiques. A croire que Mark était un adepte avec ses amis. Même si pour Addie, son ton n'était jamais tout a fait faussement neutre. Leur relation était trop compliquée pour qu'il puisse faire semblant complètement. **Non mais sérieusement.** Compléta t elle. **Je pense réellement faire un film, le script et tout le bordel.**

**Quoi?** Arizona la regarda en fronçant des sourcils. **Tu m'avais jamais dit que tu voulais faire un film par toi même. Depuis quand tu as cette idée?**

**Depuis toujours.** Dit la latino en haussant les épaules.

**Je ne comprends pas très bien,** commença Lexie peu sûre d'elle. **Tu compte faire un film sur Mark?**

Callie éclata de rire et tenta de se reprendre en voyant que l'ex mini Grey était vraiment perdue. **Non. Je compte faire un film sur nous. Ce qu'on a vécu au lycée.**

**Parce qu'il n'y en a pas assez sur les plateformes de streaming aujourd'hui?** Demanda Addison. **Je capte pas en quoi notre vie pourrait intéresser les gens.**

**Eh bien, détrompe toi, les histoires de ce genre existent partout. Il faut juste savoir faire le tri, mettre en avant ce qui compte et tu peux facilement trouver des sujets intéressants sans pour autant faire la même chose.**

**Donc? Tu compte parler du fait que Mark s'est carrément fait refoulé pendant un an par mini Grey?** demanda Addie avec un sourire en coin. Lexie semblait un peu gênée et serra la main de Mark, compatissante. Après tout, elle avait passé effectivement une bonne année avant de sauter le pas.

**On peut aussi parler de ton nombre de mecs durant l'année scolaire, plus gros que mon répertoire téléphonique...** Coupa Mark, agacé.

**Je pensais plutôt a notre histoire.** Coupa Callie qui sentait le ton monter. Elle fixa Arizona qui la regardait étonnée. **Après tout, il y a pas mal de choses a dire non?**

**Je ne sais pas trop...** Dit la blonde peu sûre de la ou elle voulait en venir. Le reste du groupe se contentait de les regarder. Sachant que ce que voulait faire Callie ne les concernait plus directement.

**Je sais que j'ai énormément merdé et que ma famille n'a pas aidé et... Que ce n'est pas une raison suffisante mais... Je pensais surtout au fait que, maintenant, les films aident beaucoup de jeunes a sortir de la.** Arizona lui fit un fin sourire, comprenant un peu mieux ou sa femme voulait en venir. **J'ai envie de faire partit de ces personnes qui aident les autres. Comme mon cousin l'a fait pour moi, mais a une échelle un peu plus grande...**

(...)

 

La soirée avait battu son plein. Leur rappelant à quel point les soirées ensemble leur manquaient. Le fait qu’il soit à Seattle aidait beaucoup. Arizona et Callie avait beaucoup bu, profitant du fait que les autres couples se restreignaient. Lexie et Addison par obligation et Jake et Mark pour les aider à supporter.

**Tu sais,** dit Callie en s’avançant vers le balcon où se trouvait Arizona. **Tu devrais arrêter.** Elle l’enlaça par derrière et respira à plein poumon l’odeur de sa femme, plaçant sa tête dans son cou. 

**Je sais.** Répondit seulement Arizona en tirant une autre bouffée de sa cigarette. **Mais ça fait plusieurs jours que je n’y avais pas touché.**

**MMhhh.** Répondit Callie en frottant à présent son nez dans le cou d’Arizona qui sourit.

**Addison et Jake sont juste à côté avec leur fille… Ils nous en voudront si on la réveille.** Argumenta la blonde qui voyait très bien ce que Callie avait en tête.

**Je sais être discrète, contrairement à toi.** Dit Callie en éloignant sa tête du coup de sa compagne.

**La mauvaise foi!** argua Arizona faussement outrée. Elle se tourna dans les bras de la brune pour lui faire face. L’embrassant à en perdre haleine. Bien entendu Callie, qui ne s’attendait pas à un tel baiser gémit. Arizona fini par s’écarter un sourire aux lèvres. **Donc?**

**C’est pas juste** grommela Callie, **tu sais très bien que j’adore quand tu me fais ça.** La blonde se mit à passer une main sous le tee shirt de sa femme et lui caresser les peau. Bien entendu, Callie ne pu s'empêcher à nouveau de faire du bruit.

**Ok je suis faible,** dit elle en voyant l’air victorieux de la blonde. **Mais c’est de ta faute, t’es trop sexy pour mon propre bien. Il suffit juste que tu me regardes,** commença t elle en la fixant dans les yeux, **juste comme ça et…** La tension montait d’un cran. **Ca me donne envie de te faire toutes ces choses…**

Arizona ne tarda pas à joindre à nouveau leurs lèvres et cette fois ci elles gémirent ensemble dans le baiser. **Je t’aime.** Souffla la latino en posant son front contre celui de la blonde.

**Je t’aime,** répondit en écho sa femme qui lui fit quelques baiser papillon sur les lèvres.

**Et j’ai envie…** Commença Callie qui cherchait à présent ses mots. La blonde ne semblait pas comprendre ou elle voulait en venir et sourit.

**Moi aussi j’ai envie mais, tu sais… Faith.** Compléta t elle avec un petite grimace.

**Non, c’est pas ça,** commença Callie sous le froncement de sourcil d’Arizona. **Enfin si, ça aussi j’en ai envie mais…**

La latino s’éloigna physiquement de sa femme, sachant qu’en étant si proche ne l’aidait pas à avoir les idées claires.

**Il y a un problème?** Demanda Arizona qui ne comprenait pas ce subitement retournement de situation.

**Non.** Répondit la brune rapidement, espérant ne pas lui faire peur, **c’est juste que… J’ai envie de plus avec toi.**

**Callie, tu sais que quand tu pars comme ça je comprends jamais rien de ce que tu racontes…** Souffla Arizona peu encline à jouer aux devinettes.

**J’ai envie d’un bébé.** Lâcha Callie en fixant Arizona dans les yeux. Le silence qui suivit semblait durer une éternité et Callie doutait d’une réponse favorable. **Je sais que c’est peut être un peu trop et que c’est soudain mais… Ça fait un moment que j’y pense et…** Si elle n’avait pas été si alcoolisée elle aurait pu y mettre les formes. À chaque fois qu’elle avait trop bu elle avait l’impression d'être cette jeune adolescente complètement paumée.

**Moi aussi.** Coupa la blonde.

**Hein?** Callie la fixa légèrement abasourdie. Eh bien, elle ne s’était clairement pas attendue à _cette réponse._

**Je ne pensais pas que tu étais prête. Ça fait des mois que je cherche un moment pour t’en parler mais avec le nouveau tournage et tout ça, j’ai pensé remettre ça à plus tard… Mais ça fait un moment que le remet à plus tard et, pour tout t’avouer, je pensais que tu n’étais pas aussi prête que je l’étais. Et puis sachant comment tu à réagi avec le mariage et à ces moment ou tu as paniqué je me suis dit, un enfant? Sa réaction sera encore pire. Je ne voulais pas t’...**

**Ari,** coupa Callie qui voyait que la blonde partait à nouveau dans un monologue sans fin. Sa façon à elle de montrer qu’elle était complètement nerveuse. **Je t’aime et j’ai envie d’un bébé avec toi.** Elle s’avança pour venir prendre doucement la tête de sa femme entre ses main et l’embrasser avec tendresse.

Le sourire d’Arizona effaça tous ses doutes. **Moi aussi je t’aime et j’ai envie d’un enfant avec toi.**

Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, se fixant avec un sourire énorme sur leurs visages avant de s’embrasser, scellant un pacte qui leur tenaient à coeur depuis longtemps. Une famille, un nouveau départ.

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai l'impression de ne rien avoir dit dans ce chapitre, que je n'ai pas plus développer les vies et métier de chacun (parce que j'avais pas mal de choses en tête!). Du coup je les placent ici, histoire de terminer avec tous mes détails et de ne pas avoir l'impression de lâcher cette fin sans avoir tout dit.
> 
> Addie et Jake sont journalistes, lui sur le terrain et elle sur le plateau. Ils ont essayé d'avoir un enfant depuis l'université mais ont eu beaucoup de mal a en avoir. Le prénom de la petite (Faith/Espoir), est le résultat de leur "espoir". Puisque, comme vous le savez, Addison a toujours eu des soucis (dans la série) pour avoir un enfant.
> 
> Pour Henry et Teddy je les voit pas mal voyager. Henry étant architecte, il construirait des maisons un peu partout dans le monde. Du coup, Teddy aurait probablement lâché ses études pour finir comme coach sportive. Elle pourrait, comme ça plus facilement suivre son mari tout en se déplaçant de salle de sport en salle de sport sans devenir "femme au foyer" par défaut. 
> 
> Lexie et Mark, par contre, aurait eu une histoire plus compliqué. Vu le métier de Lexie, je la voit tout a fait faire s'immerger dans une sorte de secte pour un mémoire ou quelque chose du genre. Ça aurait mis a mal leur relation, mais au final ça leur auraient aussi permis de voir a quel point ils sont fait pour être ensemble. A partir de l'annonce de la grossesse, j'imagine tout a fait Lexie faire plus attention et voyager moins qu'elle l'avait prévu. 
> 
> Callie est passionnée dans ses films, parce qu'il raconte toujours quelque chose qui la touche. D’où son envie de faire ce fameux film sur sa propre vie pour aider les autres. Je la vois complètement partir sur des films plus engagés. Voir même faire une série sur la vie au lycée. Un peu comme si elle avait besoin de le crier haut et fort après toutes ses années de déni.  
> Arizona de son coté serait propriétaire d'un Ranch et accessoirement directrice/professeur d'équitation/Dresseuse. Ouais, c'est grave la classe en fait. Et donc, elle aurait pu rejoindre Callie sur le tournage grâce a ce statut, suite a un besoin de dresseur pour le film. Faisant ainsi du deux en un. Vivre proche de sa compagne sur un tournage loin de chez elles!
> 
> J'avais envie de faire plus durant leur réunion, de décrire toutes ces choses, mais je me suis dit d'une part que ça allait etre long et ensuite que ce n'était pas le but final de cette fanfiction. Même si l'ont parle beaucoup du groupe, je voulais recentrer l'histoire sur Callie et Arizona.  
> Beaucoup de choses non dites que j'avais envie d'écrire en fin de chapitre histoire de boucler complètement l'histoire. Si vous avez des questions surtout, n'hésitez pas!
> 
> (J'ai conscience que mon édito est probablement aussi long que le chapitre mais j’espère que vous apprécierez les détails ;) ) Merci encore d'avoir prit le temps de lire jusqu'ici et n'hésitez pas a mettre des commentaires ou des kudos :)


End file.
